


The Road Home

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Always Yours [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SuperCorp, Alternate Universe - Supergirl, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Danvarias, Destiny, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Finished, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Longing, Love, Meet the Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Re-release, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sad to see it end, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, SuperCorp, True Love, Worth Re-Reading, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lena Luthor is a famous actress known for her roles in popular romantic comedies. She is known worldwide but her life is not as great as it appears from the outside. Her only close friend works for her publicist and she longs for more than a life of kissing men on screen she would never be attracted to in real life.Her life is turned upside down when her psycho ex-boyfriend from college goes on trial for murder. Word gets out and suddenly Lena’s life becomes a tabloid circus.When her father suddenly passes in Connecticut, she is faced with the stark realization that she will need to travel across the country and face an onslaught of her adoring fans and paparazzi. When the funeral is postponed a couple weeks, she asks her publicist Cat Grant to find her a driver/body guard to drive her from Los Angeles to Connecticut.Kara Danvers works for an elite private security firm protecting VIP clients. She is an ex-marine and has no interest in her clients lives, movies or celebrities.The moment Kara and Lena meet it’s clear they have an undeniable connection but can they overcome the challenges of Lena’s closeted fame and the myriad of other obstacles thrown in their path?This is a re-release





	1. I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> ****** I’m re-releasing Road Home for new readers who want a long, feel-good story to combat the pain of this season. Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is Alternate Universe #2 from the Always Yours Series
> 
> Please share your comments and thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is the link to the Spotify playlist. There is a ton of music mentioned. It definitely helps set the mood. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/terukonf/playlist/2qTmXbEKZEo6WEzPhF5yx7?si=sexQwjkvSraMZAg1ZvRIfw

“Lena! Lena…can I get a picture? Come on…turn around for the camera”, the pushy little photographer shouted as Lena walked down the red carpet.

Lena took a deep breath, turned and gave him a big smile.

The constant onslaught of flashes in her eyes and shouts from the desperate reporters and photographers always put her on edge.

The photographer got his shot and gave her a wave of thanks. 

Lena continued to walk down the carpet when she heard her name again.

_God, I hate that they shout at me like they know me._

“Lena! Lena! Can I get a sound bite?”

Lena walked over to the reporter and gave her a smile.

“Of course”, Lena said cheerfully.

“You are probably the most famous woman in Hollywood right now. With hugely successful romantic comedies coming out of your ears all of us are left wondering…how does she do it?”

_Was that a question?_

“So, three huge blockbuster movies released this year and this one is supposed to break box office records. How does it feel?”

_What a stupid pointless question._

Lena could hear some of her fans in the stands screaming her name like they were on fire.

“LEEEEENNNNAA please look at me and I can die happy”, one of her female fans screamed.

She turned, smiled and gave her adoring fan a wink. The fan just about melted into the ground when Lena smiled.

Lena returned her attention to the reporter.

“Great. Really great.”

“Your chemistry with Derek Thomas is supposed to be extraordinary…oh there he is.”

Lena looked over and saw her douchebag co-star sauntering down the red carpet like it was a party just for him. He made Lena’s skin crawl. She really was a very talented actress if she could sell that they had any chemistry at all. Just the thought of him made her gayer.

Derek walked over and wrapped an unwelcome arm around Lena’s waist tight and pulled her close. Lena tried to smile but she had to choke back her lunch just being near him.

“Heeeeey ladies. How goes it?”, Derek asked with an extra slimey flair.

“I was just asking Lena how she feels about all of her success and her amazing chemistry with you in what is sure to be the biggest movie of the year.”

“Ohhh…well I feel great. I mean this movie is solid gold. We really worked hard day AND night to get the chemistry just right but I think it paid off”, Derek said suggestively.

_There’s the vomit again. Please stop touching me you tool._

“I should really get going”, Lena said with a forced smile. “The movie is about to start.”

She pulled away from Derek and made her way down the remainder of the red carpet quickly, averting her gaze from the rest of the thirsty reporters.

When Lena sat down in her seat she let out a big sigh and tried to shake off the au de douche left by Derek.

She looked over at the seat next to her.

_Where the hell is she? I need backup here._

Suddenly a body plopped down in the seat next to her. Sam put her bag in her lap and shot Lena her most disarming smile.

“Hiya babe! Sorry I’m late. Cat was spinning her wheels and running around her office like a crazy person again. I swear sometimes I want to test her coffee for meth.”

Lena let out a loud belly laugh.

The people around her all stared.

Sam looked around and shook her head. She leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Jeez…you would think these ‘celebrities’ would have a better sense of humor since most of them are in comedies.”

“No one in Hollywood has a sense of humor. Everyone is just miserable because they haven’t eaten since before their first audition. Most of these jerks are malnourished and powered by energy drinks and cocaine.”

Sam grabbed Lena’s arm and giggled quietly.

Lena leaned in and whispered.

“Can we just talk about how gross Derek Thomas is? I feel like I need two showers after standing next to him.”

“Is that the smell? You smell like five different colognes and desperation.”

“Shut up”, Lena said laughing.

“So…what is this movie about again?”

“I don’t know. Some formulaic rom-com nonsense. Some unbelievable situation where I’m a florist and he’s a doctor and he saves me from a falling piano or something. It’s all garbage.”

“It pays well.”

“I have no soul.”

“You have a wonderful soul and a hot bod and everyone in the world adores you so you shut up. I work for Cat Grant. Who’s dead inside? I think I win. She called me ‘Girl’ the other day. Dragon.”

“She is the best publicist in LA.”

“So true.”

“Eh…the movie is about to start. Shake me if I snore”, Lena said.

“But what if you don’t end up together in the end?”, Sam asked laughing out loud.

“Ah the joys of Hollywood.”

***

Lena awoke with a start. Her cell phone sat on her side table vibrating loudly. She looked over at the clock and it said 6 am. She rubbed her eyes and picked up the phone. She knew it had to be Sam.

“Who’s dead?”

Sam didn’t say anything at first.

“Sam? You there?”

“Lena…turn on the news. CNN.”

Lena grabbed her remote and turned on CNN. The news tagline read “Lena’s Luthor’s ex-boyfriend on trial for murder.”

Lena’s mouth dropped.

“Oh my god Sam. How did they find out?”

“I do’t know babe. Cat called. She wants us to meet her at the office right away. I’ll send a car.”

“Okay. I’ll get dressed. How did this happen Sam?”

“It’s going to be okay Lena. I promise…we will figure this out.”

Lena ended the call and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. This was every celebrity’s worst nightmare. No one wanted to be in the press for something like this. She buried her face in her hands. She felt like her life was unraveling. Little did she know this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Lena got dressed quickly and tried to gather her composure before the car arrived.

***

“I never thought it would come out. We dated for a couple weeks back in college. It was huge mistake. I was trying to please my parents by dating a jock type but he ended up being a total psychopath that hated women and killed his dogs if they peed on the floor.”

“Lena…this isn’t your fault. You’re not the villain here…he is”, Sam said.

Cat pulled at her hair in frustration.

“It doesn’t matter whether it’s her fault or not. This kind of scandal is a career killer. We’ve already had to deal with keeping your sexuality under wraps. We need to get out ahead of this.”

“What's the plan?”, Sam asked.

“You need to keep a low profile. You will do interviews about the movies only and we will get all of their questions in advance. We will draft a carefully crafted press release. We have to control the media circus that is already blowing up.”

“I have no problem being honest. He was a psycho, we went on three dates over two weeks and we are completely disconnected.”

“You don’t say a word to anyone…you understand me?”, Cat said firmly. “That goes for you too Samantha. Not a word to anyone.”

Lena and Sam just nodded their heads and tried to fight the sick feeling in their stomachs.

“You two stay here. I need to go deal with this. Samantha…cancel Lena’s interviews for the next week. We need to create a little distance between this news and the interviews. Hopefully the journalists will have a short attention span and a bad memory.”

Cat stormed out of Sam’s office and let out an angry grunt. Sam closed the door and sat down next to Lena on the couch.

“That went well”, Sam said sarcastically.

“This is bullshit Sam. I haven’t seen Jack in years and we only dated for two weeks. I can’t believe this.”

“Cat is right about one thing…you need to keep your head down and stay out of the limelight. We need to keep the press away.”

“I need a drink…I need many drinks.”

“We’ll get you home soon babe.”

“I just want to go home and sleep until this all goes away.”

“I know babe. This too shall pass.”

***

When the car pulled out of the garage Lena was deeply disturbed to see five news trucks parked outside of Cat’s office. Paparazzi started running towards the car. The driver sped away fast. All Lena wanted to do was go home and hide herself away. She needed to find some peace.

***

Lena poured herself a glass of wine and took a a few sips. Her head was splitting open. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. Lena jumped out of her skin. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Sam stood outside holding a couple bags of food.

Lena opened the door and gave Sam a relieved smile.

“Jesus. You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry babe I just wanted to come by and check on you.”

“Come in.”

Sam brought the food inside and took a seat on the couch.

“Sorry Sam. I’m just feeling edgy.”

Sam sat down on the couch next to Sam and let out a deep sigh.

“I understand babe.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know. This is really bad right?”

“It’s going to pass. Just give it a few days.”

“I know I should be thankful that I have the job that I do but I just hate all of this.”

“I know Lena. I know that you’ve been having a hard time.”

“I really thought when I started acting that this was my dream job. It felt great at the beginning but everything is so hollow. The people I work with are so shallow and cruel. I just wish I could do something that mattered instead of these bullshit romantic comedies.”

“It’s hard because you are so adored and you are so good at your job. Maybe if you made a terrible movie you could finally do something else.”

“I just sound ungrateful don’t I?”

“Not at all. Being in your shoes is exhausting. You have no privacy, everyone uses you, no one is genuine, everyone thinks your just a face when you are so much more. I get it babe and I wish you could just stop doing this but it’s what you know and what you’re good at. What else would you do?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just destined to do this until Hollywood thinks I’m too old to act anymore.”

“Well, if my opinion matters I think your movies are complete shit and I would love for you to run off and fold t-shirts at the GAP if it made you truly happy.”

Lena laughed hard and grabbed onto Sam tight.

“What would I do without you. You’re awful but you’re the best friend I could ask for.”

“I know. You, Lena Luthor, the most beautiful and talented actress on the planet is very lucky to have me…Samantha Arias, a dog-tired beaten down Junior Publicist as your very best friend. Bow down to my greatness.”

Lena continued to laugh and hold onto Sam.

“Do you want to try and eat something now?”, Sam asked.

Lena smiled.

“Okay”, Lena said letting out a deep breath. “I guess it’s useless to give up hope.”

“Exactly.”

Lena’s phone rang loudly and startled them both. 

“I guess we’re both on edge.”

Lena grabbed her phone and checked the caller ID.

“I’m sorry Sam. It’s my mom.”

“It’s okay babe. Take it. Do you need me to go?”

“Not at all. This should just take a minute.”

Lena answered the call.

“Hi mom.”

“Hi Lena”, Lillian said with a shaky voice and a sniffle.

“Mom, whats wrong?”

“It's your…it’s your father. There was an accident. I’m so sorry…he’s gone.”

Lillian began to weep. Lena froze. Sam stood by trying to figure out what was going on. She could see Lena was upset. She put a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena heard Lex in the background. He took the phone.

“Hey Leeni. You okay?”, Lex asked.

“I…I don’t know. Is mom okay?”

“Not really. Listen…I know you’re probably dealing with a lot…with the whole murder trial thing but I wanted to talk to you about the service. A lot of dad’s co-workers are out of town on a trip for the next week so we’re going to set up the service for two weeks from Sunday.”

“I’ll be there Lex. I’m sorry I’m not there now.”

“Don’t be. It’s terrible here. Take some time and mourn dad where you’re comfortable. It’s like a tomb here. The doctor gave mom something to help her sleep for the next few days. I’ll make all of the arrangements. You just get here when you can.”

“Okay Lex. Thanks. Tell mom I’ll be there.”

“I will. Safe travels. I love you Leeni.”

“I love you too Lex.”

Lena ended the call and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

“Lena…what’s wrong?”

“My father…he’s dead.”

Sam wrapped her arms around Lena and held on tight.

“I am so sorry. What happened?”

“My mom just said there was an accident. The service is two weeks from Sunday. I can’t believe I’m not there.”

“Sweetie…I’m sure they understand.”

“I just…I’ve never really been close to my step mom and my brother and I haven’t been close in years.”

“I know babe. Listen…we’ll get you on the next flight out.”

“I can’t Sam. Not after that last flight from New York. I really thought the plane was going to crash. I just can’t.”

“How are you going to get there? Everything else is too public.”

“Cat can find me a bodyguard who can drive me to Connecticut.”

“Are you kidding? That’s going to take days.”

“I need some quiet time to think. I trust that you’ll be able to find me quiet places off the beaten track to sleep when we need to. We will drive as many as possible to make the trip go by faster. It will be fine. Will you help?”

“Of course.”

“And you’ll help Cat find me a good bodyguard. Someone that checks all of the boxes.

“Of course babe but are you sure?”

“I am. I need this Sam.”

“Okay babe. I’ve got you. Do you want me to stay here tonight?”

“No. I’ll be okay. I need some time to think. I’m just going to call it an early night and try and get some sleep.”

“Will you call me tomorrow? Let me know how you’re doing?”

“Of course.”

Sam wrapped her arms around Lena and gave her a hug.

“I love you Lena.”

“I love you too sweetie”, Lena said fighting back her tears.

Sam left and Lena sat down on the couch. She reached over and grabbed her favorite picture of her father. She looked into his eyes. She wanted so desperately to weep but she couldn't.

When she came to the realization that her career was a joke and she was trapped, she wanted to weep. Every time she had to pretend she was straight she wanted to weep. When the scandal broke she wanted to weep but she didn’t. She just couldn’t cry. She wondered if she would ever feel safe enough to just let go. 


	2. Always Alright

“You want to do WHAT?”, Cat asked Lena with her most shrill voice.

“I need to go home for my father’s funeral and I want to drive. I need you to find me me a bodyguard who can drive me to Connecticut.”

“Are you insane? You have engagements and commitments and this trial business is wreaking havoc on your career. Fly in, fly out and get your ass back here.”

Lena stood up and stared down Cat. Sam stood up and grabbed Lena’s hand.

“Babe…why don’t you take a seat.”

“Jesus Girl, I told you to stop calling her ‘Babe’. It makes it sound like you two are together. I already have to explain why you two are so close. I think it might be time for Lena to date another one of those no-brains-all-bod co-stars of hers. Maybe Derek Thomas.”

Lena continued to glare at Cat.

“I think you’re forgetting who the client is here Cat. You are responsible for my career but that does not give you power or authority over where I go or how I go. I am not asking. I am telling you that I need a bodyguard, I need that bodyguard to drive me to Connecticut and I will be attending my father’s funeral two weeks from Sunday. I can find alternative representation if you feel I’m not the right fit for YOUR expectations.”

Cat looked like she was going to yell but instead her gaze softened.

“I’m sorry Lena. This is a stressful time for all of us but you have to understand my concerns about this cross-country trip.”

“I need this Cat. Please just find me someone.”

“Fine but please come back right after the service and, for the love of God, please avoid the press while your crossing the country.”

“I will. Oh and Cat, Sam is my best friend in the world. She can call me anything she damn well pleases. Unless you want to lose me as a client, you will treat Sam with more respect.”

Sam froze. Neither of them knew how Cat would react.

“Fine. Have it your way. I’ll go contact our private security firm.”

“Thanks Cat.”

Cat walked out of Sam’s office. They could hear her footsteps get angrier and louder the further she travelled down the hallway.

Sam stood there agape.

“Holy shit Lena! Wow. Did you see her face? That last bit about me was…well in a word MAGIC. You’re normally so chill. You’re always...well alright even when you’re not but not today. Wow!”

“I don’t know what happened. All of this stress and the sadness and the sheer fucking unfairness of it all just boiled over. I felt like I needed to scream or hit something. Thanks Cat.”

Sam smiled.

“She’s like one of those therapy dolls you can slam against things.”

“Why do I feel like I just screamed at the principal?”

Sam cracked up and Lena joined in.

“I don’t know how I’m still laughing”, Lena said still chuckling.

“That’s why you keep be around BABE. Better laughing than crying.”

The sound of their laughter travelled down the hall and into Cat’s office. She grunted and let out an angry growl as she dialed her phone.

***

Lena, Sam and Cat walked down the long corridor leading to Conner Razavi’s office. Aistan Private Security was considered to be the most elite private security agency in the country and specifically catered to ultra VIP clients.

They were lead down the long corridor by a stunning six foot tall amazon of a supermodel slash personal assistant. Her waist length jet black hair and deep brown eyes hypnotized Sam into a drool-like state. Lena didn’t care about the amazon. She rarely was able to appreciate the beauty of women because Cat had trained her to turn it off the day she took her as a client.

“You’re a female romantic lead in mainstream romantic comedies. Being gay will kill your career. You have five to seven years before Hollywood deems you washed up. Be straight for five to seven years and then you can do anything you want after that”, Cat said on day one.

As sick as it made Lena feel to have to turn off her attraction to women, she had no time to date and she had no room for the complication of a relationship anytime soon. Her life was rapidly filling with shit and she was feeling too overwhelmed to gawk at beautiful women or date them…even in secret.

The amazon walked into Connor’s office and stood behind three steel-on-mahogany chairs that probably cost as much as a Tesla.

Connor Razavi waved the three women in. Connor was a good looking man. He was Persian, about six-two and had a dash of gray at his temples. His dark complexion mixed with his almost golden brown eyes made him appear both dignified and trustworthy. When he spoke, Cat smiled in the most flirtatious way.

“Good Morning ladies…please come in and take a seat. How can I help you today?”

Lena, Sam and Cat sat down in the three chairs. The amazon stood behind them like a giant homing beacon for Sam’s eyes.

Cat crossed her legs seductively and Connor noticed.

“Well, Mr. Razavi…my client here needs a bodyguard to escort her to Connecticut for her father’s funeral. She is probably one of the most famous women in the world…maybe the most famous, which adds some complication.”

“Of course Ms. Luthor. I know your work well and I can understand why you would need a good security professional to escort you to your father’s funeral. My sincerest condolences on your loss.”

“Thank you Mr. Razavi”, Lena said sincerely.

“I think we may have buried the lead here Mr. Razavi”, Cat said shifting her crossed legs with purpose. “Ms. Luthor here would like a bodyguard to drive her from Los Angeles to Connecticut.”

They all waited for him to be shocked or at least confused. He just smiled and leaned forward. The smell of his very expensive cologne permeated the room.

“I completely understand”, Connor said with a smile.

“I have a somewhat unreasonable list of demands for a bodyguard. I prefer not to have a bodyguard normally but under these circumstances it is necessary.”

“Please…let me know what you are looking for.”

“I need a woman”, Lena said.

Cat shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

“She needs to be well-trained and strong. She needs to be capable of protecting me in any and all situations. She needs to have zero interest in celebrities, movies, TV, any pop culture really. She needs to be smart, able to blend in and she needs to have no social media accounts of any kind. Most important, she needs to be kind but not chatty. I need time to think and the last thing I need is a talker.”

Cat looked over at Lena annoyed.

“You’re looking for a unicorn then”, Cat said with a smile directed at Connor.

“I have the perfect person. She checks all of the boxes.”

“Really?”, Lena asked.

“Really”, Connor said with a grin somehow directed back at Cat. “I will get a copy of her complete dossier and send it over. If she satisfies what you are looking for she can be ready to leave with a day’s notice. She will drive you to Connecticut, making any necessary stops along the way and she will keep you safe. She will drive you back home when you are ready to leave.”

“So there is a real person that checks all of those boxes?”, Sam asked.

“Yes. That is correct. Kara is an ex-marine, the most capable hand-to-hand combatant I have ever laid eyes on and she has zero interest in anything other than training and travel. She is EXACTLY who you are looking for.”

Cat stood up and Lena and Sam followed suit. Cat put a hand out to Connor and Connor met it with both of his hands and his most charming smile.

“Well…Mr. Razavi…thank you very much for your help.”

“Please…call me Connor. All my friends do. I will have my assistant send over the dossier right away.”

Cat let out a very uncharacteristic giggle of sorts and smiled.

“Okay…Connor. Thank you.”

Connor walked around his desk to meet the three women as they walked towards the door. He kissed Lena and Sam’s hands.

“Ms. Luthor…it was a pleasure meeting you. I am confident you will find everything you are looking in the dossier.”

“Thank you very much Mr. Razavi.”

The three women walked out once again escorted by the amazon.

As they made their way out of the building and towards the town car waiting for them, Sam started laughing.

“What is it Girl…I mean Samantha?”, Cat asked angrily correcting herself for Lena’s benefit only.

“Oh nothing. Connor seems nice”, Sam said with a playful smile.

Cat grunted and walked towards the car. Lena and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

“Call me Connor…all my friends do”, Sam whispered playfully in Lena’s ear.

They both let out a chuckle.

Cat grunted and got in the car.

Lena couldn’t help but wonder what this Kara was like. Lena was intrigued by anyone who could avoid the allure of celebrities, television and movies. She didn’t know her, but somehow she had a deep respect for her.

The three women climbed into the town car and headed back to the office to regroup.

***  
Cat provided Lena a printed copy of the dossier as soon as she received it. Lena had opted to wait until she was alone and at home to review it completely. She was surprised at the thoroughness of the dossier and more excited than she expected to read its contents.

She grabbed a glass of wine, put on her most comfortable pajamas and curled up on the couch. She opened the dossier and began to read. She skipped through to the main points of the dossier.

_Kara Danvers, age 32_

_\- Executive Protective Driver and Senior Private Security Agent_  
   - Born to Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers in Aimsworth, Nebraska. (Father Deceased)  
\- One sibling: Sister - Alex Danvers  
   - Served in US Marine Corp  
\- Honorably Discharged   
   - Recipient of numerous Marine Corp Life Saving and Protection Medals  
\- Trained in hand-to-hand combat, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, and Krav Maga.  
  - Evasive driving skills expert  
\- Weapons and Munitions Expert  
  - Computer Expert  
\- Social Media Accounts: None  
  - Interests: Reading, Traveling, Carpentry, Outdoor Activities.  
\- Single  
  - No children

Lena looked through the dossier just enough to know that Kara was perfect. She flipped to the back of the dossier where there were multiple pictures. She needed to know if this Kara could blend in or if she was a seven foot tall linebacker of a woman.

Lena flipped through the pages and located a page with four photos. The first photo was of Kara dressed in a black suit with her hair pulled back and serious expression.

“She looks so serious but her eyes…her eyes look kind”, Lena said to herself out loud.

There was another picture of her dressed in her Marine Corps dress uniform. Lena was struck with a feeling she had never felt before. She was sure if this Kara woman was in front of her dressed in that uniform she would want to kiss her. She was stunning. Her ocean blue eyes, her smooth skin, her slightly upturned smile. Lena was moved.

The other two pictures were of Kara Olympic lifting 450 pounds and another picture of her standing atop a giant mountain peak. Lena felt a warmth spread through her chest looking at the photos and she wondered how a picture could make her feel so much. 

Lena flipped to the front of the dossier and found Connor’s contact information. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

“Conner Razavi”, he answered after one ring.

“Good evening Mr. Razavi. This is Lena Luthor.”

“Oh hello Ms. Luthor. How can I help you? Were you able to look through the dossier I sent over?”

“I was.”

“What did you think?”

“She’s…perfect.”

“Wonderful. I will send the contracts to Cat for your review and signature. Kara can be available with twenty-four hours notice whenever you are ready to leave.”

“Can I ask you a question Mr. Razavi?”

“Of course.”

“Is there anyone else?”

“Umm…well…is there a problem?”

“No. Not at all. She’s perfect…it’s just…um…I like to comparison shop whenever possible.”

“Ms. Luthor…I assure you, Kara is a perfect fit for this job and she will take very good care of you.”

_That’s what I’m afraid of._

“Oh of course…it’s just…you know for comparison sake…do you have anyone else?”

“If you would like a man…I can….”, Connor said before Lena interrupted.

“No. I have not had good experiences with my male bodyguards.”

“Well…I assure you that no one, in my humble opinion, compares to Kara Danvers. She is extraordinary. She has the highest rate of any of my private security agents because she is that good. She is young but her experience is unrivaled and I can personally attest to her complete and total lack of interest in anything related to your life or career. I know this sounds odd considering how famous you are, but I sincerely doubt she even knows who you are.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am. If you sign the contract we will provide her your details…just enough for her to be able to protect you but yes…I very much doubt she knows who you are or why you’re famous.”

“That would be refreshing.”

“Shall I send the papers over to Ms. Grant?”

“Yes. Please do.”

“Very good. Have a lovely evening Ms. Luthor. If we receive the contracts tomorrow, Kara will be ready to leave on Wednesday.”

“Thank you Ms. Razavi.”

“Good night.”

Lena ended the call and continued to look at the pictures of Kara. The warmth continued to spread through her chest.

She did what Cat had asked her when she first started representing her. She felt something, tried to fight it and walk away. The only problem was there was no walking away from the feelings she was already starting to develop just looking at a picture of Kara Danvers.


	3. A Little Unsteady

When the black Range Rover pulled up in front of Lena’s place, she was a little confused. She thought she would be traveling in a limo or a town car. The driver door opened and Lena felt her pulse quicken. Kara stepped out of the car and closed the door. She had her long blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and she wore a black suit with a black shirt. She was even more stunning in person than she was in her pictures.

Lena’s mouth went completely dry and her palms were sweaty. She stiffened and felt like she couldn’t move even if she tried. Kara took off her sun glasses and walked across the street.

Cat walked over to Kara and met her halfway. Cat spoke to Kara for a few minutes and Kara nodded her head politely.

“You okay Lena?”, Sam asked clearly picking up on Lena’s anxious desire.

“Yeah. Fine…I mean I’m fine. I…I thought it would be a limo or a town car”, Lena said trying to deflect.

Kara and Cat walked over to Lena and Sam.

Kara looked at Lena with those beautiful blue eyes and she felt like she could melt into the ground like a puddle on a hot day.

Kara gave Lena a sweet smile.

“Good Morning Ms. Luthor. My name is Kara Danvers. I will be your escort to Connecticut”, Kara said putting a hand out to Lena.

Lena didn’t take her hand. She froze. She wasn’t sure what she would feel if she actually touched her. Kara smiled a little and accepted the slight with grace. Her eyes didn’t cease to sparkle or turn unkind. Her smile stay upturned and unmoved. She dropped her hand.

“It’s…it’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you. I mean thank you for doing this. I know it must seem insane”, Lena said nervously.

“Not at all. I will grab your bags and wait in the car until you’re ready.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s bags all in one shot and walked over to the car. The image of Kara Olympic lifting 450 pounds stuck in Lena’s mind as she watched her effortlessly carry at least 500 pounds of her clothes and shoes.

Sam wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and held on.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“I’m sure Sam but thanks for the offer. I need some time just to think. If it was just a road trip I would say yes but this funeral is going to be hard.”

“What’s Connecticut like?”, Sam asked.

“Mostly hills and mountains. It is one of the most beautiful places you’ll ever see. The air is just better there.”

“Babe, we live in LA. The air is better everywhere.”

Lena smiled and gave Sam’s shoulder a pat.

“We will see it together someday but right now I think I will mostly be rattling around my parent’s house with Lex trying to figure out how to keep Lillian calm.”

“All the more reason for me to be there but I understand you need time alone. I love you Lena. I love you and remember I am just a phone call away. I can get my ass on a plane and meet you wherever you are if you need me.”

“Thanks Sam. I will remember that if things get weird.”

“You’re driving cross-country on a road trip and you are literally the most famous woman in the world. It’s already weird.”

“Touché.”

“Call me as soon as you stop. I booked the highest rated and most discreet hotels I could find between here and Connecticut. They have your check-in name as Jacqueline Jacoby. Your bodyguard has a detailed itinerary with instructions for each hotel.”

“Perfect. Thanks Sam. Try and keep Cat away away from the sun and garlic while I’m gone. We don’t want her burning up. Seriously, call me if she abuses you and I will threaten her again,”

Sam laughed and held onto Lena tight. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped back.

“I love you Sam.”

“I love you Lena and remember your movies are shit but I love you anyway.”

Lena let out a loud belly laugh.

“God, I’m going to miss you.”

“Of course you will…I’m gorgeous. Speaking of gorgeous…”, Sam said looking over at Kara.

Lena looked over at the Range Rover and noticed Kara was looking straight ahead. She was surprised Kara wasn’t watching them. She wanted Kara to look at her more than anything.

_Please look over._

“I guess I better go”, Lena said.

Cat walked up to Lena and took her hand. Lena and Sam were both shocked.

Cat looked into Lena’s eyes and wrapped her arms around her. Lena stiffened.

_What the hell is happening here?_

“I am very sorry for your loss Lena. I know I give you a lot of shit but I am very sorry.”

“Thanks Cat.”

Sam mouthed “What the fuck?” over Lena’s shoulder. Lena tried not to laugh and appreciate this rare moment of kindness.

Cat let go and stepped back.

“Just don’t do anything stupid out there and keep your head down. Make sure to stay in touch and let Samantha know where you are daily. Avoid the press.”

_That didn’t last long._

“Gotcha. I’ll see you both in a couple weeks.”

Lena walked across the street. Kara got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. Lena climbed inside and gave Kara a sweet smile. Kara gave her a little smile back and closed the door.

_Her eyes are just as kind in person…and that smile._

Cat shouted to Kara from across the street.

“Remember what I told you bodyguard.”

Kara gave Cat a nod and got in the car.

Kara turned on the car and set up navigation.

Lena looked at Kara in the review mirror. She watched her moving around. She stared at her lips.

_They look so soft._

“So…what’s the plan?”, Lena asked nervously.

“We will drive as long as we can until we hit Utah. Your publicist booked a room in Las Vegas just in case you want to stop there. I have a cooler with food and drinks in the trunk if you get hungry or thirsty. We can stop if you need to stretch your legs or need a rest stop at any time.”

“That all sounds perfect. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry we don’t have a limo. I worked with Mr. Razavi on your protection plan and we agreed a more discreet vehicle would be a better choice. This car is equipped with reinforced paneling and bulletproof glass.”

“This is very comfortable. Thank you. I feel a lot better knowing the car is so safe.”

“Hopefully it will be overkill but we didn’t want to take a chance with your life.”

“I really appreciate it. Thank you”, Lena said with a sincere smile.

“Just let me know if you need me to stop for any reason. I figure we can drive for a few hours and stop for lunch. If you don’t mind eating what I brought we can find a quiet spot.”

“That sounds good. I’m eager to get to Connecticut as soon as possible. I know that sounds strange considering I wanted to drive there”, Lena said feeling a little silly.

“Not at all Ma'am.”

“Ma'am?”, Lena asked with a little chuckle.

“I’m sorry Ms. Luthor. Old habit from my military days. I forget that what is a term of respect to us may sound a little weird to non-military personnel. I apologize.”

“Please don’t apologize. It just sounded so formal. You can call me Lena if you like.”

“I probably shouldn’t but I will avoid Ma'am from now on.”

Kara gave Lena a small smile and pulled away from the curb. Sam waved to Lena as they pulled away. Lena waved back.

***

Lena sat in the backseat for almost three hours looking out at the scenery. They drove in complete silence and Kara kept her eyes on the road. Lena tried hard not to stare at the rear view mirror but she would sneak a look every so often. She wished she could talk to Kara but she got no indication that Kara was open to talking to her about anything other than lunch or where they would stop.

_She is so beautiful. I wonder if she knows. People say I’m beautiful but look at her eyes. I need them on me again._

When they were about to hit Baker Lena thought it might be a good time to stop.

“Do you mind if we take a break for lunch. I would love to stretch my legs.”

“Of course mam…I mean Ms. Luthor”, Kara said with a hint of a smile.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get it.”

Kara took the Baker exit and drove to the rest stop. She pulled all the way to the end of the parking lot, away from the other carloads of people that were using the facilities and eating at picnic tables.

Kara looked back at the rear view mirror.

“Ms. Luthor…we should probably cover standard operating procedure for the trip.”

_Why does her talking like a military robot make me want to kiss her so bad?_

“Of course.”

“Always let me get out of the car first. I will survey the scene and make sure there are no threats present. If everything is safe I will open your door for you and stay close until I know you are in a reasonably safe position. If I get out and it is not safe, lets say I am killed or attacked, lock the doors.

There is a 9mm pistol and ammunition under the front seat in a lockbox. The code is 1221. There is a panic button under both back seats and one under the front seat. It will alert our office and the local pd that there is a problem and they will send help. This really goes for any situation where you might be surprised or attacked. Anytime we go into a room or are leaving a room, let me survey the danger and once I am satisfied you’re safe, I will wave you forward.

I will be giving you a small go-bag to carry with you at all times that contains a 9mm pistol, a burner cell and some cash. Whenever we are moving around outside of the car, you should always have it with you just in case something happens to me.”

_Holy hell. She is really prepared. This is a little scary all this talk of her dying or getting injured._

“I completely understand. Thank you.”

Kara gave her a serious nod. She pulled out her weapon and placed it on her hip before she exited the car. She walked around and carefully surveyed the situation.

_I wonder what her mouth tastes like._

When she was sure the coast was clear she holstered her weapon. Lena’s door opened and Kara put out a hand out to her to help her out.

Once again Lena was filled with crippling terror that if she touched Kara that she would feel something electric. She was already feeling the warmth spreading through her chest just being this close. Lena grabbed the side of the door and exited the car without taking Kara’s hand. Kara dropped her hand and tried desperately not to look hurt but Lena could see she was. She wished she could explain that a mere image of Kara sent her heart racing and that being near her made her feel terrified and safe at the same time. She wished she could tell Kara that if she took her hand or touched her she was sure she would press her lips to Kara’s and never pull away.

Kara closed the door behind Lena.

“We should probably just hang out in the back of the car if that’s okay with you”, Kara said a bit more serious.

“Sure.”

Kara opened the trunk and grabbed a couple sandwiches and drinks out of the cooler. She pushed the cooler back so Lena could take a seat. She grabbed some napkins and a pillow for her to lean against.

“Wow. You really thought of everything”, Lena said genuinely impressed.

“Do you need help up?”, Kara asked.

Lena looked at the height of the Range Rover trunk. It was high. She had to weigh her options. Look like a complete idiot trying to climb into the back of a Range Rover or accept help.

_Just close your eyes and don’t look at her lips. Don’t stare into her eyes. Who are you kidding?_

Lena stepped forward and crawled into the back of the car awkwardly. It was painful for her to climb in and she knew it had to be painful for Kara to watch. Kara once again looked a little wounded that Lena didn’t want her help but she just handed Lena a sandwich and a soda and took a step back. Lena leaned back against the pillow and felt terrible about herself.

_Jesus. What is wrong with me. She is so nice and now I’m sure she hates me._

Once Lena was settled in the car she opened up the sandwich. It smelled really good.

“What kind of sandwich is this?”, Lena asked.

“BLTA on honey wheat berry bread.”

Lena smiled.

“That’s my favorite sandwich”, Lena said surprised.

“I know. I contacted your publicist yesterday and asked her for a list of your favorite foods. I figured it would make the trip a little more comfortable if you had some creature comforts.”

Lena was deeply touched. She looked down at her sandwich and felt even worse.

“This…this was so kind. You didn’t have to go out of your way.”

“I didn’t mind”, Kara said seriously.

“Well…thank you very much. I appreciate everything you have done.”

Kara gave Lena a sweet smile and her heart melted.

_Please don’t hate me._

Kara stepped back and continued to survey the area.

“Are you going to eat something?”, Lena asked.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll eat when you’re done. I need to make sure you’re safe, Kara said seriously.

Lena looked around and saw there was no one in sight. She grabbed the other sandwich and handed it to Kara.

“Please eat. I feel completely safe with you.”

Kara looked around again. She accepted the sandwich from Lena.

“Thanks”, Kara said with a little smile.

Kara opened the plastic and pulled out the sandwich. She started to eat. It was clear to Lena that she was starving. Kara opened her soda and took a sip. She looked happy to be eating. Lena felt terrible that Kara was going to wait to eat knowing how hungry she was.

“You look like you’re starving.”

“I was up at four am prepping. I haven’t eaten since then.”

_She is so selfless. That is so hot. What is wrong with me?_

“I was thinking…I’m pretty exhausted and I’m sure you are too. The first day of a road trip is always the hardest. Maybe we can stop in Vegas tonight…if that works for you.”

“Of course. Whatever makes you most comfortable”, Kara said seriously.

_I broke her smile. What did I do?_

Lena and Kara finished their lunch in relative silence. When Lena was ready to exit the trunk she remembered how wounded Kara looked when she refused her help.

_Just do it Lena._

“I'm so sorry to ask but is there any way you could help me down?”

Kara gave Lena a genuinely happy smile.

A warmth and a tingle travelled through Lena's entire body when Kara wrapped her arms around her and helped her to the ground. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and held them there well after her feet were planted.

_Why can't I let go? Our faces are so close. Oh my God Lena you've held on too long. Let go._

Kara just gave Lena a kind smile. Lena let go and stepped back.

“I…um…I'm so sorry. I was feeling a little unsteady.”

Kara smiled and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

_God, you are so beautiful my chest hurts._

“No need to be sorry Ms. Luthor. That's what I'm here for. Ready to get going? Did you have to use the head?”

Lena started laughing.

“The head?”, Lena asked with a chuckle.

Kara started laughing when she realized who her audience was.

“I am so sorry. I mean the restroom.”

“More military talk?”

“Yeah…sorry about that”, Kara said with a smile and a blush on her cheek.”

Lena beamed.

“I can wait until we get to Vegas.”

“Okay. Let’s head out.”

***

Kara drove for another two hours and pulled into Vegas in the late afternoon. She pulled into the back entrance of the Aria hotel where they were met by the Hotel president, Jackson Lee. Kara grabbed their bags from the car and loaded them onto a cart.

“I can have a bell boy come and grab the bags if you like”, Jackson offered.

“No thank you. I’ll take them up. I would prefer to limit the number of people who know she is in the building”, Kara said with an authoritative tone.

_I want you to control everything. God you are so hot. Stop Lena. Just stop._

“No problem. If you need room service, turn down service or anything else I will handle it personally.”

Jackson handed Lena one of his business cards.

“Day or night. Do not hesitate to call.”

“We will only be here for one evening Mr. Lee but thank you for your kindness. I really appreciate it and I appreciate your discretion. This is not an easy time for me”, Lena said with a sad tone.

“I understand fully Ms. Luthor. I brought you one of our hotel uniform shirts and a hooded sweatshirt to wear inside just in case but as your publicist requested we have provided you with the Penthouse. You are the only guest on that floor and no one will have access except myself and security.”

“Thank you”, Lena said with a genuine smile.

***

Lena, Kara and Jackson travelled up the private elevator directly to the Penthouse.

Jackson showed them around and gave them a list of the amenities. Lena was exhausted and just wanted to rest but she was kind enough to listen to every word,

“You have a double Master Suite with two full bedrooms, a beautiful breakfast deck and sun deck, you have a jacuzzi and every other amenity a hotel can offer. Are you hungry now? I can head down and have something prepared.”

“Maybe in an hour or so. I need a shower and a change of clothes.”

“Very good. Anything special you’re craving?”

Lena looked at Kara who stood at attention and out of the way like a good bodyguard should.

She smiled at Kara.

“That lunch today was a gift. What would you like for dinner? What’s your favorite food in the whole wide world?”

Kara looked completely taken aback.

“I’m fine Ms. Luthor. You should order whatever you have a taste for.”

“Nope. I insist. I highly doubt any other bodyguard would have taken the time and care you did.”

“I’m good. I’ll just take some coffee”, Kara said with a serious face.

_Oh God…she really does hate me. Day one and I have already made her hate me. Jesus._

Jackson smiled awkwardly.

“How about steak and lobster?”

“That sounds delicious. Thank you so much”, Lena said trying to smile through the agony.

Lena reached into her purse and pulled out five hundred dollars. She folded it and handed it to Jackson.

“Thank you so much for your kind hospitality. I really appreciate it.”

“My pleasure. The food will be here in one hour. Thank you again for choosing the Aria. We are honored to have you…even for one night.”

Jackson walked to the door and made his exit.

She noticed Kara’s posture was stiff.

“I should do a more detailed sweep now that Mr. Lee is gone”, Kara said looking around.

“Okay. Do you mind if I stay here and try to find something to wear in my luggage?”, Lena asked.

“Not at all. I’ll be right back.”

Kara pulled out her weapon and made her way around the penthouse.

Lena sat down in the chair next to her luggage. She opened up her bag and tried to figure out what to wear. Her heart hurt. She hated that her weird hang ups were pushing Kara away. All she wanted to do was go after Kara and tell her how badly she wanted to take her hand. She wanted to tell her she had never felt this intense a connection to anyone in her whole life.

Instead, she just listened to her brave bodyguard make her way around the massive penthouse suite checking every inch to ensure she would be safe for the night. Lena sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Kara’s lips on her eyelids. She knew she was in trouble.


	4. From Nowhere

The moment Kara finished her sweep she carried Lena’s bags into her room without saying a word. Lena didn’t feel anger coming from Kara. She just got a sense of hurt and confusion and she could only blame herself. Lena stood there feeling completely helpless. She wanted desperately to make things better but she had no idea how.

_I can’t be honest with her. Never. She could expose my secret. Even worse…she could reject me. I have to do something to make this better._

“Thank you so much for moving my bags. You really didn’t have to.”

“I don’t mind Ms. Luthor. You’re exhausted.”

_How is she so sweet? I wish she was a terrible person I could hate. I wish she was rude or pissy but she is just so kind. Nobody is this nice._

“Do you mind if I go take a shower and get cleaned up before Jackson comes back?”

“Of course not. I’m sure you are looking forward to relaxing a bit. There are just a couple more procedural things I wanted to discuss before you go.”

“Sure.”

“It is vital that I can hear you and get to you at all times. We have to make sure there are never any closed or locked doors between us. I know how invasive it seems but if something happens I need to be able to get to you right away.”

_I don’t mind if you want to be close. I would be happy to have you in the shower with me. Oh Jesus Lena…stop it._

“I completely understand.”

“When you shower, please keep the door open so I can hear you. I will never invade your privacy or your space. I just need to be able to hear you if you need me.”

_Can she hear my thoughts?_

“I’m comfortable with you. Whatever you need me to do…I’ll do it”, Lena said with her sweetest smile.

“The same goes for your bedroom. Always keep the door open. I will never come in without announcing myself.”

“I trust you”, Lena said looking deep into Kara’s eyes.

Kara seemed surprised by Lena’s eye contact and deep sincerity.

“Um…thank you. I mean for your cooperation.”

“It is counterintuitive to work against you when you’re the one protecting me and helping me.”

“You’d be surprised how many clients don’t see it that way”, Kara said with a little smile.

“Assholes.”

Kara was completely caught off guard. She let out a loud belly laugh. Lena’s chest warmed and her skin tingled when she heard Kara’s laugh. It was so honest, so genuine…so sweet.

“I think I’ll go get cleaned up really quick too”, Kara said still trying to stop chuckling. “Remember to keep all of your doors open”, Kara said with a smile.

“Of course. You remember to do the same”, Lena said playfully.”

_Oh shit. I just said that out loud._

Kara just smiled and walked into her room with her bags. Lena felt a little lighter. She got the sense that maybe she hadn’t completely destroyed Kara’s image of her quite yet.

***

Lena looked through all of her clothes trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look pretty for Kara but she didn’t want to look like she tried too hard. She knew she should fight her desire to look attractive but she just couldn’t. She craved Kara’s attention. She craved those blue eyes on her.

When Lena walked out of her room, the food had already been delivered and set up. Kara stood there wearing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt.

_She looks so hot in black but I would give anything just to see her in something soft, something casual. Maybe a white t-shirt and nothing else. Help me._

Lena opted for her favorite sun dress. She had never met anyone who didn’t love a good sundress and it was Las Vegas after all. When Lena walked out, she was sure she saw a small flicker of interest in Kara’s eyes just for a brief second. That was enough.

Kara pulled out a chair for Lena. Lena was really surprised.

“Thank you”, Lena said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t think anyone has pulled out my chair in a long time.”

“Really? That is deeply disturbing”, Kara said. “It’s just good manners.”

“Well…thank you for being one of the last people on earth with good manners”, Lena said lightheartedly. “The people in Hollywood can be savages.”

“Well…some of them are kind.”

_Does she mean me?_

Kara poured herself a cup of coffee and walked over to her laptop.

“Are you going to eat something?”, Lena asked.

“I need to check in with Connor and give him a status update on the day. He gets pissy if I don’t get it to him as soon as I’m settled.”

“That reminds me…I should call and check in with Sam after dinner.”

“That would be good. I’m sure your publicist is waiting for an update as well.” You eat. I’m fine with coffee for now.”

“I’m sorry if I put you on the spot earlier…I mean about the food.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s just…you are uncommonly kind. I guess I just haven’t been around many kind people recently. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“I really appreciate that.”

“I’ll let you get to work on your update.”

***

Lena ate her dinner feeling an aching desire to talk to Kara. They sat there in silence. The only sounds were the air conditioning and the clacking of the keys on Kara’s laptop.

After Lena finished eating, Kara closed her laptop and sat back . She closed her eyes for a brief second and rubbed her temples.

Lena imagined herself walking over to Kara and rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

_I wonder what she would do. She’s all business. She would probably bat my hands away and tell me to get bent. Did I just think that. Get bent? Where did that come from?_

Lena felt like she would explode if she couldn’t be close to Kara. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to hear Cat in her head.

Your career is over if anyone finds out your gay. Even in this day and age, female romantic comedy stars have to appear to be attracted to men in real life. Men’s egos are too fragile to face the stark reality that there is an ever growing population of women who loathe the very thought of sleeping with them. Don’t screw up a lifetime of work for a fling. She’s your bodyguard, not some conquest you met at the club. Don’t do anything stupid!

Lena was so in her head she didn’t hear Kara trying to get her attention.

“Ms. Luthor?”

“Oh…um..yeah sorry.”

“I was just asking if you’re okay pushing through a long day tomorrow. We can probably make it to our next stop in Utah comfortably if we don’t stop too much.”

“Absolutely.”

“Why don’t you go get some sleep? I’ll be up if you need me.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“I try to stay awake as long as I can. I’ll get a few hours of sleep but the longer I’m awake the longer you are protected. Don’t worry. I’m used to it.”

“Do you allow yourself any personal time when you’re working?”

“Nope. Five minute shower max and 3 hours of sleep.”

“Five minutes? That must be so stressful? My showers and my baths are my sanity.”

“It’s fine. The last thing you need is me leaping out of the shower buck naked trying to save your life.”

_OH MY GOD. Is that an option? I would die. I could die happy._

“I just hate that you have to suffer to protect me.”

“I’m not suffering. I’m okay. This is the job and I am very used to it. You should definitely go and get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning. Seven am okay for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Sure. Any time you like.”

“I’ll ask Mr. Lee to pack up some food for us to eat on the road tomorrow”, Kara said.

“That’s a great idea. Thank you.”

Lena felt like a child being sent to bed but what choice did she have? Kara was creating distance and she knew it was probably for the best. It didn’t make her heart hurt any less.

“Thank you for everything you did today. I really appreciate all of your help.”

“No problem. It’s my job.”

_I wish you cared for me and it just wasn’t just your job. I want to matter to you._

“I’ll give Sam a call and get some sleep. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Lena made her way into her room and got ready for bed. She heard Kara sit down and eat something and she was able to relax a little more.

_Why do I care so much about this woman? We just met._

Lena changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.

When she climbed under the blankets she wondered if she would be able to sleep. The longing and desire she felt seemed to have manifested itself as a heavy weight on her chest. She actually ached to be near Kara.

She grabbed her phone and sent a text message to Sam. Her phone started ringing within seconds.

“Hi Sam”, Lena said trying to whisper.

“Hiya babe. How are you doing? How was your first day on the road?”

“Not bad. It felt like the day went by pretty fast.”

“How is the Aria treating you?”

“Very well. Jackson Lee has been very attentive.”

“Good. How are you feeling emotionally?”

_Should I say something? Can I say something? I trust Sam but it’s going to sound completely insane that I think I’m developing feelings for this person I just met. I am not allowed to date anyone and I am on my way to my father’s funeral. Nope. Keep your mouth shut._

“I’m okay.”

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“It sounds like it will be a long day I think we are stopping in Utah.”

“I booked a really cool place in Utah. It has a lot of character and should be super quiet.”

“Great. Thanks Sam.”

“Are you really okay Lena?”

“Yeah. I’m going to head to bed.”

“Love you babe. Try and get some sleep.”

“I will. Sleep well Sam.”

“Please call me if you need me babe.”

“I will. Night.”

Lena hung up the phone and placed it on her side table. She rolled over and dug her head into the pillow. She closed her eyes and prayed her heart would stop pounding.

She tossed and turned wondering how Kara was feeling. She wondered if she had pushed Kara away so much that she would never offer her a hand again.

_If I was her I would hate me. She has been so nice and I have been so crazy. She seemed slightly more upbeat but she didn’t eat with me. Why didn’t she want to eat with me?_

Lena closed her eyes tight and let the image of Kara’s smile soothe her to sleep.

***

The clock read 3:00 am when Lena screamed out. She threw the blankets off, tears poured down her cheeks but she was fast asleep.

Kara ran into the bedroom. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She stood in front of Lena’s bed trying to wake her.

“Ms. Luthor? Are you okay?”, Kara asked holding her weapon in her hand.

Nothing. Lena continued to writhe and scream. She groaned.

“DAD!! DAD!! HELP ME!!”, she yelled out.

Kara moved to the bed and laid down her weapon on the side table. She tried again,

“MS. LUTHOR! WAKE UP! MS. LUTHOR! MS. LUTHOR! IT’S JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP!”, Kara yelled. Kara sat down on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

“DAD! DON’T LET GO! DAD!, Lena yelled out again.

“Ms. Luthor…wake up. It’s just a dream. Everything’s okay.”

Kara could feel Lena shaking. Lena sat straight up and screamed again. Her eyes were still closed and the tears were still flowing down her cheeks. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tight and pulled her close.

“Lena…shhh…it’s just a dream. Calm down. Everything’s okay.”

Kara caressed Lena’s head gently. Her face glistened with tears and sweat.

Lena’s eyes opened. She was completely disoriented. She immediately felt someone touching her and she looked over at Kara holding onto her.

“I…I…what happened?”, Lena asked completely confused.

“You were having a nightmare…more of a night terror. You were screaming and crying. I’m so sorry I invaded your space but you were so scared.”

Lena gave her a little smile through her tears.

“Why are you sorry? Thank you for waking me up…and holding me.”

Kara still had her arms wrapped tight around Lena. She wasn’t letting go.

“Are you okay? Are you feeling better?”, she asked genuinely concerned.

“I think so…I…thank you.”

“You’re still shaking.”

“I don’t know what I was dreaming about. I think it was my father.”

“You were screaming ‘dad’ over and over.”

“Oh god. I am so sorry.”

Kara grabbed some of the blanket and pulled it up around Lena. She still held onto her with one arm.

“I am SO sorry. You must have been so startled.”

“Just worried about you.”

_Please don’t let me go._

Kara readjusted her arms but she still held on to Lena.

“You’re dealing with a lot. I’m sure this is just all of your stress and emotions coming out. It happens.”

“I just feel so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be”, Kara said caressing Lena’s cheek softly.

“Thank you for being here and staying with me. I don’t know how you are so nice. You have every right to hate me.”

“Why on earth would I hate you?”, Kara asked confused.

“Because I’ve been a total jerk all day and I’ve done everything wrong. You have been so kind.”

“I don’t hate you Lena and you have not been a jerk”, Kara said with a sad smile.

“I kept feeling like we were okay…and then I would feel you pull away and get all serious. I mean who could blame you. I’ve been a basket case all day.”

Kara pulled Lena closer and gave her a smile.

“You’re not a basket case. I pulled away for a couple reasons. One, your publicist pulled me aside this morning and told me not to talk to you about anything unrelated to your protection. She told me to give you space, not discuss my personal life or anything about me and she told me not to touch you. She was oddly specific but I assumed all this all came from you.”

“Jesus. Fucking Cat. I am so sorry. She had no right.”

“When you refused to let me help you all day I started piecing together that maybe you didn’t want me to touch you. I just assumed her orders came from you so I just wanted to respect your space.”

“I thought YOU hated me. You were so distant yet so kind and attentive. I guess I was really confused. I'm just so sorry.”

“Quite the contrary. I think you are a kind and compassionate person who is going through a terrible time right now. My instincts have told me you are a good person. I wanted to show you every kindness I could but you seemed to have an aversion to my touch. I figured the handshake was maybe a germ issue but I didn’t know. I started worrying you hated me.”

“How could I hate you? You are LITERALLY the nicest person I have ever met…and I do not have an aversion to your touch. I guess I just feel a little awkward with you doing so much for me and me doing nothing for you”, Lena said hoping to cover up her growing desire to kiss Kara’s mouth.

Kara smiled. A soft blush brushed across her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you what she said but I worried that you were the one with all of the rules.”

“Are there more?”

“Yeah. You have to sit in the back seat, I’m not allowed to eat with you or fall asleep in front of you. I mean I would never fall asleep while you were awake but the eating thing seemed strange. The worst part was not being able to talk to you. I can understand if you don’t want someone gabbing your ears off but it’s a really long trip.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and looked into her eyes.

_I could stare into her eyes for eternity. I hope she never lets me go._

“Please ignore everything that crazy looney toon said. I never asked for any of that. We are on a very long trip together and I want you to talk and sleep and, for the love of god, please eat when you’re hungry.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I hate my clients normally.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…they are usually spoiled assholes who treat me like a slave, never say thank you and refer to me as “the help”. You were so sweet and you smiled. None of my clients smile. I kind of wished you were a jerk when I heard all the rules but you were so sweet. I wanted to talk to you. You seemed so kind and I read about your philanthropy work. It is amazing what you’ve done with the Children’s Hospital and the women’s shelter project.

“You read about my philanthropy work?”

“I didn’t know anything about you.”

“All you find online is crap about me. Usually negative because people enjoy taking aim at people in Hollywood. You probably thought I was going to be a shallow asshole.”

“I read the brief Cat provided and some articles about your charity work. Acting is your job but it is a person’s actions, not their reputation that matters to me.”

_Fuck it!_

Lena threw her arms around Kara’s neck and held onto her.

“Thank you. Thank you for judging me based on well…me.”

Kara pulled back and smiled.

“Listen…I have to be professional. I have to keep you safe and make sure that I have laser focus. That doesn’t mean that we can't talk or share a meal…as long as your comfortable.”

_I want to live with you. I want to live right here in your arms._

“Can I sit in the front seat?”, Lena asked playfully.

Kara let out a chuckle.

“Of course you can.”

“Can we listen to some music? The silence has been deafening.”

“Of course. Cat said you didn’t like music in the car.”

“That cow is going to pay. I swear.”

“Let’s just start fresh tomorrow okay.”

“Okay. Will you do one more thing for me please.”

“Of course.”

“Please call me Lena.”

“Okay. I’d better let you get some sleep”, Kara said letting go of Lena.

Kara got up from the bed and stood up.

_Please don’t go. It’s so cold here without you._

Kara gave Lena a sweet smile. Lena couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sleep well Kara.”

“You too Lena.”

Kara walked out of Lena’s bedroom, through the entryway and into her own suite. She turned around and walked back into Lena’s room and smiled.

“My favorite food in the whole wide world is potstickers. I could eat a million of them. Good night.”

Lean beamed. Her heart was so full she thought she might die right there.

“Good night”, Lena said sweetly.

She hated that Kara let go but she knew what her arms felt like. She made her laugh, she saw her real smile. Best of all she confirmed that Kara not only didn’t hate her but she liked her. And then there were the potstickers. All in all it was a good day.

Lena closed her eyes, laid her head down on the pillow and fell fast asleep.


	5. This Feeling

When Lena awoke the next morning she couldn’t help but smile. She felt invigorated. Lena’s heart had been plagued by unrivaled pain and loss during the last few weeks with the scandal breaking and her father’s shocking and untimely death but the pain she felt was somehow lessened by her beautiful lionheart’s smile. It felt like a miracle.

She didn’t forget what was waiting for her in Connecticut but she felt like her heart was lighter. She felt better able to cope and that was what she needed desperately. She had found a renewed hopefulness and she longed to see Kara and that beautiful smile of hers. Lena knew if things got bad, she had the memory of Kara holding her in her arms to chase away any darkness she felt. Kara was her happy thought.

The clock read 6:30 am. She knew she had just enough time to dress and meet Kara outside for breakfast. Lena quickly made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and prepare for the day. She noticed Kara was moving around but she didn’t want to say good morning until she had pulled herself together.

When Lena walked out of her room fully dressed, she found Kara sitting at the table waiting for her. She gave her the sweetest most disarming smile Lena had ever seen. Breakfast was set up and Kara looked stunning in her black suit. Her wavy blonde locks were down and cascaded over her shoulders.

_You are so beautiful I feel like I could cry. Do you have any idea how much you take my breath away?_

“Good Morning”, Kara said beaming.

Lena couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.

_My heart aches to be near you._

“Good Morning”, Lena said feeling flutters spread through her chest.

Kara stood up and pulled out Lena’s chair.

Lena took a seat and gave Kara an appreciate grin.

“Thank you.”

“How did you sleep after I left you?”, Kara asked taking her seat at the table.

“Like a log. I passed out.”

“And no more bad dreams?”

“Nope. I guess you chased them away”, Lena said with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Good. I take my bodyguard duties very seriously”, Kara said with a lighthearted chuckle.

_I love this so much._

“Thank you for ordering breakfast. What time were you up this morning?”

“I woke up around five.”

“Oh no…you got no sleep last night did you?”

Kara smiled and put a hand on Lena’s.

“I’m good Lena. Don’t worry about me.”

_I want to worry about you. I want to take care of you._

Kara moved her hand back and pulled the coffee pot closer. Lena pulled the cover off of the plate before her to reveal her perfect breakfast. Egg white omelette, fruit, wheat toast lightly buttered and sliced tomatoes. Lena looked up at Kara and smiled.

“You really do take good care of me.”

Kara poured a cup of coffee for Lena before she poured her own.

“It’s easy. You came with a user manual”, Kara said with a giggle. “Cat gave me everything.”

Lena felt more flutters in her chest and it got warmer.

“Where’s your user manual? Where is the section on getting you to sleep more or take more than five minutes for a shower?”

“I assure you I am quite the hedonist when I’m not working.”

“So you eat turkey dinners in the bathtub followed promptly by a long nap?”, Lena asked with a hearty laugh.

Kara almost choked as she took her first sip of coffee.

She laughed hard and Lena joined in.

“I can never predict what’s going to come out of your mouth. You are very funny”, Kara said trying to compose herself.

“Not really. I mostly tell dad jokes but thanks for saying that. Maybe you can tell Sam. She thinks I have a dull sense of humor.”

“Let me guess…every joke she tells is dirty right?”, Kara asked.

“How did you know? She’s awful. She’ll tell a dirty joke in front of children at a restaurant. She’ll tell a filthy joke in front of a group of nuns. She is totally twisted.”

“She sounds fun.”

“She is. So…what did you order for breakfast?”

“Just some fruit and toast. I like to eat a light breakfast when I’m working. Back when I first started out I had this huge pancake breakfast and had to run at breakneck speeds for 20 blocks. I threw up so hard I practically broke a rib”, Kara said laughing.

Lena wasn’t sure why but she let out the biggest laugh. The idea of her beautiful Kara eating a massive breakfast and throwing up didn’t seem funny on the surface but Kara’s delivery was spectacularly funny.

“You poor thing. It feels like you are always putting your desires on hold for the sake of others.”

“You have NO idea”, Kara said without further explanation.

_Does that mean something? Could she be talking about me? Stop Lena._

“So…Utah? Never thought I’d be going there”, Lena said honestly.

“Yeah…not exactly the tourist destination for the rich and famous. Maybe when the snow starts.”

“Fall is my favorite season. Now that we’re outside of LA we should start seeing how beautiful the change of seasons can be. Wait until you see Connecticut in the fall. It is perfect.”

“I’m looking forward to it”, Kara said with bright eyes.

“Kara…thank you again for last night.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just sorry you had a rough night.”

“I’ve never had a nightmare like that. It was horrible but you definitely helped me.”

“I’m glad. Again, I’m really sorry I pulled away so much.”

“Same here. I liked your idea of starting all over”, Lena said with a little wink.

She put her hand out to Kara with a playful grin.

“Hi…I’m Lena. I’m a basket case with some serious emotional baggage and some serious real baggage. About five hundred pounds of it.”

Kara chuckled.

“You’re terrible”, Kara said smiling and shaking her head.

_Your laugh is like a drug. I’m addicted._

“Okay…your turn.”

“Hi…I’m Kara and your publicist threatened to have me publicly flogged if I look at you. Lovely to meet you”, Kara said taking Lena’s hand.

When their hands touched all of Lena’s fears came true in an instant. _Electricity._

Kara and Lena held onto each other's hands much longer than any playful handshake should have lasted.

They looked at each other and smiled but soon the smile turned to something more akin to a look of desire. Kara let go of Lena’s hand and sat back in her chair.

“Okay…so about our road trip”, Kara said smiling and shaking off what had just happened.

“Yes…Utah…woo hoo!”, Lena said with all of the enthusiasm she could muster.

***

“Mr. Lee, I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done. I really appreciate your assistance”, Lena said to Jackson as she gave him an envelope.

“Ms. Luthor, it was my pleasure. You always have a home at the Aria. You and Ms. Danvers have been exceptional guests and we really do appreciate that you chose us.”

“Well, I made sure to let my publicist know how helpful you’ve been.”

“Thank you. I made sure to pack enough food for the two of you in the cooler and it is back in the trunk. I hope it will do.”

“Thank you Mr. Lee.”

Lena walked towards the car. Kara shook Jackson’s hand and walked to the car to join Lena.

They both climbed in and buckled up. Lena couldn't stop grinning.

_I’m finally in the front seat. We are so close. I wish I could hold her hand while she drives. Stop daydreaming._

Kara started the car.

“Okay co-pilot. You’re in the front seat. You’re in charge of the music.”

“Do you have any preference?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“Do you have any favorite playlists on your phone?”

“Yeah…but you’ll hate my music.”

“Why?”

“Go ahead. Take a look but no making fun of me.”

Lena reached for Kara’s phone. Kara reached over and unlocked it with her thumb. Their hands touched again. _Electricity._

Lena scrolled through Kara’s phone and tried to stifle her laughter.

“This is a whole lotta Elvis Presley. Wow!”, Lena said with a grin.

“Go ahead. Say it. I’m a dork.”

“No…it’s just I didn’t realize anyone could have THIS much Elvis on their phone”, Lena said playfully.

Kara looked over at Lena and smiled.

“I have other playlists in there you meanie”, Kara said cracking up.

Lena reached over and put a hand on Kara’s arm.

“You’re adorable you big dork. I don’t have much experience with Elvis but I always assumed his music was cheesy 50’s music.”

Kara laughed hard.

“I’m just going to say this. “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You” is the greatest love song of all time”, Kara said with a genuine smile. “I challenge anyone falling in love not to cry when they hear that song.”

_I adore you. I adore your dorkiness. I adore that you love Elvis. No one loves Elvis anymore. Yet another thing to make you special. I love that you let me call you an adorable dork. You are adorable._

“Come on…let’s go”, Kara said with a chuckle and a cheerful smile.

Kara pulled away from the hotel as Lena scrolled through Kara’s playlists.

She selected a random playlist and sat back happily looking out at the the gaudy hotels on the Las Vegas strip. With the music and the view from the front seat, Kara was filled with a sense of comfort and peace she never imagined was possible. The sound of Kara’s laugh and her voice soothed Lena and made her feel safer than her gun or bulletproof car ever could.

“Okay…so I just have to ask…is it true you have no television?”, Lena asked.

Kara smiled.

“It’s true.”

“It’s just so amazing. I don’t know many people who have been able to avoid television like that. What was the last movie you saw?”

“I think I was a teenager. Maybe Terminator II. It’s been a while.”

Lena laughed hysterically.

“Wow! Okay…I am truly amazed.”

“I know it’s weird. Everyone looks at me like a weirdo when I tell them. Between that and all of the Elvis music I feel like I I should just avoid the conversation of pop culture all together.”

Lena looked at Kara and her heart hurt.

“I’m glad you didn’t avoid the conversation with me. I’m not kidding. You are extraordinary Kara. I respect the fact that you don’t just follow convention. You have no idea how hard it is to be judged by everyone without them ever meeting you.”

“Thanks”, Kara said with a sweet smile and a little blush on her cheeks. “I have this annoying habit of avoiding preconceived notions and I try to judge people based on their character and their actions.”

“Like I said…extraordinary.”

***

Kara and Lena drove for the next three hours and stopped in Cedar City for lunch. Kara pulled off at a rest stop and found a secluded area for them to sit at a picnic table and enjoy their lunch together.

Kara opened the cooler and found a shocking amount of gourmet food. She pulled everything out and laid it on the table.

When Lena saw the shrimp cocktail platter and the caviar she completely lost it. She started laughing and her laugh was contagious. Kara giggled.

“What on earth was Jackson thinking?”, Lena asked.

“I have no idea. He told me that Sam had sent instructions. She must have said to feed you like a celebrity.”

“Well…sit down. There is a platter of shrimp cocktail to eat. We definitely can’t bring this with us all the way to our next stop.”

Kara pulled out a full wheel of Brie and crackers and a bottle of champagne which she uncorked expertly for Lena.

“Can I offer you a plastic champagne flute of champagne”, Lena asked with a playfully upturned pinky.

“No thank you but if you have any Grey Poupon in there THAT would be lovely”, Kara said.

They laughed as they picked at their ridiculous lunch.

“I miss your sandwiches”, Kara said with a genuine smile.

“I’ll make you more if I can”, Kara said tenderly.

“Okay…so is it true you have zero social media?”

“True.”

“You’re amazing.”

“Well…Connor frowns on it and I am just not that person.”

“How have you managed to avoid all of the peer pressure that comes with living in Los Angeles?”

“When I was growing up on the farm we didn’t have a TV and we were completely content. My sister and I had the run of the place. We rode horses, fed the cows, played cowboys and Indians. We were just kids who didn’t know any better. When I got into high school some of the kids made us feel bad for not having a TV so my mom got one. We never watched it. Even though we thought we wanted one, our life was so much more interesting.”

“That is really sweet.”

“When I went into the Marines my life was all about being a good Marine. I worked out, studied, trained and did my duty. I protected my country and to do that you can’t have your head stuck in a tabloid magazine or your eyes glued to social media. We did team building exercises and I remember this one guy had his phone with him. Our Gunnery Sergeant smashed it to a million pieces. It just wasn’t a hard choice. I could be obsessed with TV and movies or I could chose to think about the missions, my team and serving my country.”

_I adore everything about her. She is so brave and so different. I wish I could just grab her close and tell her how amazing I think she is. I wish I could kiss those gorgeous lips and fall asleep with her beautiful blonde hair brushing against my face._

“How did you get into security?”

“I’ve talked too much about myself. What about you? Tell me how you got into acting.”

“Gross. Let’s talk about you”, Lena said with a lighthearted chuckle.

“Come on”, Kara said pleading.

_How could I say no to that smile and those gorgeous eyes?_

“Well, I was eighteen and living in Connecticut. They were casting for some extras in a movie that was being filmed in Greenwich. My best friend Maggie and I were obsessed with going to Hollywood so we showed up and we were cast. We did our part and were hanging out at the craft services table hoping to see some celebrities when a casting director approached me. She was about seventy and wreaked of cigarette smoke and BenGay but she told me I fit the build for a movie she was casting . It was a little teenage romantic comedy. I got the part and I have been doing sugary sweet nauseating fluff ever since.”

“Just an obvious observation here but you sound like you hate your job and hate Hollywood”, Kara said sadly.

“I love my job for one reason. I make enough money and have enough clout to do the philanthropy work I love. Helping people and making their lives better is what brings me real joy.”

“Then why not quit acting and do that for a living?”

Lena gave Kara a very sad smile.

“I know this will be hard to understand…you see when you’re an actor in Hollywood and you’re getting a paycheck it’s hard to leave. You get used to the money, the attention, the perks. For me it’s different. I wanted to walk away a bunch of times but I am locked into contracts that if I break them I will never act again. If I walk away from acting it would be permanent. Thankfully my studio contract is up in a couple months but Cat has me signing another deal after that. When you’re as…this is going to sound gross…”, Lena said trailing off.

“Please Lena…continue. Nothing you say will sound gross.”

“When you’re really famous…like world-wide stardom famous…it’s impossible to walk away because everyone will hate you. My fans will hate me for not making movies, Cat will string me up by my toes and feed me to hungry paparazzi. The press will call me selfish or accuse me of having a nervous breakdown. It’s just not as simple as doing what I want to do.”

Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes and gave her a smile that made her heart leap in her chest. She leaned in and laid a hand over Lena’s arm.

“I don’t know what goes into being an actress but I can tell you this purely from an outsider’s perspective. You are lovely. You are articulate and kind and funny as hell. No one has ever made me laugh the way you have in the last twenty-four hours. I don’t know if there are assholes out there judging you based on your movies or the things that have happened to you but I can tell you…I think you’re wonderful. You deserve to be happy Lena. You deserve to be happy and smile and feel completely at peace.”

_I’m falling. I’m falling so hard. She is perfect. Everything she says to me is so beautiful. God, I just want to kiss her so bad._

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and gave it a gentle caress. The gesture felt intimate. Lena leaned her face against Kara’s hand for a brief moment and smiled. Her eyes were glassy with tears. She was touched beyond words.

“I don’t know what to say Kara.”

“You don’t have to say anything at all. Just know…I think that separate from all of the Hollywood bullshit…YOU, Lena Luthor are spectacular.”

Lena smiled. She moved a hand to Kara’s as it rested on her cheek.

_I am dying right now. She is SO wonderful. What am I going to do?_

“Thank you. That’s all I can say. Thank you for seeing ME”, Lena said tenderly.

When Kara moved her hand away from Lena’s cheek, she could still feel the warmth. She could still smell Kara’s perfume. It smelled like strawberries and clean laundry. It was the sweetest smell in the world.

Kara and Lena finished their absurdly decadent lunch and continue their discussion about their jobs and the challenges they faced.

When they got back on the road Lena felt like she had a much deeper and more meaningful connection to Kara. She couldn’t understand how someone she had met only a day before could have made such an impact on her but she felt like her soul was lighter just knowing there was someone out there that thought she was “spectacular”.

The drive from Cedar City to Provo took longer than Kara expected but neither she or Lena minded. Upbeat music played in the background.

“Who is this? I love this song”, Lena said.

“Robyn I think.”

“Hang With Me” played loudly.

Lena started listening to the lyrics and she realized the they were hitting a little too close to home. She smiled and skipped the track.

“Take Me on the Floor” by the Veronicas started playing. Again, Lena started feeling like the music was speaking to her.

“What playlist is this?”, Lena asked.

Kara just smiled and drove.

Lena looked at Kara’s Spotify.

“My Super Lesbian Playlist”, Lena read out loud.

Kara let out a chuckle and Lena blushed.

_I know I felt a connection to her but there’s my confirmation. Wow. No wonder all of the songs are speaking to me. They are all about loving women._

“Sorry…forgot that one was in there”, Kara said with a little laugh. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all”, Lena said.

_I want to tell her I’m gay. I want to tell her I kiss gross men for a living and I hate myself every day. I want to tell her the reason Cat was such a colossal bitch was because she is terrified someone will find out I’m gay and my career will be over._

“Is it hard?”, Kara asked.

“Is what hard?”, Lena asked nervously.

“Not being able to be the real you…I mean…never mind”, Kara said shaking her head.

_She knows._

“Yes. Excruciating.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s why Cat was such a demon to you. I think she was afraid I would…not that I…she just assumes…”, Lena trailed off.

“That you are attracted to every woman you meet.”

“Yep. That’s about it.”

Kara smiled.

“Lena Luthor…you live a much harder life than any of your adoring fans or the press could ever know.”

_I love you for understanding that. I love you for saying that. I love the way you speak to me._

“You can understand why I have to keep this a secret”, Lena said feeling ashamed about herself.

“I do. I get it. I served in the military during a time that was not exactly the friendliest. I need you to understand your secret is safe with me.”

“I’m surprised Cat told you”, Lena said testing the waters.

“She didn’t have to.”

***

  
When Kara pulled up to the hotel in Provo she and Lena Were both shocked. The parking lot was packed full of people throwing balls to each other and tailgating.

Kara backed out of the driveway.

“Sam said this place was quiet. What the hell?”, Lena asked getting stressed. She could feel all of her anxiety leaping into her throat.

Kara looked over at Lena and put a hand on her arm. She spoke in a low, calming voice.

“Why don’t we go find somewhere to lay low. We can try coming back later this evening. If the place is still a zoo I’ll push through to our next stop and you can sleep.”

“Okay. I am so sorry.”

“I’m sure it will mellow out a bit.”

Kara pulled up a map on her phone. She found what she was looking for. She drove for a few minutes and pulled down a long road. When she pulled the car over, Lena saw a beautiful lake in front of her. There was no one around and the view was breathtaking.

She looked over at Kara and smiled.

“This is perfect”, Lena said with a thankful grin.

They got out of the car and stretched their legs. The air was fresh and clean and the only sounds around them were the sounds of nature.

Kara grabbed a blanket and the two pillows out of the trunk. She laid them down on the grass near the lake. She and Lena sat down and looked out at the gorgeous water.

Kara looked around and beamed.

“This is why I don’t need a TV. This is my idea of a perfect day.”

“So you like the outdoors?”

“I do. Maybe it’s growing up on the farm but I feel the most relaxed and the most free when I’m outdoors. I love hiking and kayaking. I love mountain climbing. Anything I can do outside.”

“I have always wanted to try mountain climbing.”

“It’s exhilarating. You have to try it.”

“Cat would murder me.”

“Cat would have to get through me”, Kara said with a little smile.

“It sounds like you had a really fun childhood growing up on the farm”, Lena said. “I’m a little jealous.”

“It was fun. Alex and I lost our dad when we were young so that was hard but my mom is the best. She never made us feel like she was a single parent. She was more of a super parent.”

“She sounds amazing.”

“You have a sister right? Alex.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you two close?”

“Very. We talk all of the time. We haven’t seen each other since the beginning of the year but she’s a great sister.”

“Where does she live?”

“She lives with my mom on the farm in Nebraska. She moved to New York to be a cop years ago but she moved back when she suffered a tragedy.”

“What kind of tragedy?”

“She lost her partner during a drug bust. She was crazy about Maggie and she never told her how she felt. Some piece of shit drug dealer shot Maggie and Alex was so broken hearted.”

“That is so awful.”

“It was. My sister is amazing but for a while there she didn’t even recognize herself. She’s doing much better now.”

Lena put a hand on Kara’s and looked deep into her eyes.

“I’m really sorry about your father.”

“It’s okay. It happened years ago”, Kara said trying to be strong.

“How about your family? I read you have a brother right?”

“Yeah. Lex. We used to be close. He was a great brother. He is brilliant. He is a neuroscientist and an all around genius. When I moved to Hollywood we grew apart but I love him very much. My birth mother died in childbirth so I never got to meet her. Lillian has been in my life from the start. She’s not exactly the warm and cuddly type of mother. She was more of the let-the-maid-do-it kind of stepmother. She never cooked and she wasn’t exactly maternal but we got by.”

“How are you feeling about the funeral?”, Kara asked. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s okay. I wish you could have met my dad. He was amazing. He was this bigger than life super genius but he had such a warm heart. Growing up he made me feel like I could do anything…be anything. When I got my first real acting job he was on set to cheer me on. My brother judged me for not going into medicine like him and my dad but my dad always loved and supported me. I remember one of our last conversations he just told me how proud he was of me and my work with the Children’s Hospital. He totally got me and what I was trying to do. I…”, Lena said before she broke down and started to weep uncontrollably.

She finally let go.

Kara moved closer and wrapped her arms around Lena. Lena pressed her face against Kara’s chest and just sobbed without hesitation. Kara held her close and pressed her lips to Lena’s head. She just let Lena cry as much as she needed to and she needed to cry a lot. She hadn’t been able to let go before. Maybe it was because she didn’t feel safe or maybe it was because she didn’t have someone who would take care of her without judgement before.

Lena kept her face pressed to Kara’s chest and tried to compose herself. Kara pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Lena. Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“You have a handkerchief?”, Lena said sniffling and giggling a little.

Kara just smiled and held on.

“Yeah. I find sometimes they come in handy.”

“Who are you?”, Lena asked sincerely. “You always seem to make the situation better.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it tenderly.

“Are you okay?”, Kara asked.

“Yes. Thank you. I am so sorry about that. I feel like all I do is cry on you”, Lena said pulling away and rubbing Kara’s shirt.

Kara smiled sweetly.

“You can always cry on me. I’m here.”

_Is it possible to fall in love with someone you haven’t known more than a couple of days? Is it really possible? I don’t think I could love a person more than I love her right now._

Lena pulled back and wiped her nose with the handkerchief.

Kara still sat close to her and rested a hand on her back. She looked at Lena with care not sympathy. She appreciated that.

“I haven’t been able to cry.”

“That happens sometimes when you lose someone.”

“I haven’t been able to cry in a long time. I don’t know what happened. Sitting here with you I just…I just let go and it felt good. I’m so sorry. I am really embarrassed I keep losing it in front of you.”

“I would rather you be honest and vulnerable with me than try to hide how you’re feeling. That is one of the things I like about you the most Lena. You’re real.”

_And yet I’m not being honest with you about how I feel._

Kara smiled and moved a strand of hair out of Lena’s face.

“Thank you for letting me be vulnerable. I guess my father’s death is something I hadn’t quite faced.”

“I’m here and I will be here for you as much or as little as you need me.”

“Can I tell you something super embarrassing?”

“Of course.”

“I have one friend. That’s it. I mean I am surrounded by people twenty-four-seven but Sam is the only person in this world that I share anything with. Sometimes she makes it hard to be vulnerable since she is such a rock.”

“Well…you have two friends now. I don’t have a lot of friends either. Alex is and always will be my best friend. I know…pathetic that my sister is my best friend.”

“Not at all. Your relationship seems really special.”

“I have some friends from the Corps but I believe in quality over quantity.”

“I like that.”

“Come on. Let’s get some of that lake water and splash it on your face. We can go back to the hotel and see if the frat has left the building.”

Lena let out a little chuckle.

She put a hand on Kara’s chest and looked deep into her eyes.

“Thank you Kara.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

***

When Kara drove them back to the hotel the sun was setting and the place was still overrun with people.

“Call Sam”, Kara said as she backed out of the parking lot once more.

Lena pulled out her phone and dialed Sam’s number.

“Hey Sam”, Lena said with a deflated tone.

“You okay babe?”, Sam asked.

“The hotel you booked in Provo is a nightmare. There must be some kind of sporting event. What’s the next room you have booked for us?”

“Nothing until Denver. Hold tight and I’ll see if I can get you something else. I’ll call you back in five. So sorry Lena.”

“It’s okay Sam. You couldn’t have known.”

Kara touched Lena’s arm.

“Let her know that I don’t mind driving a little more.”

“Sam…Kara said she is willing to drive a little more.”

“Okay. I’ll call you back.”

Kara pulled over to the side of the road.

“Are you sure you’re okay driving?”

“Absolutely. If you start feeling tired you can just sleep. I need to get you to Connecticut as soon as possible.”

_But I don’t want this trip to end. I know I need to be there for the funeral but this time with you has been the happiest I’ve been in a long time. It feels so strange._

Lena’s phone rang loudly and startled them both. They both let out a nervous giggle.

“Hey Sam?”, Lena said laughing.

“You sound more cheerful.”

“You had to be here.”

“I found you a suite at the River Terrace in Green river. It’s a little over two hours away but it will take you the right direction. It’s one of the only places that allowed me to book online. Will that work?”

Lena turned to Kara.

“Are you okay driving to a place called Green River? Sam said it is over 2 hours away but she was able to get us a room”, Lena asked Kara.

“Absolutely. Have her text me the address and I’ll set up the directions.”

“Sam…Kara said it’s fine. Can you text her the address?”

“Right away. I’ll call ahead and try to get everything set up.”

“Okay. Thanks Sam. I’ll give you a call if we run into any issues. Thanks again..”

“Safe travels babe and sorry again for the issues in Provo. You doing okay?”

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who wanted to drive. Besides…the drive has been nice”, Lena said looking over at Kara. “Yeah. I’m good. Talk to you later sweetie.”

Lena hung up the phone. Kara received the text from Sam within seconds and she was able to program the address into her phone. She looked at the map carefully.

“We’re all set. This shouldn’t be bad at all”, Kara said with a grin.

Lena put a hand on Kara’s arm and smiled back.

“I’ll stay awake with you. Do you want to play some Elvis to keep you awake?”, Lena asked playfully.

“Don’t be cruel”, Kara said with a chuckle.

It took Lena a minute.

“HA…you can make cheesy dad jokes too.”

“Totally. Anything upbeat. I need to stay awake.”

Lena searched through her music and found a classic rock and classic country playlist. She hit play and Kara smiled.

“Perfect.”

***

When Kara pulled up to the River Terrace things were blissfully quiet.

Sam had sent a text message letting them know to be expecting the hotel manager to be waiting outside.

A man in a suit stood outside of the hotel and looked around searching the parking lot with his eyes.

Kara flashed her lights and he ran over. He was a tall sweaty man. He looked incredibly nervous as he approached the car.

“I’m going to open the window to speak to him. If anything happens get into the backseat and stay down.”

_She is so cute when she’s being paranoid._

Kara pulled her weapon out of the holster and placed it on her lap.

She rolled down the window and gave the nervous hotel manager a look that said “I dare you to try something.”

“Hello”, Kara said.

“Ummm…hello…Jacqueline Jacoby?”, the hotel manager asked.

“Yes”, Kara said firmly.

“I am so sorry. We received your publicist’s call. She booked a suite but we are all filled up for a convention. I have one room with a queen bed left. It’s a good room. Would you like to take it?”

Kara looked back at Lena.

“I completely understand if you would prefer two rooms. We can go somewhere else.”

“You’ve been driving for hours. We can take it.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Lena felt awful that her poor hero was going to be sleeping on some cold hard floor.

“I don’t want you to do that.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Kara looked at the hotel manager. He was staring down at the gun on Kara’s lap.

“Sorry. I can’t take any risks”, Kara said to the sweaty man.

“I under…understand the manager said. I am so very sorry.”

“It’s fine. We will take the room. We need to get her inside without anyone seeing. Can you help?”

“We have a service elevator that we can use. It should be private.”

“Great. Thank you. It is imperative that we keep the number of people who know she is here to a minimum.”

“We can clear the floor temporarily and say we smelled gas. Depending on what time you are leaving tomorrow we can sneak you out without a problem.”

“Sounds perfect. We will wait here. Let us know when you are ready for us.”

“Okay. I will be back shortly.”

Kara rolled up the window and parked in a more secluded spot. She looked over at Lena who looked exhausted.

“You okay?”, Kara ask tenderly.

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Same here. I’m really sorry they didn’t have two rooms.”

“It’s completely fine. I don’t mind. I just want us to get some sleep. Talk to me. Keep me awake.”

“You can sleep. I’ll be fine.”

“Nope. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“That’s sweet”, Kara said with a genuine smile.

_She thinks I’m sweet. I love that._

Lena felt a warmth move her chest that was so intense she felt like she would scream if she couldn’t touch Kara. She placed a hand on Kara’s arm.

“So…Denver tomorrow?”

Kara didn’t move her arm away.

“Yep. Denver is beautiful. It should be a nice drive.”

“It’s really nice seeing all of these places. I flew to LA from Connecticut and other than Vegas I haven’t seen any of the places we are driving through. It’s really interesting. I kind of feel like I wasn’t really living before. Does that sound weird?”

“Not at all. My favorite thing in the world is to travel.”

“I think I read that in your dossier.”

“Being in the Marines afforded me the opportunity to see some interesting places. When I go on vacation I like to travel around and explore. I just let the place take me away.”

“That sounds so freeing”, Lena said looking far off.

Kara put a hand on Lena’s.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking that I will never be able to do something like that. My whole life is planned out.”

“This isn’t. This hotel in the middle of Utah is not on the plan. So here is a little mini adventure for you”, Kara said trying to make Lena smile.

Lena still looked sad.

“I would love to travel the world. I think it would be so great to just explore. I’ve always wanted to see Europe.”

“You haven't been to Europe?”

“I’ve been to Europe but I am always shuffled from hotel to meeting to filming location and back. I never get to just see things.”

“And you worry about me losing a couple hours of sleep? Your job is a job Lena. Don’t let anyone take away your freedom to enjoy your life.”

“Too late. This is the most free I have felt since I was…well I don’t even remember the last time I felt this free.”

Kara started laughing.

“Most people say I make them feel trapped.”

Lena held onto Kara’s arm tighter.

“Not me. You make me feel safe and warm.”

_Oh my God. Did I just say that? Why did I say that? Warm? That sounds so intimate._

“Thanks”, Kara said blushing. “I’m glad.”

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

A knock on her window disturbed their reverie. Kara held her weapon and opened the window. Lena moved her hand so she wouldn’t be in the way.

“We are ready for you. If you open the trunk we can grab your luggage.”

“Who is we?”, Kara asked.

“I only told one other person. We will be the only two that know she is in the building.”

Kara looked at the nervous manager and gave him her most serious and terrifying look.

“If anyone finds out she is here I will string both of you up by your toes and beat you to death. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“No one finds out.”

“Of course.”

Kara rolled up the window and Lena started laughing.

“Holy shit Kara! That was so scary. Do you do that for all of your clients?”

Kara looked over and smiled.

“Nope.”

Kara opened the door and gave Lena a wink.

She closed the door behind her and surveyed the parking lot. Lena saw her talking to the manager and the bellboy he tapped in to help take care of them. She could tell more threats were being levied at them. For some reason, Kara protecting her so aggressively really turned her on. Her chest flooded with heat.

_Oh no. This just got real bad._

Kara finished her sweep and opened Lena’s door. Lena stepped out and Kara stood close. The bell boy grabbed their bags and shook every step of the way. As they rode up the service elevator, she caught the bell boy and the manager staring at Kara’s gun. It was no surprise since it was pressed to her hip. Lena liked riding in an elevator with Kara. It gave Kara an excuse to be closer and wrap a protective arm around Lena. Lena’s paradise was being wrapped in Kara’s arms.

***

Lena let out a huge sigh of relief when the door closed and the hotel manager and bell boy made their exit.

“Are you sure you’re okay not having room service brought up?”, Kara asked.

“Definitely. Those nervous little men were setting my teeth on edge. I just wanted to be here where it is quiet…with you.”

Kara smiled and blushed again.

“I can order pizza and meet him out in the hallway.”

“To be honest I am so exhausted I don’t know if I’m hungry.”

“I’m pretty beat too.”

“Will you sleep? Please”, Lena pleaded with Kara.

“Okay. I’m too tired to fight.”

_I would never fight you but I like that you’re listening to me. I need you so bad Kara._

***

Kara and Lena took turns getting washed up and ready for bed. Lena sent Sam a text letting her know they were settled in for the night and put the phone down on the side table. When Kara walked out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and black shorts Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”, Kara asked confused.

“Did you come out of the womb wearing black?”, Lena asked laughing.

Kara joined in.

“I try and keep things consistent when I’m working a job.”

“Do you ever wear anything that’s not black?”

“At home. For sure.”

_I want to see your home. I want to see what you wear. I want to take every lick of clothing off of you and make love to you in your bed._

Lena had to shake off her overwhelming desire. It was getting worse.

Kara grabbed the extra pillow and blanket from the closet and bent over to make her bed on the floor next to Lena. Lena couldn’t help but stare as Kara bent over in front of her.

_This is NOT helping me calm down. God she is so hot. I need a cold shower. Who am I kidding? I need her._

Kara laid down on top of her makeshift bed.

Lena turned off the light and climbed into bed. She felt a heavy weight on her chest. She knew by now it was her longing to be near Kara that weighed on her so heavily.

She laid there in bed for almost an hour. She tossed and turned. She was so exhausted before and now she just couldn’t sleep. The only thing that brought her any comfort was knowing Kara was still awake tossing and turning as well. She could hear her breathing and trying to adjust her pillow.

“Can you sleep?”, Lena asked?

Kara sat up and smiled.

“Nope. I am wide awake.”

“Me too. I was so tired earlier and now I feel wired.”

“Is it because we’re hungry?”

“Maybe.”

“What should we do?”, Kara asked.

“There is a honor bar. Do you want to grab everything in there and see if there is a movie on TV? I mean…I know you don’t watch TV but it might relax your you enough to fall asleep.”

Kara stood up and grabbed her pillow.

“That actually sounds really good.”

“Do you want to go grab those fluffy robes from the closet and I’ll dump everything from the honor bar out on the bed?”

“Sure”, Kara said as she made her way to the closet. Lena went to the honor bar and grabbed everything.

“Isn’t everything in there like a hundred dollars”, Kara asked.

Lena laughed out loud.

“Don’t worry…I think I can afford it.”

Kara let out a chuckle.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Kara grabbed one of the robes and put it on. She brought the other robe to Lena and laid it down on the bed. Lena picked it up and wrapped it around herself. She caught Kara staring at her nightgown before she tied her robe closed.

_I want your eyes on me. I want your hands on me._

Lena laid back down on the bed and fluffed up the pillows behind her. Lena fluffed up Kara’s pillows and patted the bed urging Kara to lay down. Kara laid down next to Lena and leaned back. She was careful to maintain her distance.

Lena grabbed the remote and checked the guide to see what movies were available.

“So…you haven’t watched a movie since you were a teenager. Any movies you want to see?”

“I don’t know. What movies do you like?”

“Anything that I’m not in. I love old movies. Anything with Audrey Hepburn. Anything black and white.”

“So you never like to watch your own movies?”

“I can’t. It’s really the same movie made over and over again with a different leading man and a different cheesy setup.”

“Have you ever made a movie you enjoyed?”

“I made one early in my career. It was a small independent film. It was one of the only times I felt like I was playing someone like myself. I connected to the character. When Cat became my publicist she told me there was no money in films like that and she just kept booking me these trite rom-coms.”

“I’d like to see one of your movies.”

“I’ll have Sam send you all of my movies…and a tv…and a Blu-ray player”, Lena said laughing. “Just watch them without me.”

“Okay”, Kara said a little disappointed.

Lena moved closer to Kara and put a hand on hers. She gave her a little smile.

“Come on…let’s find something good.”

Lena found Casablanca in the list of movies and she knew it was perfect.

“Have you ever seen Casablanca?”

“Nope.”

“I think we have a winner. Hand me some of those chips. I’m starved.”

Kara grabbed the chips and opened them. She took one and handed the bag to Lena.

When the opening music started to play, Lena was filled with a sense of calm and contentment she had never felt before. She was about to watch one of her favorite movies, she was warm and cozy and Kara, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen was laying next to her and getting closer and closer. She was getting closer to reach for the snacks but Lena didn’t care what her motivation was. She just laid back happily and watched the story unfold.

***

When Lena opened her eyes the movie had ended and she was laying close to Kara with her head on her chest. Kara’s arm was wrapped around her and she could hear the soft sounds of her breathing and her steady heart beat. Lena closed her eyes and held onto Kara tight. She wasn’t sure how they got into that position but she was sure that being wrapped safely in her arms was the closest thing to heaven she could possibly feel.


	6. Only Fools Rush In

Lena awoke to the warmth and comfort of Kara’s arms. Her face was pressed to her chest. A few strands of Kara’s hair laid next to her cheek and the soft sounds of Kara’s breathing were like music to her ears.

_Please don’t let go. This might be the most perfect feeling I have ever felt._

Lena felt Kara stir. She held her breath and waited.

_If she didn’t intend to hold me I will feel her pull away. I might hear her gasp or apologize. Keep your eyes closed Lena. Keep your eyes closed and just enjoy this feeling as long as you can._

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tighter. She moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed her hair softly.

“Good Morning”, Kara said in a hushed whisper.

Lena opened her eyes.

_She didn’t pull away! She’s holding on! Ahhhhhh. Don’t screw this up._

“Good Morning”, Lena said softly. She looked up and gave Kara a sweet smile.

“How did you sleep?”, Kara asked.

“I was out. I don’t even remember when I fell asleep.”

“I think you passed out right before we meet Rick.”

“Are you serious?”, Lena asked with a soft chuckle. “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I was exhausted too but the movie was really good. You were right.”

_She fell asleep after me which means she did hold onto me._

“I do need to ask you something. Feel free to tell me to get bent if it’s too personal.”

Did she just say ‘get bent’? I said that in my head. Maybe she really can read my thoughts.

“Okay…”, Lena said with a little smile.

“So last night you had a dream of sorts. You talked in your sleep.”

“Oh no. I am so sorry. Was it another nightmare?”

“Not quite. You fell asleep and and then about a half an hour later you sat straight up, confessed your love for squirrels and then passed out again. Is there something you want to tell me?”. Kara asked with a little chuckle.

Lena cheek’s flushed red. She gave her a sweet smile and put a hand on Kara’s chest. She looked deep into her eyes.

“I guess it’s time. Kara…I’m into squirrels”, Lena said trying not to crack up. “It could ruin my career but love is love and I love me some furry little tails.”

“I knew it!”, Kara said pulling Lena closer and laughing.

_She’s holding me close. We’re laughing. What does this mean? It feels so good. She is so warm and so adorable._

“So, you liked the movie?”, Lena asked. “Have I lured you to the dark side?”

“I really enjoyed it. Thank you.”, Kara said with bright eyes and an upturned grin. She moved her hand back to Lena’s head and caressed it softly. “Maybe next time you can watch the movie with me sleepy head.”

“Be happy I fell asleep. I know every line. I would have recited every line throughout the entire movie. I am so annoying. Sam hates watching movies with me for that very reason.”

“Sam’s loss”, Kara said with a grin.

_Can I kiss her? I can’t believe she hasn’t let go. It feels so nice. That means something right? Friends don’t hold each other like this but what does it mean? Who cares? She feels so wonderful._

“Do we have to leave soon?”, Lena asked.

She pressed her head to Kara’s chest and held on. She didn’t want to leave her reactions open to interpretation. She wanted Kara to know how much she loved being close to her.

“We can lay here for a few more minutes. Colorado isn’t going anywhere. The drive shouldn’t be bad at all. It’s only six hours away. Are you okay with us stopping so much? I can drive through to our next stop if we need to.”

_How do I say I think I'm falling in love with you without saying it? How do I tell her that I never want to say goodbye to her? How do I tell her I can’t let her go?_

“I think the pace is perfect. I need this time and…being with you…on this trip is the happiest I’ve been in a very long time.”

_Nailed it!_

Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes and smiled sweetly.

_I’m melting. I’m actually melting._

“I feel the same way Lena. Before I took this job I was having a hard time finding a reason to smile. When you made me laugh with that ‘assholes’ comment, it was the first time I had really laughed in at least six months.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep. I mean…I know I’m a serious person. It’s the nature of the military and the nature of my job but I don’t know…I guess you came in and knocked down some walls with the seriously weird and adorable things you say. It’s weird because I have literally known you for a few days and I feel like…”, Kara said before Lena interrupted.

“Like we’ve known each other so much longer…right?”

“Yeah.”

“My job makes me distrustful and paranoid sometimes. Meeting new people is never easy because I have a hard time connecting with them and trusting them.”

Lena put a hand to Kara’s cheek.

“Do you trust me?”, Lena asked sincerely.

“You’re wrapped in my arms. I trust you Lena. I trust you and I adore you.”

Lena’s heart leapt.

_She ADORES ME! Jeez. She adores me. What do I say? Did she really say that?_

Kara continued.

“This is not my normal operating procedure. I don’t typically cuddle with clients.”

Lena giggled.

“Really? So you don’t share a good snuggle with Gary Gertmanian the swarthy Senator or Kimberly, the daughter of the rich socialite?”, Lena asked playfully.

Kara laughed hard.

“See what I mean? I never know what you’re going to say. I love that about you.”

_Did she just say she loves something about me? Oh my God. Am I starting to matter to her?_

Lena gave Kara a sweet smile and moved a hand to her chest.

“Just a couple minutes like this. That’s all I ask.”

Lena laid her head down and closed her eyes. She had no idea what any of this meant. She only knew it felt right. She had confirmation that Kara cared about her but she knew she was probably dealing with the same internal struggle. If they were apart, it was horrible but if they were together they could lose everything.

Kara grabbed onto Lena and held her tight for five more perfect minutes before they admitted to themselves they had to get up and get moving.

They got out of bed together and Lena felt a flash of warmth spread through her.

_This is what it would be like if I had you with me every night. Well, except neither of us would have any clothes on and I would keep you in bed all day._

***

When Kara and Lena got on the road again Lena was feeling perfectly content. Her heart rested easy knowing she had a long road ahead to get to know Kara better.

She didn’t know what was going to happen but their evening together was the happiest and most peaceful evening she had experienced in years. Her face actually hurt from smiling.

Lena watched Kara as she drove. Her eyes were so focused. She took every precaution to ensure Lena’s safety but she would look over from time to time to give Lena a smile. Lena couldn’t help but stare at Kara’s lips and wonder if she would ever be brave enough to kiss her. She didn’t know if Kara felt the same way but she had to hold out hope.

Upbeat music played in the background as Kara drove them towards Colorado.

“Tell me what you do…when you’re not working. What’s a typical day like for you?”, Lena asked.

Kara smiled.

“I get up early and exercise. I eat a big leisurely breakfast. Something filling. I take a ridiculously long shower, throw on comfortable clothes and I read or I plan out my adventures. I looked at new and interesting places to visit and explore. Sometimes I’ll get dressed and head out for a long hike or go mountain climbing. I take photos wherever I go and usually close out the day with another long hot shower, dinner and a good book.”

_I want to be there. I wish I could be there curled up in your lap reading my book while you read yours. That sounds like a perfect day to me._

“How about you?”, Kara asked. “What is your perfect day off like?”

“I get so few days where I am not filming, interviewing or doing something for my silly career. My last day off was lovely. I woke up early, did some yoga, mostly to remind myself to breathe and ate my favorite breakfast. You know the one. I showered and got dressed. I spent the first half of the day cooking in the kitchen and when I eventually left, I visited my philanthropy partner at the Children's Hospital to do some catch up.”

“You love it don’t you?”

“The Children’s Hospital?”

“Philanthropy all around. You always smile so bright when you talk about that side of what you do. It’s obvious that is where your heart is.”

“One hundred percent.”

_Well now you’re where my heart is._

“My favorite part of that day was Sam coming over and we watched old movies until past midnight. I love marathoning the classics.”

“Like Casablanca?”

“Exactly.”

“How did you and Sam become friends?”

“She and I met when my career really started taking off. I had just hired Cat as my publicist and I was at that stage in my career where I felt very lonely. I had no one I could trust. Everyone around me seemed to be telling me what I wanted to hear and never just gave me the truth. One day I walked into Cat’s office and Sam told me she hated my dress. I laughed so hard. She was so genuine. She wasn’t even a bitch about it. It was just funny. We were friends from that point forward and I have always been able to rely on her to tell me the truth. She has always had my back even when Cat is a she-demon.”

“Which I imagine is most of the time”, Kara said with a sad smile.

“Exactly.”

“I’m glad you have someone you can rely on”, Kara said with a sweet smile.

“Sam is a good person and a great friend.”

“How the hell does she work for Cat?”

“No clue. She took the job because Cat is the number one publicist in LA which is saying a lot but now I think she stays for me. She suffers a lot of abuse from Cat but she just takes the hits like a champ. The worst part is that Cat hates that we are friends so she punishes Sam whenever she gets the chance.”

“I would think she would be happy that you two have that connection.”

“Sam is gay and out and that terrifies Cat. She hates that we are friends because she is concerned that if we are seen together rumors will spread.”

“That is so stupid.”

“That’s Hollywood”, Lena said sadly.

***

Kara drove towards Denver. Upbeat music played and Lena smiled as she looked out the window.

“You look happy”, Kara said.

“I am. I love being able to see all of this. It’s better than I ever could I have imagined.”

“I’m glad. Hey…are you hungry?”

“Kind of. Is there more caviar back there or did we get a real lunch today?”, Kara asked laughing.

“I made sure to work with that smarmy little manager and get some sandwiches and stuff. Much more approachable food.”

“But I’m a ‘celebrity’. I need shrimp cocktail for every meal”, Lena said laughing hard.

“Only the best for you.”

Kara pulled off the highway at Grand Junction for lunch. She drove around and found a relatively secluded place for them to have a couple sandwiches in peace.

She grabbed the sandwiches and drinks from the cooler and pushed it back. Lena looked at the trunk. This time it wasn’t about whether she should or shouldn’t ask for help. Now she worried if Kara helped her she would kiss her passionately without any hesitation.

“Kara…do you think you could help me?”

“Of course”, Kara said with a joyful smile.

Kara stepped closer to Lena and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena wrapped two arms around Kara’s neck. They stood there for a moment, wrapped together, their faces only inches apart.

“Feels like we’re about to dance”, Kara said.

“I’ve never danced with a woman”, Lena said with a sparkle in her eye.

“It’s no different than dancing with a man. Well…except for one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Eh…you have to try it before you could really understand”, Kara said playfully teasing Lena.

“Well…show me then”, Lena said with a smile.

Lena grabbed her phone and looked through her music. She messed around for a second and smiled. She chose the perfect song.

“I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You” began to play through Lena’s phone.

Kara beamed.

Lena let go of Kara’s neck. Kara took a step away from the car and put a hand out to Lena. She smiled sweetly.

“Would you like to dance?”

“I would love to”, Lena said.

Her heart raced. Her pulse quickened. Every nerve fired off at once. She loved the feeling. Lena took Kara’s hand and followed her as she walked a few feet away from the car so they had room.

_Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!_

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck once more. They gently swayed to the music. Lena could feel the heat between their bodies, she could smell Kara’s perfume. It was intoxicating. She felt Kara pull her a little closer. Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair as they swayed.

“I feel the difference”, Lena said with passion in her eyes.

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek.

“Was I wrong about the song?”, Kara asked with a smile.

“Not at all. It’s perfect”, Lena said dreamily.

Lena dropped her arms and pressed her head to Kara’s chest. Kara wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. They swayed there and closed their eyes.

Almost as soon as the song ended, they heard the sound of a call ringing through.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move an inch”, Lena said to Kara.

Kara smiled.

Lena picked up the phone and answered the call.

“Lena?”, Sam said shakily.

“What’s wrong?”

“Lena…is Kara there? Of course she is. I need to talk to both of you.”

“Okay…what’s wrong?”

Lena waved Kara over and she looked serious.

Kara walked over and wrapped an arm around Lena’s lower back.

“Is everything okay?”, Kara asked concerned.

“I’m putting you on speaker Sam.”

Lena hit the speaker button.

“Listen…have you two seen the news yet?”

“No. What’s wrong?”, Kara asked.

“It’s…it’s Lena’s ex. He was being transported between the jail and the courthouse. There was a crash and he escaped. He shot one of the guards and killed him. He’s on the loose somewhere in New York.”

Lena’s face dropped and she turned white as a sheet.

“How long has he been gone?”, Kara asked switching on protector mode.

“About three hours.”

Lena looked uneasy. She leaned against the car to brace herself.

“I need to tell you both something.”

“What is it Lena?”, Kara asked.

“Yeah. What’s wrong?”, Sam asked.

“About six months ago I got a letter from Jack in prison. I wasn’t going to read it and send it back but curiosity got the best of me. I opened it and it was a creepy love note slash death threat.”

“WHAT?”, Sam asked. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”, Sam demanded.

“I didn’t think I should take it seriously because he was in prison and going on trial. I never thought…”  
, Lena trailed off.

“We need to call the cops immediately…maybe the Feds”, Sam said almost hysterical.

“Sam…this is Kara, she said taking the phone from Lena.  I don’t think you should do that. We need to get Lena somewhere safe where no one will be able to find her. She can lay low until he is caught and then I will get her to the funeral.”

“Why?”, Sam asked still unraveling.

“I read that his Jack guy was some kind of computer genius. It stands to reason that any communication you have with anyone outside of this circle could lead him straight to Lena. As it is we should probably dump Lena’s phone. I will get her contacts and put them in my phone. We will stay in contact from my phone only.”

“That is very true. He is very resourceful”, Lena said looking terrified.

“I have a safe place I can take her. I’ll get her there and keep her there until Jack is caught. I’ll get her to Connecticut as soon as he is apprehended.”

“There is a world-wide bulletin going out and a manhunt has already begun. It shouldn’t take very long”, Sam said starting to calm down.”

“I agree. I’ll get her somewhere safe Sam. I promise.”

“Thank you Kara. I feel better knowing she has you to keep her safe.”

“Lena…are you there?”

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s arm and held it tight.

“Yeah Sam.”

“Are you okay babe?”

“I….I don’t know.”

“Everything will be fine. Kara…where are you taking her?”, Sam asked.

“I’m taking her home to Nebraska. It’s not a bad drive from here and my mother lives there. No one should be able to connect my family with Lena so it should be safe. It is also a farm so we are well armed and we have a ton of land. I would rather have Lena as far away from New York as possible so we need to stop moving towards Connecticut for now.”

“That sounds perfect. Text me when you get there…okay?”

Lena was still too in shock to say anything.

“We will Sam. Thanks for the heads up”, Kara said holding onto Lena to brace her.

“I love you Lena. Please take care of yourself”, Sam said with heartache in her voice.

“I love you too Sammy. I will.”

Kara ended the call and put down the phone. Lena just stood there with tears running down her cheeks.

“I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. I really thought there was no danger.”

“Don't be sorry Lena”, Kara said wrapping her arms around her tight.

Lena pressed her face to Kara's neck and held her with all of her might.

“We should call the police. I don't want to put you or your family in danger. You didn't sign on for this”, Lena mumbled into Kara’s neck.

“Please don't worry about that. I signed on to protect you and that's the plan. My mom is a badass and my sister is an ex-cop. The Danvers girls are fighters. I'll call my mom on speaker. You'll see.”

“Okay but if they are uncomfortable I can call Sam. We can find another way.”

Kara let go of Lena and hit the speed dial for “mom” . She hit speaker. The phone rang twice and then a cheerful voice answered.

“Danvers residence”, Eliza said.

“Mom?”, Kara said tying not to sound freaked out.

“Hi baby. How are you doing? Is everything okay?”

“Not really mom. I'm with a client and we're in trouble. I'm coming home if that's okay. We need a place to lay low.”

“Of course my love. Where are you?”, Eliza asked calmly.

“Grand Junction Colorado. We should get to you around ten tonight.”

“Okay baby. We will have the beds made up and food ready.”

“Thanks mom. Can you make sure no one is on the farm or planning to come to the farm for the next few days? My client is rather well known. It does increase the danger if anyone other than you and Alex are there.”

“Of course. No one is here and we can lock up the gates to make sure we don’t look like we’re home.”

“Mom…this is a pretty dangerous situation. Are you sure you’re okay with us coming?”

“The danger doesn't matter to me at all. If you two need help we are here. I'll tell your sister. She will be thrilled to see you. She has missed you so much.”

“Thanks mom.”

“I love you Kara. Safe travels.”

Kara disconnected the call.

“Your mom sounds so sweet and so calm”, Lena said with a little smile. Her eyes were still glassy with tears.”

“You see. You have nothing to worry about. My mom and Alex are like me. They have no interest in pop culture or celebrity gossip. You will be safe with them.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her close. She kissed her head tenderly.

“I'm safe as long as I have you. No matter where I am I know I will be okay if I'm in your arms.”

“I promise I will keep you safe. I would die for you.”

“That's your job.”

“This isn't a job anymore Lena. Come on. We should get on the road.”

They climbed back in the car and Kara reprogrammed her directions to take them to Nebraska. She took off quickly. Lena was terrified and she couldn't stop shaking. Kara reached over and took Lena's hand. She gave her a little smile.

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

Kara interlaced her fingers with Lena’s. She wasn’t letting go.

_There is a psycho after me and all I can think about is how good it feels to hold her hand. What is wrong with me? I am so scared but I know Kara will protect me. Why didn’t I tell anyone about Jack? I hope he doesn’t find me. Why can’t I stop my thoughts from racing? I’m freaked. That’s it. Totally freaked. Oh God…I’m meeting her family. This is all too much._

Lena wasn't sure what she would find in Nebraska but she was thankful she had her brave lionheart by her side. She knew if things got really bad all she had to do was press her head to Kara’s chest and close her eyes. Kara would keep her safe no matter what.


	7. Bleed To Love Her

Kara drove for a little over four hours with intense purpose. Lena held onto Kara’s hand and tried to stay as calm as possible. They drove in silence and Lena found it hard to stop shaking.

Kara looked over at Lena.

“Let’s pull over for a second”, Kara said.

Kara pulled off in Denver and drove until she found a beautiful park. The parking lot was nearly empty and the scenery was breathtaking. Kara pulled over and looked over at Lena with concern in her eyes.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to Lena. Lena unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kara. They pulled each other closer and caressed each other's heads. Lena felt like she could finally breathe. She started to tear up again.

“I’m sorry I’m not handling this better”, Lena said holding on tight.

“There is no right way or wrong way to deal with this Lena. You are doing the best you can. I would be worried if this didn’t freak you out.”

“I’m just so scared. I know it’s stupid but I can’t fight this overwhelming dread. I just feel like an idiot for not telling anyone about Jack.”

“You’re not an idiot Lena. No one could have predicted what would have happened. Listen…in just a few hours you will be safely tucked away and there will be nothing to worry about. For the time being we need to find a way to relax. Jack is in New York far away from you. Everything is going to be okay.”

“How do we relax?”

“Stay here and lock the door behind me. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Kara got out of the car and opened the trunk. She moved things around and grabbed a handful of stuff. She returned to the car and Lena unlocked it. Kara threw the remnants of the honor bar onto the front seat along with two cold bottles of water from the cooler. She gave Lena a little smile. Lena exhaled more. Seeing Kara really smile warmed her heart. She gave her a sweet smile back.

Lena grabbed all of the stuff off of the front seat and moved it out of the way so Kara could sit down. Kara got back into the car and gave Lena a little wink.

“How’s this for a start?”

Lena felt a warmth spread through her chest.

_You make everything better. I hope you know that._

Kara pulled out her phone and looked through her playlists. She found a road trip playlist and hit play.

Lena felt the warmth spread more.

“Better?”, Kara asked with a tender grin and a sparkle in her eyes.

“Yes. Thank you. Much better.”

“Come on…let’s have a snack and some water. I think we just need to feel normal…well our version of normal.”

“I love our normal”, Lena said sincerely.

She took Kara’s hand in her own and rubbed it with her thumb.

“Me too”, Kara said with a sparkle in her eyes. “We’ll eat something and get our energy up. We have about seven more hours to go. I want you to get some sleep if you’re tired. We should get to the farm around ten or so.”

“Thank you for pulling over”, Lena said.

“We both needed this.”

“Are you sure it’s okay that we are bringing all of this to your poor family?”

“Of course. We will keep you safe. Besides…I haven’t been home in a long time. It will be good to see my family.”

“I can’t believe I get to see where you grew up.”

“It’s pretty spectacular. I can’t wait for you to see it.”

***

When Kara pulled away from the park, they both felt a little lighter and a little more prepared to face the last leg of their journey to Nebraska. Road trip music played, their cravings for salt and sweet were fulfilled and Kara and Lena returned to their state of bewildered bliss.

They hadn’t discussed what they were feeling. They hadn’t talked about what it meant that they held each other all night or danced together. Neither of them felt like they needed to. All they needed right now was to hold onto each other's hand and enjoy being together.

***

Kara pulled down the long dirt road leading to the farm around 10:15 pm. Lena had snoozed a little but she didn’t want to leave Kara alone so she forced herself to stay awake. It amazed her that Kara’s career forced her to operate on so little food and sleep. It was just one more thing that made her love Kara.

Lena looked over at her brave protector. She looked stunning in the moonlight. She looked stunning in any light. Lena’s heart was warmed just being near her.

_I wonder what her mother and sister are like. They sound wonderful but what if they don’t like me? What if they read something about me or just don’t like my face? What if they think it’s insane that Kara stuck with me after all of this changed up on her?_

“Are we getting close?”, Lena asked.

Kara looked up and smiled.

“We’re here”, Kara said with a grin as she stopped the car for a moment.

Lena looked up and saw a big sign that read “Jeremiah Farm and Ranch.”

“Jeremiah?”

“Jeremiah was my father’s name. Mom changed the name from “Danvers Farm” when he passed away to honor him.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and smiled.

“That is really sweet.”

“Come on. I don’t know about you but I’m starving and I need a bed bad.”

Lena suddenly felt more nervous.

_Why is it so important that they like me? Why am I so worried? Because, Lena…if they don’t like you she can’t possibly like you. She loves her family. She adores me. She said that. She really adores me. I just want to kiss her and never stop. I might be losing it._

Kara pulled the Range Rover up next to two trucks near the main house. Lena couldn’t see much of the farm that late at night but she could see the well lit big beautiful farm house. It was something out of one of those romantic stories about the ranch owner’s daughter falling in love with the young ranch hand.

Lena saw two figures appear on the front porch. They made their way towards the cars.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and smiled.

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

Kara kissed Lena’s hand and she felt the warmth move through her like hot cocoa on a cold day,

Kara went to open her door.

“Do I need to wait for you?”, Lena asked.

Kara smiled.

“Nope. Not here. You’re safe here.”

Lena opened her door and they both stepped out of the car. Kara walked around and stood next to Lena.

Eliza and Alex walked over and smiled. Eliza and Kara moved to each other and embraced warmly. Eliza held on tight and kissed Kara’s head a few times. Lena watched Kara reunite with her mother and her heart felt warm and happy. She wished she had someone in her life that loved her like that. Lionel had been that for her but he was gone now.

Eliza pulled back and surveyed Kara.

“Hi baby, how are you holding up after the long drive? Are you okay?”

“Hi mom. I’m okay. We’re okay. It’s definitely been a long day.”

“Well…you’re home”, Eliza said kissing her forehead and her cheek.”

Lena stood off to the side smiling. Eliza let go of Kara and walked over to Lena. Lena held her breath.

Eliza gave Lena a warm smile and wrapped her arms around her.

_She’s hugging me. That’s a good sign right? Why does it feel so nice to be hugged by a mother?_

Lena wrapped her arms around Eliza and closed her eyes. They began to fill with tears.

Eliza squeezed Lena harder and pulled back with a sweet smile. Lena could see Kara in those eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Luthor. My name is Eliza. Welcome to our home.”

Lena smiled but her eyes were glassy with tears.

Eliza rubbed a drop from her cheek and gave her a sad smile.

“You've been through a lot haven’t you?”

Lena just smiled and nodded her head. She didn’t have the words. She didn’t imagine Eliza would be so warm and kind during their first meeting. It brought out every emotion all at once. 

“Well…you’re safe now sweetie. Welcome to the farm. Our home is your home for however long you like or need.”

Lena smiled and grabbed onto Eliza. Eliza could feel Lena starting to cry.

_Why am I losing it? Pull yourself together Lena. You just met this woman. She is so kind and so warm. She is welcoming you into her home even though you bring nothing but trouble to her and her family. She’s going to think you’re insane._

Eliza moved a warm and comforting hand to Lena’s head.

“You must be exhausted and starving. Come on. Let’s get you two fed and then we can grab your bags.”

Lena pulled back and wiped away her tears. Eliza still held onto her.

“Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home. I am so sorry to intrude like this. I’m so sorry to cry like this. I think I’m just tired.”

“Of course you are. Kara doesn’t bring anyone home. Ever. If Kara brought you here it’s important to her. You are not intruding at all.”

Lena smiled and tried to hold back more tears.

Kara and Alex watched Lena and Eliza together and smiled.

Lena let go of Eliza but Eliza grabbed onto her hand and walked her over to Alex.

Alex gave Lena a big smile. Lena had heard enough about Alex to know she would like her.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Luthor. I’m Alex…Kara’s sister.”

“She’s told me all about you. Both of you…please call me Lena”, Lena said with a smile.

“My mom explained that you two are in danger.”

“You may have read about my ex escaping custody.”

“We’ve been keeping up with the manhunt story. He hasn’t been caught but everyone is looking. Are you okay?”

“I feel better now.”

“Good”, Alex said with a smile.

Eliza walked over and wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her head. Lena had never seen such a warm and affectionate mother before.

“I’m so sorry to bring this to both of you.”

Alex smiled.

“Please don’t be sorry. Kara brought you here to keep you safe and there is no one better equipped to do that than us. You’re safe on the farm. There are no prying eyes or crazy fans so you can take this time to regroup. Hopefully that sonofabitch will be caught soon and you can rest easier.”

“Why were you two in Colorado?”, Eliza asked.

“My father passed away in Connecticut and my publicist hired Kara to drive me.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss”, Eliza said moving to Lena and taking her hand.

Now Eliza held onto Kara and Lena,

_I love this woman. She is why Kara is so kind._

“Why didn’t you fly?”, Alex asked.

“I was on a flight back to LA from New York a few months ago. There was engine trouble, turbulence and the oxygen masks deployed. It was terrifying. The plane dropped and we were all sure we were going to die. People were praying and screaming. It was the absolute worst experience of my life. I knew I couldn’t do that again.”

Kara stepped forward and took Lena’s hand.

“I am so sorry. I had no idea it was that bad. You didn’t tell me”, Kara said genuinely saddened by Lena’s story.

Lena turned back and smiled at her with all of the love in her heart.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t get past it.”

“Well…welcome. You have a home here as long as you need one. I’m an ex-cop, Kar is ex-military and mom is armed to the teeth and protective as hell. You came to the right place”, Alex said with a wink.

Lena beamed.

“Thank you both so much for welcoming me into your home.”

Eliza wrapped a supportive arm around Lena’s shoulder.

“Come on sweetie. Let’s get you some food.”

Eliza walked Lena towards the house.

Kara and Alex looked at each other and smiled.

“Hey Putz”, Kara said with a big grin.

“Hey Putz”, Alex said back with a huge smile.

Alex ran to Kara and threw her arms and legs around her sister and kissed her face. Kara almost fell over from the sheer force of Alex’s excitement.

Eliza and Lena turned around and watched the sisters reunite.

Kara grabbed Alex close and hugged her with all of her might. Alex dropped her feet to the ground and grabbed Kara’s shoulder.

“I missed you Kar.”

“I missed you too Alex.”

Alex gave Kara a tickle and she ran towards the house laughing. Alex ran after her but they both stopped dead in their tracks when Eliza gave them a stern but playful look.

“Okay you two…I think Lena needs some calm right now not you two acting like two monkeys in a barrel.”

Lena let out a chuckle.

The warmth spread through her entire body like a wave. It touched her heart to see the real Kara. No pretense, no professional cover…just the real unfiltered Kara.

I love her even more.

Eliza held onto Lena and walked her inside with a smile.

***

As Lena watched the three Danvers women run around the table setting down dishes and pouring drinks, she was filled with a sense of belonging that was foreign to her. 

_I just met this family and yet they have welcomed me into their home so graciously. I didn’t realize there were people like this. They are so honest. So trusting._

They all sat down at the table and Kara let out a big sigh. Lena saw a smile on Kara’s face she had yet to see. It was a smile brought to her face by being home with her loving family.

Lena looked at the table full of food and she was amazed. There was fried chicken, fresh fruit, salad, home made biscuits and two different kinds of potatoes. It looked like a picture from a country cookbook.

“This looks spectacular. Thank you so much”, Lena said to Eliza and Alex.

“Yeah…thanks Mom…thanks Putz.”

Lena let out a little chuckle.

“Why do you two call each other Putz?”, Lena asked grinning.

“It goes back to when they saw Grumpy Old Men years ago. These two were just kids. I took them to the big movie house in town and boy did I regret it. These two started calling each other ‘Putz” that night and that has been their nickname for each other ever since.”

“I’m just going to say it. For a tough ex-marine and a tough ex-cop, you two are kind of adorable”, Lena said with a genuine smile.

“It’s part of our charm”, Alex said. Kara leaned across the table and gave her sister a poke.

“Sorry Lena…my daughters see each other and they become kids again.”

“Well maybe if you visited more”, Alex started.

“Yeah. I know Alex. I’m sorry I didn’t get home for your birthday.”

“You bought me a car. I would take a car over you any day”, Alex said laughing.

Lena looked confused.

“You bought her a car?”, Lena asked Kara genuinely surprised.

“Yeah…Putz here was driving the same old broken down Honda Civic for years. I tried to get her to let it go but she was so freaking cheap. It was disturbing. Connor gave me a bonus and all I was going to do with it was replace my already new car. I decided if I couldn’t be here I would buy her a more farm appropriate vehicle and have her car crushed into a million pieces”, Kara said laughing.

Lena’s heart was full.

_I love seeing you this happy. You are so cute. I wish I could just wrap my arms around you and kiss you right here._

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s knee. Kara smiled and took Lena’s hand in her own. She gave it a little squeeze.

“My CDs were in that car when they crushed it!”, Alex said laughing.

“It’s called Bluetooth Alex. No one listens to CDs anymore.”

“Well…they were precious to me”, Alex said not able to keep a straight face.

Eliza looked at Lena and smiled. She mouthed “I’m sorry” to Lena.

Lena smiled back and mouthed “Don’t be.”

Eliza served everyone with a big helping of food.

Lena was shocked when she cleared her entire plate before anyone. Kara looked over and beamed.

“So clearly you hate my mother’s cooking.”

“You were right. Your mother IS the best cook Wow. I don’t think I’ve eaten that much since I moved to LA.”

“It’s called the LA starvation diet”, Alex said joking. “Kara lost twenty pounds when she moved.”

“I needed to lose twenty pounds. Mom was fattening us up for the slaughter”, Kara said with a belly laugh.

Lena looked at Kara with love in her eyes. The look didn’t escape Alex or Eliza’s attention. It was clear to see how much Lena and Kara cared for each other.

“Would you like seconds?”, Eliza asked. “There’s plenty.”

“No thank you. I’d better stop now. I can’t go back to Hollywood 20 pounds heavier but if I had to gain weight it would be eating your amazing chicken.”

Alex leaned in.

“Wait until you taste it cold. Me and Kara always sneak down in the middle of the night and eat the cold chicken out of the fridge when mom is asleep.”

“I heard that”, Eliza said with a smile.

“You didn’t do a terrible job either Kara”, Eliza said. “Haven’t you two been eating?”

“Not like this. We didn’t stop and have a real dinner tonight. We just ate some chips and cookies.”

“No wonder you were starved. Lena, if you get hungry or thirsty at any time you come down here and help yourself to anything you like…okay?”

Lena smiled.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Why don’t you two finish up eating and go grab Lena’s bags?”, Eliza said to Alex and Kara.

“Okay mom”, they said in unison.

“Lena…I’ll show you your room so you can get comfortable.”

“Thank you.”

Kara looked over at Lena and smiled warmly.

_God, how her eyes sparkle in this light. They are so blue. I could get lost in them. I think I love you. I know I love you Kara._

Lena followed Eliza upstairs. Alex waited until the coast was clear and leaned in.

“WHAT the HELL was all that?”, Alex whispered with a smile.

“All what?”, Kara asked.

“Umm…Lena Luthor…”, Alex started.

“Yes. That’s her name.”

“You two…there’s something going on there. The looks, the gestures, you two holding hands under the table. I mean come on. She is the most famous woman in Hollywood.”

“Shhhh…I know. She’s famous and I’m just some bodyguard. I get it. Nothing is going on.”

“I call bullshit Kar. I saw the way you looked at each other. That’s love baby.”

“I’ve known her for a few days. It’s not love.”

“Then what is it?”

“I have no freaking clue. All I know is I really like her.”

“Of course you do. She’s Lena Freaking Luthor!”, Alex whispered a little louder. “She is way out of your league.”

“Shhhh….come on Alex.”

“Just tell me…have you kissed her?”

“No Putz. I haven’t kissed her.”

“Why the hell not?’

“It’s complicated.”

“Okay…try me. Explain the complication.”

“If she dates a woman…even if it is just a rumor…her career is over. If Connor ever found out I kissed her, he would fire me and blackball me so I could never work another security job ever again. I wouldn’t be able to get a job at Walmart.”

“But you obviously like each other. That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Maybe not but it is what it is. We can’t be together. We like each other but we can’t act on it.”

***

Eliza guided Lena up the stairs.

“I’ll have you stay in here. This is Kara’s old room. I’ll have the two monkeys bunk together in Alex’s room so you have some peace and quiet.”

“Thank you”, Lena said. “I think it’s really sweet how close they are.”

“They have always been close. Alex has really missed Kara during the last few months. She’s been through some hard times herself but seeing her tonight showed me that she is finally on the mend.”

“Well…at least there is a silver lining to all of this”, Lena said with a sad smile.

_But I want to fall asleep in Kara’s arms. It’s going to be so cold without her here._

“The rooms have an adjoining bathroom. There are fresh towels and toiletries for you. Kara keeps clothes here. I know she has some robes hanging in the closet if you need one.”

Lena could hear Kara and Alex bring the luggage upstairs. They brought Lena’s bags inside the room.

“Thank you girls. Kara…you bunk with Alex and try to keep it down so Lena can get some sleep.”

“Okay mom”, they both said in unison.

_They are both so adorable._

“Lena, we will let you get cleaned up and more comfortable. Come on girls.”

Alex turned and walked out with Eliza. They walked down the hallway and stopped when they realized Kara stayed with Lena. They listened.

Kara smiled at Lena. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck tight and held on.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”, Kara asked sincerely.

“For keeping me safe, for bring me home, for letting me meet your wonderful family.”

“Lena you don’t have to thank me. All I want to do is keep you happy and safe.”

Lena pulled Kara closer and buried her face in Kara’s neck.

“I’ll miss waking up next to you.”

“Me too”, Kara said softly.

“I can’t believe this is your childhood bedroom. No posters on the walls?”

“Nope. I wasn’t that kid. More of a book worm.”

“You are so strong and tough. I can’t believe you are also a bookworm.”

“I’ve got layers”, Kara said with a chuckle.

Lena smiled and put a hand on Kara’s chest. They both closed their eyes. They pressed their foreheads together.

“Get a good night sleep Lena.”

“You too Kara….you little monkey.”

Kara made a monkey noise and Lena laughed sweetly.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you…but I’m very lucky”, Lena said genuinely.

“I feel the same way Lena. Have sweet dreams and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara pulled Lena close and held on. She kissed her forehead.

_Please kiss my lips. I need to kiss you so bad._

Kara moved her lips to Lena’s cheek and kissed it very softly.

They held each other for just a minute more and let go.

Kara walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. She opened the closet door and pulled out a robe and slippers.

“I know you have clothes but feel free to help yourself to anything you need”, Kara said.

_Can I sleep in one of your shirts? I want you wrapped around me. Maybe your shirt will make me feel closer to you._

“Good night Kara.”

“Night Lena.”

Kara walked out of the room and they could both hear the sound of footsteps running downstairs quickly. Lena smiled. 

***

Lena took a hot shower and got ready for bed. She looked through Kara’s drawers and found no black at all. She found a crisp white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

_Oh Kara…I want you all around me. I want you on top of me. I want you beneath me._

Lena exhaled. She already missed her.

Lena put on Kara’s clothes. They smelled so wonderful and they were incredibly soft. She climbed into bed and laid back on the cool clean sheets.

Lena closed her eyes when she heard a little knock on the door.

_Kara?_

“Come in”, she said.

The door opened and Eliza stood there with a mug and a smile.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all. I was just crawling into bed.”

“I was bringing the girls a cup of warm milk to help them sleep and I thought I would bring you a cup. I added a little touch of rum. It should help soothe you to sleep. I added a lot of rum to their’s to keep them quiet.”

Lena let out a little chuckle.

“Thank you so much”, Lena said with glassy eyes.

Eliza brought the mug around and set it down on the side table. She sat on the edge of the bed and moved the covers over Lena. Lena was surprised. Eliza was so maternal and caring even though she didn’t know Lena at all. She looked at Lena with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry you’ve been through so much but you are safe here.”

“I feel safe here.”

“Good. Then we are doing something right”, Eliza said with a warm glow.

“Thank you for welcoming me into your home and being so kind. This has all just been really hard.”

“Do you have any family nearby to help you?”

“No. I was the closest to my father. My stepmother is cold and I’m not very close to my brother. I have a good friend but she stayed back in LA.”

Lena took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what you’ve read or heard about me. Some people are not so kind. I hope you understand that I am just a person.”

“I am sure you are aware of Kara’s aversion to anything well…popular. We are the same way. The truth is…we judge people based on their actions and their hearts not some article in a magazine or a tabloid.

I hope you understand I’m not kind to you because you are a celebrity. I want to be kind to you because you are thoughtful and genuine. You are going through a terribly hard time and you need support now. I want to take care of you and welcome you into my home because I can see how much Kara cares for you. If Kara cares for you, then your ours. You’re part of the family now.”

Lena smiled. She couldn’t help but get teary. She was touched beyond words. Even though she had Lillian and Lex, she never felt the familial connection the Danvers women had. She felt lucky to be a part of it, no matter how temporary it might be.

“I care for Kara too”, Lena said with sincerity in her eyes.

“I can see it in your eyes and your smile. I can tell you I have never seen my baby this happy. That smile of hers is new. I think it belongs to you.”

“I’m glad.”

_She has a smile that is just for me? I love that._

“I’ll let you get some sleep. Eliza leaned over and kissed Lena’s forehead. She gave her cheek a caress and gave her a little wink.

“Drink your milk and have sweet dreams.”

“I will. Thank you Eliza.”

Eliza got up and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her and Lena was filled with a feeling of safety and contentment she didn’t even feel in her own home. Eliza’s instant affection and warmth made Lena feel completely at peace. She grabbed the glass of warm milk and drank it down. It tasted delicious with the addition of the rum. She placed the empty glass next to the bed, turned off the lights and fell fast asleep within seconds. The day had been long but she finally felt like everything was going to be okay.


	8. The String Between Us

Lena awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing. A sliver of sunlight peeked through the window and warmed her face. Waking up on the farm was incredibly peaceful. It was quiet and serene. Only the occasional sound of the crickets chirping or the cows mooing in the distance broke the barrier of silence that surrounded her after the rooster’s call. It was quite the contrast from the constant drone of sirens and helicopters that plagued her nightly reverie in LA.

She had the smallest, briefest sense of what Kara meant when she said that her life on the farm was far more interesting than any tv show or movie.

Lena was parched. She usually fell asleep with water next to the bed. She got up and walked over to Kara’s closet. She found a soft robe and another pair of slippers. Wearing Kara’s clothes made her feel like she had Kara’s arms wrapped around her. It was a wonderful feeling.

Lena closed up her robe and made her way downstairs quietly.

She could hear Kara and Eliza talking in the kitchen. She didn’t want to intrude on their conversation but she also didn’t want to stop listening when she overheard the topic. She stood by and listened trying not to make a peep.

“I couldn’t help but notice the connection between you and Lena.”

“Connection?”, Kara asked being purposely obtuse.

“Yes baby. It is clear to see that you two only have eyes for each other. The way you speak to her. The way you touch her. It is clear to me how you feel and I think I can see a little of how she’s feeling.”

“Nothing has happened.”

“But there is a connection?’, Eliza asked.

“Yes. I mean…I can’t speak for her but there is a connection from my end. A strong one. I adore her.”

_I never tire hearing that. She adores me and I adore her._

“I may be wrong…but I saw her eyes and her smile. I think she feels the same way about you. One of the reasons I liked her instantly was that she cares about you and it is obvious.”

_I love her Eliza and I would never let anyone hurt her. She says that she would die for me. I would die for her._

“Why don’t you say something to her?”

“Mom…I can’t. We can’t be together. If we tried…she could lose everything. I could lose everything.”

“So, my love, tell me this…what’s everything?”, Eliza asked.

“I would be fired. Connor would make sure I never worked security ever again. He’s like that. The no fraternization rules are as strict if not stricter than the military. No present, past or pipeline clients. No exceptions.”

“What happens to her?”, Eliza asked.

“She loses everything. Mom…”, Kara said breaking down. “She has this amazing career she has built since she was a teenager and it is what allows her to do what makes her truly happy. How can I ask her to give that up?”

Lena could hear Kara start to cry. It broke her heart.

_This is hurting her too. She does feel something. But listen to her. What have I done?_

“It’s not fair mom. It’s not fair at all. I am trying to be strong. I am trying to be professional but I feel like there is this invisible force that has bound our hearts together. I feel like being near her allows me to breathe and smile and stay calm. Being away from her hurts so bad.”

_That is exactly how I feel._

“Baby, listen…you have always been about duty and honor but sometimes you just need to listen to your heart. Both of you owe it to yourselves and each other to be honest and not give up. There are very few things in this world worth fighting for. I believe love is number one. Your father had to fight hard to win me over and then he had to fight twice as hard to convince my parents he was a good man. He was the best man but he still had to fight every day. Listen baby…what do you want from all of this?”

“I want to protect her. I want to be able to love her.”

“I know baby and you will. You did the right thing bringing Lena here. Not only did you two need a safe haven but I think Lena needed some time to mourn her father and wrap her head around this horrible mess with that fugitive. Tell me something. Do you think you love her?”

“We’ve only known each other for a few days.”

“That’s not what I asked. Do you love her?”

Lena listened carefully. The silence was deafening and then suddenly Alex came running down the stairs. She caught Lena in the act of listening.

_Shit. This does not look good._

Alex smiled. She walked up to Lena and whispered in her ear.

“Are they talking about anything interesting?”

“I know how this must look”, Lena whispered back.

“Let me guess…you came down here for something to eat or drink and came up on Mom and Kar talking about you.”

“Yep.”

“So…what’s the verdict?”

“Well…your mom just asked Kara if she loves me.”

“How did she respond?”

“I have no clue. That’s when you came down the stairs.”

Alex looked embarrassed and gave her a crooked smile.

“Yikes. Sorry Lena. Whoops.”

Lena let out a little chuckle.

“Don’t be. I didn’t want to intrude but…”, Lena trailed off.

“I understand. Listen…if you want to know how Kara feels about you I can tell you.”

“I should probably let her tell me when she’s ready.”

“I respect that. Come on. Let’s go break up the party. I’m starved”, Alex said wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders and guiding her towards the kitchen. She cleared her throat loudly to announce they were coming.

Eliza and Kara were both dressed for the day. Kara wore a blue and black checked flannel, a white t-shirt peeked out from underneath. She wore tight jeans and riding boots.

Every time Lena saw Kara she loved her more. She was breathtakingly beautiful and every new outfit she saw her in made her feel like she was chipping away at her bodyguard all black exterior. She wanted to chip away at the persona to get to the real Kara.

Kara and Eliza smiled when Alex and Lena walked into the kitchen still wearing their robes. Kara wiped her eyes. 

“Good morning!”, Eliza said as she made her way over to Alex. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug good morning.

Lena stood by and once again her heart was warmed by Eliza. She was so loving. Lillian had always been so cold when she was growing up. She never greeted her with a hug or a kiss. Usually she would give her a nod or a pat on the shoulder.

Eliza moved to Lena and kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug.

_I love this feeling. This feeling of warmth and comfort. I love that she greets me like one of her daughters._

“How did you sleep Lena?”

“I passed out. I think it was one of the most peaceful nights sleep I’ve had in a while.

Kara and Lena made eye contact and smiled. This was the longest they had been apart in a week and it was obvious their reunion, even after only a few hours, was precious to them. 

_Her eyes are still red and glassy. I hate that she cried about us._

“Good morning”, Kara said to Lena sweetly.

Kara took a step towards Lena.

“Good morning”, Lena said back.

Lena took a step toward Kara.

Eliza and Alex stood by and watched how their eyes were transfixed on each other. Kara moved to Lena and hugged her good morning. Lena held on and buried her face in Kara’s neck.

_What is this we have between us? What is this and do I want more? Of course I do._

Kara rubbed Lena’s head and kissed it.

“So you slept well?”, Kara asked as Lena brought her head up and smiled.

“I slept amazing.”

“Did mom drug you like she drugged us?”, Alex asked laughing.

“I did NOT drug you Alexandra Danvers”, Eliza said with a little smile.

“I swear to god she just gave me a mug of rum. I almost fell out of bed. The room was spinning so much”, Alex said stumbling playfully.

“She’s not wrong mom. We both were like…where’s the milk?”, Kara said laughing and holding onto Lena.

Eliza and Lena let out a chuckle.

“Be nice or only Lena gets blueberry pancakes with honey butter and homemade maple syrup”, Eliza said giving Lena a wink.

“I am definitely going back to Hollywood twenty pounds heavier. Screw it…I’ll buy bigger pants”, Lena said laughing.

The others joined in and smiled.

“Who wants coffee?”, Eliza asked.

Lena, Alex and Kara all raised their hands.

***

The women sat around and ate a leisurely breakfast. The morning was beautiful and bright.

“How on earth do you take care of a farm?”, Lena asked Eliza.

“It’s not bad. It’s much easier now that I have adult daughters and not two little troublemakers. Well…they are still troublemakers but now they can carry things. I usually get up around four am and start the work around the farm.”

“You wake up at four naturally?, Lena asked marveling at Eliza’s commitment.

“I do. I wake up at four, feed the chickens, feed the cows, check the crops, feed the horses”, Eliza said before Alex interrupted.

“…Feed the Putz-es”, Alex said laughing.

Lena laughed. She looked over at Kara and she had the sweetest smile on her face. She had love in her eyes. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s chair.

_You do love me. You love me. I see it in your eyes. I love you too. So much Kara. I don’t care how long we’ve known each other. It feels like a lifetime._

“Oh no!”, Lena said suddenly coming to her senses.

“What’s wrong sweetie?”, Eliza asked.

“We forgot to call Sam last night”, Lena said to Kara. “She’s probably worried sick.”

Kara smiled and pulled Lena closer. She rubbed her back to calm her down.

“It’s okay. Let me grab my cell and we can give her a call.”

“Great. Thanks.”

Kara got up from the table and Lena exhaled.

“Sam?”, Alex asked.

“Sam is my best friend in the world. She is the one who called and told us what was going on with Jack escaping. We had been on the road and we didn’t see the news. She’s in LA and she is totally panicked. We were supposed to call her last night and let her know we made it here safely.

“Well…you can give her a call and let her know you've been kidnapped by farmers”, Alex said playfully.

Lena smiled and calmed down a little more. 

_I love this family so much._

Kara returned with her cell phone and handed it to Lena.

“We should give you some privacy”, Eliza said preparing to move from the table.

“Please don't”, Lena pleaded. “I don’t need to hide anything from you. You all deserve to know what is going on and besides…you’re all part of me now too.”

Eliza smiled brightly. She was touched. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena as she dialed.

The call connected and Lena hit speaker.

“Jesus Lena…please say that’s you”, Sam said into the phone.

Lena smiled.

“It’s me. I’m sorry I didn’t call last night. We got in late.”

“So, you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I have you on speaker phone with Kara, her mother Eliza and her sister Alex.”

“Hello ladies”, Sam said with a charming voice.

Kara looked over and noticed Alex got a strange look on her face.

“So, any news on Jack?”

“They think he is sticking to the East Coast so you should be safe where you are. He was spotted in the park. They think he is taking cover trying to plan out his next move.”

“How’s Cat dealing with everything?”

“Well…she’s gone mad. She started seeing Connor.”

“What?”, Kara asked.

“Yep. I thought he was just being extra creepy to get our business but it turns out Connor and Cat had chemistry afterall.”

“Barf”, Lena said with a little chuckle.

Lena and Kara looked at each other and smiled.

“She’s angry you didn’t go to the Feds.”

“Kara was right from the start. Going to the Feds would have put me in an uncomfortable position and I would have been alone and scared. Here, I feel safe and I have these wonderful women to protect me. They have also given me a reason to fight…to protect them”, Lena said smiling at them.

Kara leaned over and kissed Lena on the head.

“I miss you babe. I miss you and I feel edgy here without you.”

“You know…I never thought about it. You could be in danger too Sam.”

“What do you mean?”

“Almost every picture of me online that isn’t with a costar is with you.”

“What should I do?”

“You could bring her here”, Alex suggested.

Kara looked surprised.

_Really?_

“Bring her here? I mean I guess that would work but we would have to cover her trail. What do you think mom?”

“If she’s in danger and she’s important to you Lena, of course she is welcome.”

Kara looked at Alex.

“But how do we get her here?”

Alex smiled.

“Remember Jocko?”

Kara thought for a moment and then she smiled.

“Yeah. You know that’s not a bad plan.”

“I could fly out in a couple hours, pick her up and get her back here before supper.”

“You’d be willing to do that?”, Lena asked surprised.

“Sure. Why not. I need a purpose. I miss being a cop. Don’t get me wrong…being on the farm is great but I could use a little intrigue right now.”

“What’s happening Lena?”, Sam asked.

Kara took Lena’s hand.

“Do you want Sam to come here?”

“Are you serious? That would be amazing. I would know she is safe and it would be nice to have her close.”

“Sam, do you want to come and be with Lena?”, Kara asked.

“Of course.”

“Pack your bags. My sister Alex is going to fly to LA and pick you up. You two can fly back together. She will keep you safe.”

“I thought we needed to be careful to cover her travel?”, Eliza asked.

“Jocko is an old friend of Alex’s. He has a couple planes Alex used in the past to move confidential informants and witnesses in and out of LA and New York. He has no issues fibbing on the manifests. We can get Sam here without any record at all.”

“That sounds great”, Lena said.

“Let me call Jocko and get it set up. Sam this is Alex. I’ll get your number from Kara’s phone and touch base with the details.”

“Thanks Alex”, Sam said.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you soon”, Alex said with a smile.

Lena and Kara looked at each other and smiled.

“Sounds like I’m heading to you babe”, Sam said.

Lena beamed.

“Safe travels Sammy.”

“Safe farming Lena.”

Lena ended the call and handed the phone back to Kara. Kara grabbed Sam’s number and texted it to Alex.

Lena was beyond touched that Alex wanted to help her keep Sam safe and she was touched that they were all so willing to have her stay.

“I don’t know how to thank you all. I am so grateful.”

Lena got up from the table and walked around to Alex. She gave her a big hug.

“Thank you so much.”

She hugged Eliza next.

“I am so sorry to impose on you like this.”

“Are you kidding? I remember when Alex and Kara were both working and had moved away. It was just me and Jonn. It was so lonely here. It was too quiet. The house is full and I have my babies back in the house. It reminds me of when these two would have slumber parties with their friends. If your friend needs our help we are here and it is absolutely no imposition.”

Eliza hugged her and rubbed her cheek.

Lena moved to Kara’s side and sat back down. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena and kissed her head again.

“Feel better?”, Kara asked.

“Much better. Thank you. Who’s Jonn?”, Lena asked.

“Jonn is our farm manager. He’s the one who helps me around the farm”, Eliza said. 

Kara pulled Lena close and smiled.

“And before you worry about him recognizing you…he’s partially blind and only cares about farming. I am pretty sure when you meet him he won’t even know who you are.”

“I’m all over the news.”

“Jonn has no time or care for any current events. He is strong, loyal and a hard worker but he is not one for prying or getting in the way”, Eliza said reassuringly.

“Jonn is a good guy. He was here for mom when our dad died and he has kept the farm and the ranch going ever since”, Alex said.

Lena smiled.

“I’m not worried at all.”

“Well…I’d better go call Jocko.”

“Wow. I can’t believe Sam is coming. Thank you all again.”

Kara gave Lena a tender smile.

_She says so much with those eyes and that smile._

***

After breakfast Lena went upstairs, showered and got ready for the day. Kara knocked on Lena’s door just as she pulled on a pair of boots. She opened the door and beamed when she saw Kara standing there with a smile.

Lena put a hand out to Kara and pulled her close. Kara wrapped her arms around and held her tight. Lena pressed her face to Kara's chest.

“Hi Monkey”, Lena said with a smile.

Kara caressed Lena’s head and kissed it softly.

_Every time she kisses my head I imagine it’s my lips._

“Alex spoke to Jocko and it’s all set. She’s leaving in a few minutes for the airport.”

“Really?, Lena asked.

“Yeah. The closest airport is in Lincoln which is about three hours away. The flight is about 4 hours so she will get to Sam and be able to fly her back tonight.”

Lena pulled back and looked deep into Kara’s eyes. She put a hand on Kara’s chest and exhaled.

“Thank you so much for all of this Kara. You and your family are so wonderful.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and smiled warmly.

“I think it didn’t take long for them to fall in love with you…I know how they feel.”

Lena put her other hand on Kara’s chest. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pressed her forehead to Lena’s forehead.

“I feel so safe in your arms Kara.”

Kara pulled Lena in and held her for a moment.

“I missed you last night”, Kara said softly.

“I missed you too. You have no idea how much.”

“How would you like a tour of the farm?”, Kara asked with a smile.

“I would love that.”

Kara took one of Lena’s hands and held it.

“Come on…I’ll take you for the grand tour.”

***

Kara and Lena walked downstairs and found Alex throwing her bag into her truck.

Eliza, Kara and Lena walked outside and said goodbye to Alex.

“Thank you again for doing this Alex”, Lena said giving Alex a hug.

Alex smiled.

“Thanks for giving me a purpose and thanks for making my sister smile.”

Lena stepped back and blushed.

Eliza and Kara gave Alex a hug and a kiss. Kara held onto Alex.

“Travel safe Alex.”

“I’ll get back as soon as I can. Will you be okay?”

“Absolutely. We’re safe here.”

“I mean your gushie little heart Putz”, Alex whispered. “Just remember you just met her. Take it slow and remember not to get too crazy too fast.”

“Too late”, Kara whispered. “I think I’m in love with her Alex. In fact, I know I am.”

“You’ve known her for a few days. Just don’t go crazy while I’m gone.”

Kara gave Alex a jab in the ribs.

“Love you Putz”, Kara said with a smile.

“Love you back Putz”, Alex said tossing her keys in the air.

“I still miss my old car.”

“Yeah. It sucks to have power windows and air conditioning that works. Get out of here. Love you!”

Alex got in her gorgeous fully loaded truck and pulled away.

Eliza walked up to Lena and Kara and wrapped an arm around each of them.

“So, what are you two up to?”

“I thought I would show Lena the lay of the land and take her for a tour.”

“That’s a great idea. There is so much to see. You two have fun. Make sure to come back around lunch time and I’ll pull together a picnic for you two. The weather is going to be great today.”

“Thanks mom”, Kara said with a smile. Eliza kissed her cheek.

“You are too wonderful”, Lena said. Eliza grabbed Lena and kissed her cheek as well.

“Go…have fun and explore. I’ll see you girls in a bit.”

***

Lena and Kara walked side by side along the path. Lena was awestruck by the beauty. When she pictured Nebraska she always pictured dirt and tumbleweeds. There was a vast expanse of beautiful green grass as far as the eye could see. The sky was so blue and so clear it was like staring into Kara’s eyes. She took a deep breath in and was overwhelmed by the feeling of peace and contentment spreading through her,

“Are you okay?”, Kara asked.

Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand. She beamed.

“Coming in last night I had no appreciation for how beautiful it is here. My god.”

Kara smiled.

“Now you can see why we didn’t need a tv.”

“I really can. It’s perfect.”

***

Kara and Lena spent the remainder of the morning walking the farm and the ranch. She showed Lena the chickens and roosters, the pigs and sheep. She took her to the cow pasture and introduced her to all the different kinds of cattle. They walked the crop line and she explained what all of the crops were. She completed the tour by taking her to the stables so she could meet all of their horses.

“The black horse back there is Sheba. That’s Alex’s horse. She's like Alex…stubborn, pigheaded, tough as nails and gorgeous. Alex is the only one who can ride her because she is such a bitch.”

Lena laughed out loud.

“This one with the gold mane is Mabel. She’s mom’s horse. She is just sweet. She does all the work for you. She’s just like mom.”

“This beautiful silver guy is my horse. His name is Jericho. He’s a beast but he’s a lover.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s waist and smiled at her.

“Sounds like someone I know. Tough on the outside and a teddy bear on the inside.”

Kara blushed and gently caressed Lena’s head.

“I love this”, Lena said.

“What’s that?”

“I love the farm. It so beautiful…so natural. It’s the polar opposite of Hollywood. No drama…just hard work and lots of beauty.”

“You know…I think my dad used to say that exact thing about the farm. That’s really funny”, Kara said with a smile.

“I just don’t understand how I can be this happy. So many terrible things have happened in the last few weeks but being here in this beautiful place with you and your family…I don’t know if I’ve ever been this happy before.”

“Well…I can’t speak for you but I can tell you I’ve never been this happy in all my life Lena.”

Lena held onto Kara’s waist and looked at Kara with bright eyes.

“Do you think we could go horseback riding?”, Lena asked. “I’ve never tried it but I would love to.”

“Absolutely. You can ride mom’s horse. She will love you. We should head back and see what mom pulled together for lunch and maybe we can ride after.”

“It was so sweet of her to pull together a picnic for us. You weren’t wrong. She really is the best mother and Alex is a pretty amazing sister. I still can’t believe she is flying all the way to LA to pick up Sam.”

“She needs this. She needs something to make her feel useful.”

“Let’s go grab lunch and maybe you can tell me what happened to her.”

Kara smiled and took Lena’s hand. She kissed it and they walked back towards the house.

***

Eliza opened a large picnic basket up on the table.

“Okay, so there’s cold fried chicken, coleslaw, French fried potatoes, strawberry shortcake and I threw a bottle of wine in there. You two both need to relax and you’re not driving anywhere or operating heavy machinery.”

Lena grabbed onto Eliza from the back and held onto her, She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Where do you get the energy to take care of everyone?”, Lena asked.

Eliza turned around and grabbed Lena’s cheeks.

“Family…my girls…mean the world to me. Taking care of you girls puts my heart at ease.”

“Kara…I’m keeping your mother. She’s mine now.”

Kara smiled and gave Lena a wink.

Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and held on.

“Don’t worry baby, there’s plenty of me to go around.”

Eliza stepped back and smiled.

“So…how did you like the tour?”

“Oh my God. I loved it. Can I ask you a question? It might seem a little weird.”

“Of course”, Eliza said.

“Is there any way I could get up and help you tomorrow? You know with the chickens and the cows and stuff?”

“Really?”, Eliza said surprised.

“I don’t know…seeing this place…all of the moving parts…I would love to help out and see what it’s like.”

Kara was shocked too.

“Are you sure Lena? She gets up at 4. Even Alex is squeamish about 4am.”

“I’m definitely sure.”

“I would love the company Lena.”

“Then it’s a date”, Lena said with a big grin.

Eliza closed up the picnic basket and handed it to Kara with a kiss.

“I love you mom. It’s good to be home.”

“I love you too baby. It’s good to have you home. Okay you two. Go have a nice picnic. And remember to drink that wine.”

“We will.”

Kara and Lena walked out of the house. Kara held the picnic basket in one hand and held Lena’s hand with the the other. They walked down the path towards the beautiful green hill.

White fluffy clouds floated above them and just for that moment they didn’t have a care in the world.

***

Kara laid out the huge picnic blanket and pulled out the food and the plastic wine decanter.

“I get the feeling your mom is trying to get us drunk”, Lena said with a little chuckle.

“Nah…she’s trying to KEEP us drunk. It makes people from LA think they want to get up at four in the morning and feed chickens”, Kara said with a playful grin.

Lena growled and tickled Kara. Kara fell over and laughed. She fell back onto the blanket and gave Lena a look of longing. Lena leaned over Kara and all of a sudden her look changed from one of playfulness to one of love and desire.

“You are so beautiful Kara.”

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek.

“I am nothing compared to you. Although I’m sure you’ve heard that a million times.”

“Not from anyone who mattered to me the way you do.”

Lena laid her head down on Kara’s chest and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena softly.

“So…I matter to you?”, Kara asked sincerely.

“More than you could possibly know.”

_I need to tell her. I need to tell her I know I’m in love with her. I need to tell her I know it’s madness and that we have everything working against us but I don’t care. I need to tell her that I want to matter to her._

“You’re all that matters to me”, Kara said.

“Can we just stay here forever?”, Lena asked.

Kara smiled.

“Absolutely. Right here where we belong.”

“Grrr…”, Lena growled.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to lay here but I am also starving.”

Kara laughed.

“How about we eat and then we can get right back into this position.”

“Perfect.”

Lena and Kara sat up but stayed close together. Lena reached for a piece of the cold chicken and took a bite. She closed her eyes and smiled.

“Wow. Alex was right. This is so good.”

Lena held the chicken up to Kara. She took a bite and closed her eyes.

“God I missed that.”

“So…I know you told me a little about what happened to Alex but how long has it been since she left the police department?”

“Just over five years. My sister was such an extraordinary cop. I mean…THE best. She had this partner…Maggie Sawyer. They were inseparable. They worked together, they drank together, they even took vacations together. Alex was madly in love with Maggie. She loved her so much but she never told her.”

“Why didn’t she tell her?”

“She was worried if she told her she would lose her friend and her partner. One day Alex decided to get hammered and go and confess her love to Maggie. She almost did it but chickened out at the last minute. She and Maggie took part in a bust the next night and Maggie was killed. Alex broke that day.”

“Poor Alex. That’s horrible.”

“Yeah. She called me in tears. I was on a job in Greece and I flew home immediately. I met her in New York and stayed with her until Maggie was buried. I brought her home to the farm to take some time and she never went back to New York.”

“Why?”

“Up until about a year and a half ago Alex couldn’t get out of bed. We tried to get her to live but she was a mess. Our relationship wasn’t the same. She wouldn’t talk to me. We couldn’t laugh or joke. It was hard. That’s just who we are. Finally she started coming around a little bit more and more. Now she is more like the old Alex.”

“Has she dated since Maggie?”

“Oh yeah. She dated a few women but they weren’t right. She needs someone bold and brash to match her. She has yet to find anyone like that. She needs someone as funny and crazy and cleaver as she is.”

“She will find someone someday.”

“I agree. We all meet our soulmate someday. That person to whom you feel so connected it’s like there’s a string between your hearts that tugs and yanks at you when you’re apart.”

Lena looked at Kara and gave her a dreamy smile. She pressed one of her hands to Kara’s heart and one to her own. She looked deep into her eyes.

”I feel the string”, Lena said. “I think I’ve felt it since the moment we met.”


	9. Hello My Old Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For FandomLover and all of the AgentReign and Danvarias shippers out there! ♥️♥️

Alex landed at LAX and quickly grabbed an Uber to Jocko’s hangar. She sent a text to Sam to let her know she had landed and that she would meet her at the hangar in 20 minutes. She also sent a text to Kara to let her know she had landed safely.

She started feeling a little nervous about meeting Sam and she didn’t know why. It had been a long time since she had left the farm for anything more than a grocery run.

It felt good for her to have a purpose and stretch her legs but she wondered if she still had the social skills to escort Lena’s best friend back to the farm. It had been so long since she had to talk to anyone without them knowing what had happened to her. She wondered if she could even talk to someone for more than a few minutes without her mom or Kara acting as a bridge.

_Pick her up, be cordial, and get her back to the farm. You don’t have to entertain her. It’s not a big deal. She sounded nice on the phone. There was something about her voice that sounded kind._

When the Uber pulled up in front of the hangar, Alex got out and made her way towards the hangar office. Jocko walked out and greeted her with a big hug.

“Alex my friend! How are you? It has been a very long time.”

Alex gave Jocko a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for doing this Jocko. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t serious.”

“Don’t be silly. You have done me many favors. I will always be here to help you. Your friend is beautiful.”

“My friend? Oh…you mean Sam. We’ve never met in person.”

“Come with me my friend. She’s in my office. You will not be disappointed”, Jocko said with a sly and mischievous grin.

Alex followed Jocko into the office. Sam sat in the chair with her back to the door. Alex held her breath.

“Ms. Arias…I believe your travel companion is here”, Jocko said.

Sam stood up and turned around. The moment their eyes met Alex felt like a cannonball hit her in the chest. Sam smiled and her brown eyes sparkled. Her long brown hair looked like spun silk. Alex wanted to run her fingers through it desperately.

Alex tried to smile but she was sure it looked more like she had just seen a ghost.

_Wow. She is so beautiful. Look at that smile. Look at those eyes. Why does my chest hurt so bad? Am I having a heart attack?_

Sam walked up to Alex and gave her a charming grin.

“You must be Alex. It is so nice to meet you. Thank you so much for doing this”, Sam said throwing her arms around Alex’s neck.

Alex froze.

_She’s hugging me. She doesn’t even know me. She smells so good. Her hair is as soft as I thought it would be. That voice. Is it possible to fall in love with a voice? Jeez Alex…you sound like Kara. Stop._

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and returned the hug. She surprised herself. She closed her eyes and pressed her face to Sam’s hair. She could feel her heart start to flutter and race uncontrollably.

_Yep. I’m dying. My heart is just going to beat out of my chest._

Alex and Sam held onto each other as they spoke.

“No need to thank me. I’m just happy to help”, Alex said.

Sam leaned back but continued to hold onto Alex.

“Of course I’m going to thank you. You don’t know me and you barely know Lena. It was exceptionally kind of you to leave your home and come escort me back. You have no idea how much I appreciate your kindness. I heard you used to be a cop. I feel much safer now.”

“Well…I’m happy to be of service”, Alex said with a little smile. She could feel the warmth spread through her entire body. Somehow being closer to Sam made the pain feel more like butterflies dancing around inside her rib cage. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

“Let me grab your bags”, Alex said nervously.

Sam let go of Alex and beamed. She made eye contact and Alex had no choice but to lock eyes with the stunning brunette.

Jocko cleared his throat. He had been waiting in the wings patiently.

“I’ve already grabbed her bags and placed them on the plane”, Jocko said.

“Thanks Jocko”, Alex said trying to sound normal.

Jocko just gave her a sly smile.

“You two travel safe. Alex, as agreed…the manifests will not show any record of the trip.”

“You’re the best Jocko. I owe you one.”

“Can I get a hug from the young lady?”, Jocko asked gesturing towards Sam.

Sam smiled. She walked over to Jocko and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for your help Jocko”, Sam said sweetly.

His face flushed and he grinned.

Alex motioned for Sam to head up the stairs to the plane first. Alex grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs to the plane door.

Jocko gave them one last wave.

Sam looked around and found a seat. Alex looked at the empty plane and the plethora of seats to choose from. Her heart tugged her towards the seats closest to Sam but she was terrified that the pain in her chest would overtake her. She was terrified she had used up all of the words her mouth was capable of uttering and her next bit of conversation would just be grunts followed by awkward silence.

Alex opted for a seat on the opposite side of the plane. She set her things down quickly and sat down holding her breath.

_Maybe she’ll sleep. Maybe she brought a good book._

Sam looked over at Alex and smiled.

“What are you doing all the way over there?”

_Oh God…what do I say? Have I really run out of words? I think I have. Her smile is gorgeous. Not just gorgeous…sail a thousand ships perfection. Oh my God…I’ve been quiet too long._

“I just wanted to be mindful of your space”, Alex said with a goofy grin.

Sam beamed. She turned and grabbed her bag from her seat and moved it to the seat right next to Alex.

_How can I want something so bad and yet not want it? I want her to be close to me. I want to feel her hair against my cheek again. I want to listen to her talk about anything at all so I can hear her voice. What if I can’t socialize? What if she gets to the farm and tells Lena I’m clearly the ‘special’ sister?_

“I hope you don’t mind”, Sam said settling into the chair comfortably. “Truth is…I’m terrified to fly as well but I would do anything to get to Lena quickly. It will keep me calm if we talk and I have you close. Is that okay with you?”

_She wants me close. I want her close._

“Of course. Anything to make you more comfortable”, Alex said with a surprisingly charming smile.

“I have a terribly awkward request to make. It’s pretty bad.”

“Try me”, Alex said confidently.

“Will you hold my hand during takeoff? I know it’s absurd. I’m an adult but takeoff is what truly scares me the most.”

_There’s that heart attack…right on schedule._

“Of course. I’d be happy to”, Alex said secretly dying inside.

“Come here”, Sam said sitting on the loveseat. She patted the seat next to her and smiled.

Alex froze.

_Damnit Alex. Be normal. She is a terrified passenger on a plane. She didn’t just ask you to have sex in a nightclub restroom._

Alex moved to Sam’s side and took her hand. A flight attendant came out and greeted Alex and Sam. Alex wondered if Sam would let go of her hand but she held on tighter. She wasn’t letting Alex go.

“Good evening loves. The flight today is about four hours and fifteen minutes long. The weather is remarkably calm and we should have smooth flying to Lincoln. I will be around in a bit with some food and drinks. Please just put on your safety belts and sit back and relax. My name is Moira if you need anything.”

“Thank you Moira”, Sam said with a smile.

“Yes…thank you.”

“You okay love? You look a little pale”, Moira said to Alex.

“Yes…feeling great. Thanks.”

“Nervous flyer?”

Sam raised her hand and smiled.

“That would be me.”

“I love to fly”, Alex barely muttered.

“Looks like you’ll be taking care of each other on this one loves. Stick close”, she said with a friendly grin.

Moira grabbed a folded blanket from one of the other seats and handed it to Alex.

“Here…get cozy. It will make it feel a little more like home.”

_WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?_

“You’re an Angel Moira. Thanks!”, Sam said.

Moira made her way towards the front of the plane.

Sam looked over at Alex.

“You do look a little pale. Are you okay?”

“Yep. Five by five. Right as rain.”

“Well…this seems terribly forward but Moira isn’t wrong. If we’re going to be sitting here holding hands…why not cover ourselves with a warm blanket and pretend it’s say…a first date?”

_I am hallucinating right? Did I pass out in the hangar? None of this could possibly be real…right?_

Alex’s hands moved without her conscious control. She she let go of Sam’s hand momentarily and spread the blanket out over their laps. Sam smiled and moved closer. They put on their seatbelts quickly.

_Who is this woman? She’s so friendly and trusting. I could be a murderer. I could be a heartbroken ex-cop who hasn’t left home in over five years and is terrified to have a simple conversation with a breathtaking angel sent from heaven._

Once Alex spread the blanket over their laps completely, Sam grabbed onto Alex’s hand and interlaced her fingers between Alex’s. She would not let go and Alex didn’t want her to.

Sam pulled herself a little closer to Alex and leaned in. Alex could feel Sam tense as the airplane started to move.

“I feel like I should apologize for this. I’m normally not such a basket case.”

Alex couldn’t explain why but sitting there, wrapped together under the blanket and staring into her eyes, Alex felt a sudden calmness wash over her. It was inexplicable.

“You have nothing to apologize for”, Alex said. “I’m here”, Alex said with a more confident smile.

“Talk to me. It will take my mind off of everything”, Sam said pulling Alex even closer.

“Sure. What would you like to talk about?”

“How’s Lena? Is she a complete mess?”

“Not at all. She’s incredibly strong.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“I think Kara has helped her a lot. They have become very close.”

“They’ve only know each other for a week”, Sam said.

“Says the woman holding onto a complete stranger under a blanket”, Alex said with a playful chuckle.

“Touché”, Sam said.

“I think they are both very happy together.”

“The publicist in me is freaking out but as Lena’s best friend I couldn’t be happier.”

“Nothing has happened between them according to Kara. They are drawn to each other like moths to a flame but they keep trying to fight it.”

“Sounds like Lena. She is always sacrificing her happiness for the sake of others.”

“Sounds like Kara as well. I know it’s crazy and I totally told her to not go crazy on love but I do kind of love them together. You should see how sweet they are.”

“Kara must be something special if Lena is happy amidst all of this turmoil.”

“She really is something special.”

Sam smiled.

“Something the sisters have in common.”

Moira approached carrying two glasses of champagne just as Alex’s face flushed bright red.

“How did that go loves? Everyone stay calm during takeoff?”

Sam looked around surprised.

“Take off is over already?”, she asked Moira surprised.

“It is love. I guess some good company and a warm blanket did the trick.”

Sam looked over at Alex and smiled sweetly. She squeezed her hand.

Moira handed each of them a glass of champagne.

_Please don’t let go. I know I was freaked at first but now I feel warm and happy._

They both took their glasses with a cheerful smile. Sam didn’t let go of Alex’s hand.

_Yes!_

“Thank you so much Moira”, Alex said.

“You two relax and enjoy some champagne. I’ll be back with some food in a bit.”

Moira walked away smiling at the two women.

“I’m kind of crushing on Moira right now”, Sam whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex laughed out loud.

“You have a wonderful laugh”, Sam said sweetly.

Alex was taken aback. She had never met anyone who was so honest from the get-go in all her life. The idea of someone so forward would have been off-putting in any other context, but somehow it was warm and endearing coming from Sam.

Alex felt her face flush with heat. She smiled back at Sam and she felt Sam hold her hand a little tighter.

“You have a pretty wonderful laugh yourself”, Alex said honestly.

“So…back to our girls. Lena likes Kara, Kara likes Lena and they are both fighting it because they are too used to letting everything and everyone in their life take away their happiness.”

“Pretty much. I think it is more love than like but you’ll have to see for yourself.”

“I look forward to it. I’m also looking forward to seeing this farm. I couldn’t believe it when Kara said she was taking Lena, the world famous gajillionaire actress to a farm.”

“I know it sounds odd but it really suits her. I wondered when she first came if she would be a spoiled princess but she really surprised me. She has just been humble and grateful. I really like her and so does my mom. She has quickly become part of the family.”

“Lena is, by far, one of the most compassionate and loving people I have ever met. I can’t wait to see her. It’s been hard being so far away from her. I wanted to come with her but she was worried her uptight family would make me feel uncomfortable. Now I see she was in good hands.”

“Mom and Kar have done their very best to take care of her.”

“Well…I can’t thank you and your family enough. You really are a godsend.”

The way Sam made eye contact with Alex as she said “godsend” felt pointed directly at her.

She felt a fire move from her toes to the top of her head and she loved the feeling.

_I feel alive. It’s been so long. This woman is so beautiful. I wish I didn’t have to let go._

“I’m thankful Lena came into our life for Kar and for…other reasons”, Alex said looking at Sam with a mixture of care and desire.

The look was not lost on Sam. She fired back an equally alluring stare.

Moira rolled out a cart with a beautiful roast and fixings.

Sam and Alex smiled.

“I hope I’m not interrupting. Shall I serve the food at the table over here?”

“Not at all”, Sam said. Wow, that is absolute gorgeous”, she said to Moira.

Moira began to plate the food.

_I wish I didn’t have to let go of you._

Sam let go of Alex’s hand and everything felt a little cold. The pain in her chest came back with a vengeance.

She looked over at Alex with her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes.

She got off the couch and put a hand out to Alex.

“Remember where we were. I expect to hear more about the farm and I will need a supportive hand just in case there is turbulence”, Sam said with a wink.

Alex felt her heart leap and pound ferociously.

Alex took Sam’s hand and smiled. She stood up and their bodies were only inches apart. Alex had to fight the overwhelming desire to kiss Sam.

_Have you gone mad? You just met her. You were Maggie’s partner for four years. You never had the strength or courage to tell her how you felt. Now you want to make out with this stunning woman? What’s wrong with you. You could barely speak five minutes ago._

Sam held Alex’s hand and guided her to the table. It really did feel like a first date and Alex wasn’t complaining.

They took their seats at the table and smiled as Moira set out two beautiful plates with slices of the roast, fingerling potato's and baked tomatoes. She poured more champagne and made herself scarce.

Sam raised a glass in their air and grinned.

“To Lena and Kara…may they get their heads out of their asses and find the courage to love each other.”

“I’ll toast to that”, Alex said laughing. She raised her glass and touched Sam’s. “To being brave!”

***

Kara and Lena spent their afternoon wrapped together on the picnic blanket nibbling on the food Eliza prepared for them and holding each other close. It amazed Lena how she could just stare into Kara’s eyes for hours and never tire of their beauty. When the sun started to set, Kara packed up the basket and they made their way back towards the house.

“Sam should be here in a few hours”, Kara said to Lena with a smile.

Lena let go of Kara’s hand and wrapped her arms around her body. She pressed her face to Kara’s chest and held on.

“I love being here with your family and I love that Alex is bringing Sam here but I need you to know how much I love this time we have together …just you and me. You would definitely be my deserted Island person.”

“What’s that?”, Kara asked caressing Lena’s head.

“A deserted island person is someone you know you could live with on a deserted island with and never get sick of. They’re the person you know you could care about unconditionally and grow to love more every day.”

“You are one hundred percent my deserted island person”, Kara said caressing Lena’s cheek and smiling warmly. 

Lena’s heart was full. She loved that they were talking openly. She loved that Kara wasn’t a mystery anymore.

“Lena…I wish things were different. I wish we were just free to be us completely. I wish we never had to go back.”

“Me too Monkey…me too”, Lena said sweetly.

Lena put a hand over Kara’s heart. She leaned forward and kissed her chest.

“You have nothing to worry about my beautiful girl. We are here and even though we know what waits for us outside…we can take a break from all of that and just be us. Come on…let’s get back to the house and see if your mom needs some help with dinner.”

Lena and Kara held hands and walked back to the house. Lena could still hear Kara crying in her head. She wanted to find a solution. She wanted to find a way to let go of all of their inhibitions and just be together. She was just terrified that they would eventually have to face the stark reality of their lives and their hearts would be broken. She never wanted to hear Kara cry tears of pain ever again.


	10. All Along It Was A Fever

Alex and Sam finished eating dinner and spent the remainder of the flight getting to know each other better. Their instant rapport came as a great shock to Alex. She had a hard time getting to know people even before Maggie passed away. She knew Sam was beautiful but she was also cleaver and charming and drove the conversation with thoughtful questions. Alex’s fears of being left with only grunts and awkward silences were dashed away by the brown-eyed beauty.

They sat close together on the couch, warmed under the same blanket. Alex held Sam’s hand again. It was as much a comfort to Alex as it was to Sam. Being near Sam made her feel safer and happier than she had felt in years.

Moira came by about a half an hour before landing to check in.

“Well loves, we will be landing soon. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?”

“I’d love a cup of coffee Moira”, Alex said. “We have a three hour drive after we land so I need to be alert. I have precious cargo.”

“Make that two”, Sam said to Moira with an appreciative smile. “I need to stay awake to help you stay awake”, Sam said to Alex playfully.

“Thanks”, Alex said with a sweet smile. “You can totally sleep if you need to. I’ll be okay.”

Moira stood by patiently and watched as Alex and Sam chatted back and forth.

“No problem at all loves. I’ll bring you both coffee. Cream and sugar?”

“No thank you”, they replied in unison.

They both chuckled.

“Do you take your coffee black?”. Alex asked.

“I do. It just tastes better”, Sam replied squeezing Alex’s hand.

_Does she know she’s squeezing my hand? I love it._

“Same here. I hate cream and sugar in my coffee. I love it in my tea but I hate it in my coffee.”

“Oh my God. Me too. Earl Gray tea with cream and sugar is amazing”, Sam said almost giddy.

Sam moved closer to Alex and looked deep into her eyes. She gave her a bright smile.

“I wonder what else we have in common.”

***

When Kara and Lena returned to the house Eliza was in the kitchen washing vegetables at the sink and preparing dinner. Kara walked up behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her. She gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for the picnic mom. It was wonderful.”

Eliza turned around and gave Kara and Lena a sweet smile.

Music played quietly in the background and a breeze blew through the open windows.

_This kitchen is such a comfort to me. The cool breeze is so peaceful and it always smells so lovely._

Lena joined Kara and Eliza next to the sink.

“Thank you Eliza. The picnic was perfect.”

Eliza wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close.

“You are very welcome my darlings. How was the weather?”

“Wonderful. I don’t know if there was ever a more perfect day”, Lena said with a smile.

Eliza pulled Lena close and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m glad. With the hell you two have been through you deserved a perfect day.”

“Any news about Jack?”, Lena asked

“No sweetheart. I’m sorry. I checked but he is still on the run and there are no real leads. They still think he is on the East Coast but that’s it.”

“It’s okay. As long as I’m here with you two, I feel safe.”

“Why don’t you two go and relax and I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

“We came back to help with dinner”, Lena said with a big smile.

“No. You two should go relax and take a load off. Go rest while I finish dinner.”

Kara and Lena took a good look at Eliza. Her forehead was covered in beads of sweat and she looked exhausted.

“I have a better idea. How about you go upstairs and take a nice long shower and get cooled off. Maybe you can lay down for a few minutes and enjoy the cool breeze. I’ll finish the chopping”, Kara said happily.

“We will finish the chopping”, Lena said with a smile. “Please. I would love to help. You're the one who deserves to take a load off. You take such good care of us.”

“Are you sure?”, Eliza asked.

“Of course mom”, Kara said with a sweet smile. “Go and take some time for yourself. We’ve got this.”

Lena nodded her head and gave Eliza a wink.

Eliza moved a hand to each of their cheeks and beamed.

“I love having you two here. Please don’t ever leave”, she said without a hint of humor.

Eliza took off her apron and handed it to Kara with a kiss. She turned up the stereo on her way out. “Fooled Around And Fell In Love” played loudly through the kitchen.

Eliza turned around on her way out.

“Don’t make it all about the chopping”, Eliza said with a wink. “Shame to waste such a great song.”

Eliza left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Kara smiled at Lena. She put up a hand and playfully waved her forward. Kara walked around behind Lena and wrapped the apron around her waist carefully. She wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close. Kara pressed her cheek to Lena’s. Lena turned around and smiled. Their lips were only inches apart.

Lena beamed. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and smiled. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and they swayed to the music. Their bodies were pressed close together. Kara held on tight. She didn’t want to let Lena go.

Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. She leaned forward and kissed Kara’s neck softly. Kara closed her eyes and pulled Lena even closer.

_This is going to happen. I’m going to kiss her. Everything will get so much more complicated but I don’t care. I need her._

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek.

Their peaceful moment was disturbed by a loud knock at the kitchen door.

“Hello!”, a voice said outside.

Kara let go of Lena and moved to block her body.

“Hello Eliza…it’s Jonn”, they heard through the door.

“Oh…hi Jonn. Come in. It’s Kara.”

Jonn opened the door and walked in with a smile. Kara ran over to Jonn and gave him a big hug.

_She looks so happy to see him. He is important to her._

“Kara my girl…it’s been so long.”

“It’s good to see you Jonn. I’d like to introduce you to someone very special”, Kara said waving Lena over.

“Jonn, this is my very good friend Lena.”

Jonn gave Lena a smile and put a hand out.

_Not an inkling of recognition. They were right. I love this farm._

Lena took his hand and shook it happily.

“It’s nice to meet you Lena.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Jonn. I’ve heard wonderful things about you.”

“Don’t believe a word of it”, Jonn said with a wink.

“How can I help you Jonn?”, Kara asked.

“Your mom asked me to bring up the new horse from quarantine. She’s ready to ride…a really beauty. She said you might have another guest who might like to ride.”

“Great. Thank you Jonn.”

“I’ll stable her right away. Can you let your mom know?”

“Of course. Thank you Jonn. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“No thanks. I’m heading into Lincoln to meet up with my sister and her boys.”

“That sounds really nice. Safe travels Jonn.”

“Lena…it was lovely to meet you.”

Lena smiled.

_They were so right. He is so sweet._

“It was an absolute pleasure meeting you Jonn. Travel safe.”

“Good night ladies.”

Jonn walked out the door and they could heard him walk up the path. A new, far less romantic song played on the radio and they knew their moment was over for now.

“We’d better get chopping before your mom comes back. She’s going to think we stood around dancing the entire time. Promise me we will dance again soon?”

“Of course”, Kara said caressing Lena’s cheek.

***

Alex drove her tough black truck along the dark road between Lincoln and O'Neil. Sam sat in the front seat staring out at the vast expanse. Alex would occasionally look over at Sam and see her staring. Alex looked over and caught Sam. Sam smiled nervously and looked around the inside of the truck caressing the leather.

“This truck is gorgeous. Girls who drive trucks are very sexy.”

Alex’s mouth went dry. There was nothing about Sam that was predictable and she loved it. Alex looked over at her and gave her a wink.

“Glad you think so”, Alex said with a flirty smile. “It was actually a gift from Kara. She hated my old car so much. I mean a deep-seeded hatred. She had it towed away in the middle of the night and crushed at the junkyard as a gag. She replaced my car with this truck. I give her crap but it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Kara seems like a very special person. I can see why Lena likes her.”

“I just wish those two would be brave and say screw it.”

“Do you know how much Lena made last year?”

“No idea?”

“Roughly 220 million dollars. That’s a hard thing to walk away from.”

“Jesus. How is she so nice? I would be a total asshole if I made that much money”, Alex said with a playful chuckle. “Listen…I know she’s famous and makes a ton of money but you just need to see them together. It’s…hard to explain. They are just…meant to be together. I can feel it in my bones.”

“You believe in destiny?”

“I never did before…but recent events have change my outlook on destiny.”

_I mean you. What were the chances that Lena and Kara would fall in love? What were the chances her best friend would be stunning and wonderful and would think girls who drive trucks are sexy?_

Sam blushed and gave Alex a sweet smile.

“How about some music?”, Alex asked.

“Sure. What kind of music do you like?”, Sam asked.

“I have very eclectic taste. 90’s, R&B, Classic Rock, Old School Country. Depends on my mood. How about you?”

“My life working for Cat is so stressful. I try to listen to anything that will relax me. I love reggae, Enya, and Andrea Bocelli but I will always listen to 80s and 90s. Come on…it’s the music we grew up on.”

“Just be glad you’re not traveling with Kara. She is a hardcore Elvis fan.”

“Really?”, Sam asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah. She’s such a dork but I love her.”

“You two seem close.”

“We are. She is the best sister in the world. She has always been there…even when I was a real jerk. I didn’t make it easy on her when I left New York.”

“Can I ask you a question? Feel free not to answer if it’s too personal.”

“Okay”, Alex said nervously.

“Why didn’t you return to the police department? You seem like you’d be a great cop.”

_You have a choice here. You can be honest or you can make up some bullshit excuse she will never buy._

“A little over five years ago my partner Maggie and I were on a pretty routine drug bust. Maggie was killed. I had feelings for Maggie and I never told her. It kind of broke me for a while. I went home to the farm and never went back. There were too many memories in New York and besides…my mom needs a lot of help on the farm.”

“Pull over”, Sam said.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I just need you to pull over.”

Alex pulled the truck over to the side of the road. Sam took off her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around Alex. She unbuckled Alex’s seatbelt and pulled her closer. She pressed her face to Alex’s ear.

“I am so sorry. I’m sorry for your loss and I’m so sorry I asked. I know it must be hard for you to talk about it.”

Alex could feel Sam’s hand gently caress her head.

_Why does she feel so wonderful? Why do I trust her so much? We just met and yet…I feel like I know her. I want to know her and I want her to know me._

Sam’s kindness touched her deeply.

“Please don’t be sorry”, Alex said rubbing Sam’s back.

“You could have lied”, Sam said. “I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

“I didn’t want to lie. I wanted you to know the real me.”

“Thank you”, Sam said pulling Alex closer.

“No. Thank you”, Alex said moving a hand to Sam’s hair.

_Her hair is as soft as silk and she smells so good. Can I live here?_

Alex pulled back and smiled at Sam.

“Come on…let’s get you to Lena”, Alex said sweetly.

Sam gave her a dreamy smile and moved back to her seat. They put on their seat belts and Alex pulled back onto the empty road.

Alex played with her phone and found a playlist. She clicked play and looked over at Sam. Her eyes sparkled. “Lake Shore Drive” played softly in the background.

Alex’s arm rested on the center console. Sam reached over and interlaced her fingers with Alex’s and held her hand. She gave her a sweet smile.

“Just in case there’s turbulence”, Sam said with love in her eyes.

***

Eliza, Kara and Lena finished preparing dinner and they were all exhausted. They all sat down at the kitchen table ready to collapse.

“I have no idea how you do it Eliza. Up at four and you seem to cook all day. You’re a superwoman”, Lena said sweetly.

“As long as my girls are happy and safe, I’m happy. I do have to say it has been so nice having you girls here. Thank you so much for the help with dinner.”

“Is it weird that I’m not even hungry?”, Kara asked.

“Welcome to my world”, Eliza said with a chuckle.

“I’m not hungry either. That is so weird”, Lena said.

“You two go and take a little rest in the hammock on the porch. The cool night air will lull you to sleep. I’ll get these dishes in the oven to warm and we can all eat supper when Alex and Sam get here in a couple hours.”

The women all got up from the table. Eliza looked at Lena and Kara with a loving grin.

Eliza walked up to Lena and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her forehead and held on.

“Are you okay Eliza?”, Lena whispered.

“Better than okay sweetheart. I just…you two. It’s so wonderful to see Kara this happy. Thank you”, whispered back.

“I feel like I should be thanking you.”

“Why?”

“Because you gave birth to the most compassionate, loving, beautiful soul I have ever met. Thank you for bringing her into this world. She’s a gift.”

Eliza pulled back and smiled at Lena. She kissed her cheek and beamed.

Kara stood by blushing in bewildered awe.

“Okay you two. Go get a little rest. I want to hear a chorus of snores”, Eliza said. 

Lena grabbed Eliza’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Kara and Lena made their way out to the porch and took turns climbing into the hammock.

Lena had eyed the hammock a few times. She wondered what it would be like to cuddle up next to Kara and take a nap with her warmed by the sun. There was no sun now but the night was cool and calm and they were together.

_This must be what heaven feels like._

Lena laid down on Kara’s chest. Kara wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Maybe it was the cooking or the Nebraska sun but Lena and Kara fell fast asleep as soon as their heads were at rest. 

***

Alex pulled up next to Kara’s Range Rover a couple hours later. Her lights shined bright through the kitchen window. Eliza walked outside. Kara and Lena were still wrapped together and fast asleep in the hammock.

She made her way down the stairs quietly and walked towards the truck.

Alex and Sam got out of the truck. They had held hands the for the remainder of the trip and listened to nothing but romantic music. They were both a little sad the three hour car ride went by so fast.

Alex walked over to Eliza and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

“Hi mom. How's everything?”

“Everything is good my heart. How was your trip?”

“Great. Really great”, Alex said with a huge smile.

Eliza moved a hand to Alex’s face and looked into her eyes.

“Something is different about that beautiful smile of yours. You’re glowing”, Eliza said.

Eliza turned around and saw Sam standing in the moonlight. Sam gave Eliza a sweet smile.

“You must be Sam”, Eliza said.

Sam took a step forward.

“It’s lovely to meet you Mrs. Danvers.”

Eliza wrapped her arms around Sam and held on.

“Please call me Eliza”, she said giving Sam a squeeze.

“Where are Kar and Lena?”, Alex asked.

“They’re asleep in the hammock. They looked so sweet I didn’t want to wake them up”, Eliza said quietly.

Alex walked over and took Sam’s hand.

“Come with me”, Alex said.

Eliza watched as Alex and Sam walked over to the hammock. Lena and Kara were still fast asleep.

Sam and Alex looked down at the sleeping soulmates and smiled.

Sam whispered in Alex’s ear.

“They look so happy.”

“Go ahead…wake Lena up. She’s going to be thrilled to see you.”

Sam kneeled down and ran a finger along Lena’s nose.

“Leen…leen…”, Sam whispered.

Lena’s eyes opened and she grinned when she saw Sam.

Lena sat up and wrapped her arm around around Sam. Sam wrapped her arms around Lena.

Kara stirred. Her eyes opened and she saw Sam and Lena hugging. Kara sat up and smiled. Alex looked down at Kara.

“Hey Putz”, Alex said.

“Hey Putz…how was your trip?”, Kara asked still trying to wake up. 

“Good”, Alex said with a huge smile.

Lena stood and wrapped Sam up in a loving embrace.

“Putz?”, Sam asked with a chuckle.

“I’ll explain later”, Lena said. “How are you doing? How was your trip?”, Lena asked. Kara got out of the hammock and stood up.

Alex walked over and gave Kara a big hug while Lena and Sam enjoyed their reunion.

“How are you doing babe?”, Sam asked.

“Really good. Better than I’ve been in a long time”, Lena said with a genuine smile.

“Who knew? You really made lemonade out of lemons didn’t you?”, Sam asked.

Lena gave her a nod.

Eliza walked up the stairs and surveyed her girls with a happy smile.

“Who’s hungry?”

The four women raised their hands.

“Come on my loves. Let’s eat.”

***

Lena showed Sam upstairs so she could get cleaned up before supper. They spoke in hushed whispers.

“Okay…I need to hear everything”, Sam whispered. “What is going on between you and your sexy bodyguard?”

“Nothing has happened. We haven’t even kissed”, Lena said.

“Why the hell not?”, Sam asked.

“What?”

“Listen…I’m not Cat. Babe…I want you to be happy. Why haven’t you kissed her?”

“Your my publicist. I thought you would be raking me over the coals.”

“Your my best friend first and my client second. I want you to be happy.”

“Was it just me or did I pick up on something between you and Alex?”

“Oh my god Lena. I took one look at her and it was like I lost my mind. She was so sweet. She held my hand the entire time on the plane and we talked for seven hours straight. She is so wonderful.”

“Really? Wow. So, you wouldn’t think I was completely insane if I just went all in with Kara?”

“Of course I would. You’re off your rocker but I think it’s spreading. You’ve known each other for a week but I think my opinion of fast and furious love may have changed slightly.”

Lena and Sam shared a chuckle.

“Come on…get cleaned up and let’s head back downstairs.”

***

Eliza, Kara and Alex were just setting out the last of the dishes when Sam and Lena came back downstairs.

They all took their seats at the table. Sam and Alex sat together and Kara and Lena sat together. Sam and Lena sat on either side of Eliza near the head of the table.

“Eliza…this all looks so beautiful. Thank you so much for your hospitality”, Sam said with an appreciative smile.

“Lena and Kara did most of the hard work”, Eliza said with a proud grin.

”Nicely done you two”, Alex said. 

“Listen…I know all four of you are going through a lot right now…but I can tell you honestly, this is the happiest I have been in years. I have my girls home and I have not seen either of them smile as much as they are smiling right now…well since they were children with no cares in the world. Lena, Sam, you are very welcome here for as long as you like and thank you for bringing the smiles back to my babies’s faces.”

Sam and Lena looked at each other and grinned.

“Thank you or everything Eliza”, Lena said taking Eliza’s hand. Eliza leaned over and kissed Lena’s cheek. Lena felt the warmth and love from Eliza and her heart was completely at peace.

“So, how was the trip?”, Kara asked Alex with a grin.

“Good, very good. Jocko took good care of us.”

“We had a lovely Irish flight attendant who spoiled us rotten on the airplane. It was a really nice plane ride considering how nervous I get when I fly”, Sam said.

“You’re a nervous flyer too?”, Kara asked.

“Yep…but Alex took good care of me”, Sam said gazing into Alex’s eyes.

Lena looked at her best friend and she almost didn’t recognize her. She had never seen Sam smile so much. She had seen Sam through LA girl after LA girl but she was never in love. She was never really in like either.

She dated, she courted, but she never found anyone who lit a fire. There was something warm and dreamy about Sam’s smile. She wondered if Sam could possibly be falling for Alex the way she had fallen for Kara.

The women enjoyed their supper and some light conversation trying desperately to avoid the heavier topics that pressed in on the back of their minds.

“Tell Sam what you’re doing tomorrow”, Kara said with a proud grin.

“What’s that?”, Sam asked.

“I’m getting up at four am with Eliza and we are going to take care of the farm”, Lena said proudly.

“Four am? Wow!”, Sam said in bewildered disbelief.

“I am such a night person. Four am is almost impossible for me”, Alex said. “That is unless I stay up until four am.”

“Yeah…I can’t even imagine waking up that early”, Sam said.

“Sounds like you are two peas in a pod”, Eliza joked.

“Do you mind if I join you two tomorrow?”, Kara asked Eliza and Lena.

“Of course not”, Lena said happily.

“We can always use more help baby. That would be nice”, Eliza said. “It will be wonderful to have both of you girls with me tomorrow.”

“I’m excited”, Lena said with bright eyes.

Kara put an arm around Lena and gave her a look of pure love.

“You’re excited about feeding chickens and mucking out horse stalls?”, Alex asked.

“I’m excited to help”, Lena said with a genuine smile.

“You’re mad but we love you anyway”, Alex said with a playful grin.

Eliza gave Lena a joyful smile.

“We should probably get to bed. We are only looking at a few hours of sleep at this point”, Eliza said.

“Good point”, Kara said. “We should probably head to bed.”

“Go get some sleep Putz. I’ll clean up down here”, Alex said.

“I don’t know if I can wake up at four but maybe Alex and I can make you breakfast in the morning when you get back”, Sam said.

“That would be nice” Eliza said. “You are very sweet Sam.”

“I am just thankful to you and your family for helping Lena and taking both of us strays in.”

Eliza caressed Sam’s head and looked at her.

She surveyed Sam and Lena closely.

“You two are so beautiful. Truly.”

They both blushed.

Eliza stood up from the table.

“Okay my hearts…I’d better head up. Lena, Kara…I hope you won’t be far behind.”

“We’ll be up in a minute mom.”

All of the women stood up and hugged Eliza good night. Eliza held onto Lena close.

_I love Eliza so much. I have never felt this loved._

“Thank you again for joining me tomorrow sweetheart. I am very excited to have the company and spend some more time with you.”

“I am too. Thank you for letting me join in”, Lena said.

Eliza kissed Lena on the cheek and on the head.

“Sleep well my darling girls.”

Eliza headed up the stairs and off to bed. The four women stood there awkwardly. For no reason at all other than maybe total delirium they all started to laugh.

“This is so surreal”, Lena said. “But I love it. I’m so glad you’re here Sam.”

“Me too. Lena walked around the table and gave Sam a hug.”

“We’d better get to bed or we will be a mess tomorrow.”

“You sure you’re okay cleaning up Alex?”, Kara asked.

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll help her clean up Kara”, Sam said with a smile.

“Thanks Sam. It’s good to have you here. Don’t you two stay up too late.”

“We won’t”, Alex said with a wink.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and they walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

***

Sam and Alex finished the last of the dishes standing side by side at the sink. Sam dried the last dish and placed it in the cabinet. She neatly returned the towel to the hook and gave Alex a sweet smile.

“Thank you so much for your help Sam. You must be exhausted.”

“You’re the one who has been traveling all day long. I can’t believe the day you’ve had.”

“Did you want to head upstairs and get some sleep?”, Alex asked.

“How about I give you a neck massage. I noticed you kept rubbing your neck. You looked tense.”

“You don’t have to…”, Alex said as Sam took her hand.

Alex felt a fiery warmth spread through her.

Sam guided Alex through the kitchen and into the dark family room.

Alex turned on one of the lights and Sam led Alex to the couch.

“Come here and sit down”, Sam said softly.

Alex swallowed hard. She wanted to kiss Sam desperately.

Alex sat down and Sam took a seat behind her. She leaned forward and whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Let me know if the pressure is too hard or too soft and I can change it any way you like.”

_I’m sure she didn’t mean for that to sound as suggestive as it was but MY GOD…she is so hot._

“Okay”, Alex said with a whimper.

Sam started to massage Alex’s shoulders and her neck. Alex felt her muscles start to relax and a new and even more intense heat rushed through her entire body. Sam rubbed and kneaded Alex’s muscles and Alex found it hard not to moan.

“I can’t quite get the right leverage for the front of your shoulders.”

Sam stood up and moved between Alex’s legs. Alex remained seated. Her whole body was on fire.

Sam stood above Alex and looked down at her with that perfect smile. She began to press down and knead at Alex’s shoulders. She was right. The leverage was exactly what she needed.

“How does that feel?”, Sam asked.

“Amazzzzing”, Alex said with a little moan.

Sam moved one of her hands to Alex’s cheek.

“Alex…I”, Sam started.

Alex grabbed Sam and pulled her down into her lap. She moved a hand to her cheek and smiled.

“Can I please kiss you?”, Alex asked showing her total lack of game and finesse with women.

Sam smiled. She grabbed Alex close and kissed her passionately. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and cradled her close. She kissed Sam back with all of the fiery passion in her heart.

“This has to be some kind of madness. I am never this person”, Alex said pulling back for a moment.

“I have never felt this strongly about someone so quickly”, Sam said. “This is all I wanted since our eyes met.”

“We make Kar and Lena look conservative.”

***

Kara and Lena shared a brief goodnight hug before bed. Lena laid in the moonlight unable to sleep. All she could think about were Kara’s beautiful eyes and her smile. Every time she closed her eyes, her longing and desire took over.

Lena heard the bathroom door open. She turned around and saw Kara standing there, backlit by the moon wearing nothing but a soft white nightie. It was short and sleeveless and Lena could feel all of her nerves fire off at once.

“Hi monkey…are you okay?”, Lena asked.

Kara smiled. She looked sleepy but entertained.

“Alex just came to our room and told me to get out.”

Lena couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I’m so sorry but I am so tired and I couldn’t bare the thought of sleeping on the couch.”

Lena pulled back the blankets and patted the bed next to her.

“Come here beautiful.”

Kara walked to the bed and laid down next to Lena.

_Hold her from behind. Don’t face her. Don’t face her or you will kiss her passionately. If you kiss her passionately, you’ll want to make love to her. Stay calm._

Kara faced away from Lena. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara from behind and held her close. The feeling of the soft nighty and Kara’s smooth skin all over her was almost too much to bare.

_Think non-sexy thoughts. Cat. Think about Cat yelling. Think about pollution and LA traffic and shit…her legs feel so warm and soft. Oh Kara…I need you so badly. Do you know?_

“So, are they…you know?”, Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

“Definitely.”

“They just met”, Lena said. “Sam never sleeps with anyone on the first date.

“Well…if you figure each date lasts about two hours and mostly contains small talk…they travelled together for just over seven hours so they are on at least their third date”, Kara said holding onto Lena’s arms.

Lena let out a little chuckle.

“That actually makes complete sense.”

Lena could feel Kara’s body start to relax. She leaned forward and kissed Kara’s cheek.

“Sleep well monkey.”

“Sleep well baby”, Kara said dreamily.

_You called me baby. I love that so much. I want to be your baby._

***

Lena was startled awake by the sound of a soft knock at her door. She could hear Eliza calling her name.

“Lena…Lena my love…time to wake up.”

Lena kissed Kara’s neck and gave her a squeeze. Kara stirred. She heard her mother’s voice and leapt out of bed. Lena had a hard time not laughing at the sight of Kara, the big bad bodyguard, fumbling out of bed when she heard her mother calling.

Lena got out of bed and opened the door a little so she wouldn’t see Kara.

“Good Morning Eliza”, Lena whispered.

“Hi sweetheart. It’s time to start the day. Grab Kara and I’ll make some coffee for us before we head out.”

“Okay”, Lena said with a smile.

Eliza headed down the hall. Lena closed the door and gave Kara a sweet smile.

“Good morning beautiful”, Lena said to Kara.

“Good morning”, Kara said moving to Lena. She gave her a warm hug and held her close.

“I’d better go and grab Sam out of Alex’s room before your mom sees them together”, Lena said.

“I can go. I need to get changed anyway.”

“Ummm…after last night you’d better let me go. Lord knows what state of dress those two are in. You don’t need to see your sister…”, Lena trailed off.

Kara laughed.

“Thanks”, she said with a smile.

***

When Lena offered to help Eliza with her farm work she did it for a few reasons. Her primary reason was that she hoped to spend time with Eliza and get to know her better. Her other reason was that she wanted to know what a day would be like where she had to work, really work.

Everyone thought she was a spoiled actress but she really enjoyed using her hands and getting dirty. She felt like everyone underestimated her but she was stronger than anyone knew.

Kara, Eliza and Lena drank a cup of coffee and then they headed out to check off Eliza's list of daily tasks.

They fed the chickens and gathered the eggs. They fed the pigs and the sheep. Lena’s favorite part was when they fed the cows and she got to hug a baby cow. They moved onto the horses and made sure they had food and water. Lena got to give a little apple to all of the horses. The latest addition to the ranch, Silver, was every bit as beautiful as Jonn had described. She was absolutely stunning. Lena found herself drawn to Silver.

“She’s gorgeous isn’t she?”, Eliza asked.

“She’s perfect. Look at those eyes.”

Silver moved her head closer to Lena and Lena caressed her cheek and her mane.

“She likes you”, Eliza said to Lena.

“Yeah, she’s nuzzling you. That’s a good sign”, Kara said with a sweet smile.

“Can we go riding later?”, Lena asked.

“Absolutely. Why don’t you let Sam take Mabel out? I think you and Silver have a connection”, Eliza suggested.

“That would be wonderful.”

“Come on…now for the fun”, Eliza said.

Eliza grabbed some rakes and handed one to Lena.

Lena happily started mucking out all of the horse stalls. She was beaming.

Eliza and Kara stood by and watched Lena work.

“I have never seen anyone look so happy mucking out a stall before”, Eliza said. “She is so good at this.”

***

After the women finished with the horses they made their way to crop lines to check on the crops. They ran into Jonn who was busy checking on some of the water lines.

“Good Morning Ladies!”, Jonn said with a kind smile.

“Good Morning”, the women said in unison.

“Beautiful morning isn’t it?”, Lena asked with a big smile.

“Sure is”, Jonn said.

“What are you ladies doing out so early?”, Jonn asked Kara and Lena.

“They are helping me around the farm”, Eliza said with a joyful smile.

She wrapped an arm around each one of them.

“I am very blessed Jonn.”

“That you are Eliza. That you are.”

“Where’s Alex?”, Jonn asked in jest.

They all started laughing.

“Just kidding. I know that night owl.”

“She’s making breakfast for us”, Kara said with a chuckle. “I sure hope Sam knows how to cook because Alex is a terrible cook.”

“Oh God…Sam is a horrible cook. We are doomed”, Lena said holding onto Eliza’s arm.

“I’d invite you over for breakfast Jonn but it sounds like you might need to stand by to call poison control”, Eliza said with a chuckle,

“I’ll be at the ready ma'am. You three have a great day.”

“You too Jonn”, Kara said.

“Nice to see you again Jonn”, Lena said with a smile.

***

Alex and Sam stood back and surveyed their work. The kitchen was an absolute disaster area and the product of all their hard labour resulted in 30 badly burned, slightly raw pancakes, burned sausage, charred bacon, runny scrambled eggs and burned toast.

“Shit”, Alex said trying not to die laughing.

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and smiled.

“So…maybe we should have talked about our culinary abilities before I volunteered us to cook. My bad.”

Alex grabbed Sam’s cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. She nuzzled her nose against Sam’s and closed her eyes.

Sam giggled.

“I used to have a dog that nuzzled my nose just like that”, Sam said with a grin.

“Sorry. Not sexy”, Alex said.

Sam pulled her closer.

“You are the sexiest woman I have ever met Alex”, Sam said grabbing Alex’s butt and pulling her closer. “You’re my little puppy”, Sam said sweetly.

They could hear voices approaching and footsteps outside.

“They’re back”, Alex said with a bit of dread in her voice.

Eliza, Kara and Lena walked through the door. They stood there and surveyed the situation in horror.

Alex and Sam stood there holding their breathe.

Eliza started laughing hysterically and they all joined in.

“Everyone has a talent my loves…cooking is not yours”, Eliza said as she walked over to Sam and Alex and rubbed their flour covered cheeks.

“No harm. Let’s clean up and I will show you girls how to cook breakfast.”

***

Upbeat music played loudly through the kitchen as the women all cleaned and started prepping round two of their breakfast. Alex and Sam watched closely as Eliza explained how to not burn everything they cooked while Lena and Kara cleaned up the mess.

A cool breeze moved through the kitchen. The breeze seem to spread a lightness and gaiety through all of them as they worked together.

It was amazing how cleaning and making breakfast together brought them all a sense of normalcy and comfort they never would have imagined possible in light of recent events.

When they sat down to breakfast it was late morning and they were all starving.

Eliza watched happily as her four girls wolfed down their breakfast and discussed Lena hugging baby cows and Alex and Sam’s epic breakfast fail.

“Oh my God Eliza…these pancakes are amazing”, Sam said with a smile.

“I’m glad you like them. Hey…I think that’s one you made. See…there’s hope for you two yet. “

Alex looked at Sam and smiled. Lena could see in Alex’s eyes how much she cared for Sam. She knew her best friend was in safe hands. It warmed her heart to see Sam and Alex so happy.

She did wish she could be braver. Even with Kara laying half naked in her arms the night before, she was scared to death to start something with Kara and have it all taken away.

***

After breakfast the women all cleaned up the kitchen and Eliza headed upstairs for a nap. Lena suggested that they all go horseback riding and they were all in. The minute Eliza was out of the room, Alex and Sam couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They were like two teenagers madly in love.

Kara and Lena walked a few paces behind the lovebirds as they made their way toward the stable. Kara looked at Lena and she looked a little sad.

“Are you okay sweetie?”, Kara asked.

“Yeah. I’m just really happy for Alex and Sam. I’m glad they found each other.”

“Me too. Alex needed someone and Sam seems wonderful.”

“She really is and I adore Alex.”

“Why do you look sad baby?”

“Not sad Kara. I’m just so happy I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“To lose this. I feel normal here. I feel safe here…with you and these amazing women.”

“We’re not going anywhere Lena.”

***

The women saddled up and rode through the beautiful green landscape. Sam sidled up next to Lena and Alex sidled up next to Kara.

Lena was feeling a weight on her chest she couldn’t explain.

“Hiya Leen…you okay babe?”, Sam asked.

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you think I’m crazy? For feeling this way I mean.”

“Feeling what way.”

Lena looked at Kara who was riding just ahead of her.

“About Kara.”

“Of course not babe. I met Alex yesterday. One day and I can tell you right now…I never want to let her go.”

“Tell me we can make it”, Lena pleaded with her best friend.

“So…you want me to tell you that you…the world famous actress who is the most beautiful and successful woman in Hollywood can have a happily ever after with her bodyguard who comes from a farm and protects celebrities all day?”

“Fuck”, Lena said.

Sam could see Lena was starting to break down.

“Babe…no one ever knows how things are going to turn out.”

“I want her Sam. I need her.”

“I know babe.”

“I love her”, Lena whispered.

“Does she love you?”

“I think so.”

“Then why are you being such an idiot?”

“I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“Because in every scenario I’ve run through my head…our hearts get broken.”

Lena felt a water drop land on her cheek.

All of a sudden it started to pour rain. Alex and Kara turned their horses around.

“We should probably head back”, Kara yelled.

They were all getting soaked.

They rode quickly through the rain.

Lena ran all of the scenarios through her mind. She started to sob. She didn’t want Kara to see her crying. She was tired of being the emotional wreck. Lena gave Silver a hard kick and she galloped hard. Silver took off and quickly pulled far away from the group.

Kara yelled after her.

“Lena! Lena..where are you going?”

Lena rode as hard and as fast as she could. She continued to sob.

Kara, Sam and Alex rode hard behind her trying to catch up. Kara finally caught up with Lena when they approached the house. Kara rode next to Lena and grabbed her reigns.

She pulled on the reigns enough to slow Silver down. Kara looked at Lena and she could see her eyes were red with tears.

“Lena! What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Lena shook her head no and continued to sob.

Kara dismounted and guided the horses over to the fence that surrounded the house. She tied the horses up and moved to help Lena down from Silver. Lena sat atop Silver looking down at Kara. She continued to weep.

Sam and Alex rode up fast. Alex called out to Kara.

“Kara! Kara! Is everything okay?”

Eliza heard the commotion outside and walked out onto the porch.

Lena threw her leg over Silver and dropped into Kara’s arms.

Kara held onto Lena tight and moved a hand to Lena’s cheek.

“What’s wrong Lena? What happened?”

Lena put both of her hands on Kara’s chest.

“I can’t do this anymore”, Lena said choking back her sobs.

Kara wiped away her tears with her hand. Her tears mixed with the drops of rain as they fell.

“Do what Lena?”

“Pretend that I don’t love you. I love you with all of my heart Kara. I’m in love with you. You are all I want in this world. All I need. I’m done fighting. I don’t care what I lose as long as I don’t lose you.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and smiled sweetly.

“I love you too Lena. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are my world.”

Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her with all of the love and passion in her heart. Kara put her hands to Lena’s cheeks and kissed her back long and deep.

The rain poured down hard but they didn’t care. They stood there grasping at each other’s bodies desperately, pressing their mouths together and searching for satisfaction in each other with fevered longing.

Sam, Alex and Eliza stood by happily and watched as Kara and Lena finally let go of their hesitation and fears and found their way home to each other.


	11. I Found You

Kara and Lena stood wrapped together in the pouring rain kissing each other wildly until there lips were sore and they were soaked through. Lena pulled back and smiled at Kara. She put a hand to her cheek.

“I have wanted this since the moment we met. I love you so much Kara. I don’t care how long we’ve known each other. I don’t care about my job or what will happen tomorrow. All I know is I can’t live another day without you wrapped in my arms.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt and pulled her in for another long passionate kiss. Lena was so cold she could barely stop shaking.

_Is it the cold or am I shaking because I finally have her in my arms?_

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s soaking hair.

“Baby, I want to kiss until I have no breath left in my body but we should get you inside. Your trembling. You must be freezing.”

“I just don’t want to let go. Not for an instant. I love you so much Kara.”

“Come on…let’s get you into some dry clothes and under a nice warm blanket”, Kara said with her sweetest smile.

Kara took Lena’s hand and they walked up the stairs and into the house.

Alex, Sam and Eliza all stood in the kitchen with Cheshire Cat smiles. They had all gone inside to give the two lovers some privacy but happily watched through the window as Kara and Lena finally gave in to their hearts.

Alex tossed each of them a dry towel with a little smile.

“Thanks Putz”, Kara said glowing.

Eliza walked over and gave both of their cheeks a rub. She wrapped her arms around both of them and gave them a warm embrace even though they were soaking wet.

“I could live a thousand lifetimes and never want two people to be together as bad as I wanted you to be together. I love you two so much and I am glad you finally realized that you never know what tomorrow will bring so make today as happy and as warm as you can.”

Kara and Lena beamed. Lena pulled Eliza in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I didn’t just fall in love with Kara. I fell in love with you and Alex too”, Lena said with genuine love in her eyes.

Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and gave her a tender hug.

“We feel the same about you my love. You are a part of this family. You and Sam are welcome additions to my girls and I couldn’t be happier.”

_This is all I’ve ever wanted. I love this family so much._

Sam walked over and gave Lena and Eliza an embrace.

“Okay my girls. I’m going to put a lasagna in the oven. What do you say you four go change into some dry clothes and you can come back down here and see if there is a good movie on TV.”

Lena and Sam laughed a little.

“Do you have a streaming service?”, Lena ask Eliza.

“What’s that?”, she asked genuinely confused.

Alex laughed.

“Don’t worry mom. I think we’ll be able to find something good.”

“Go on…all of you…go dry off.”

The girls smiled. Alex came around and took Sam’s hand. Kara took Lena’s and they all walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

Sam and Alex disappeared into Alex’s room and Kara and Lena headed into Kara’s room.

Kara walked over to the bathroom and shut the door to give them more privacy.

Lena walked up behind Kara and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s neck and kissed her softly.

“Am I dreaming? Are we still stuck somewhere in Vegas?”

“If you’re dreaming I’m dreaming too”, Kara said turning around and moving a hand to Lena’s neck. “Come on…let’s find you something warm and comfy to wear. I know how much you like to wear my clothes.”

“So you caught that?”, Lena asked with a little blush.

“I wanted to be closer to you too.”

“Anything that’s mine is yours beautiful”, Lena said beaming.

Kara took Lena’s hand and walked over to her chest of drawers. She opened the second to last drawer and pulled out two pairs of sweats and a couple of sweatshirts. She threw them on the bed with a wink.

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s shirt and fumbled clumsily with her buttons. She shook hard, partly from the cold and partly because she was so excited to finally be able to touch and caress and love Kara to her heart's content.

Kara gave Lena a wink and ripped open her shirt. Her buttons flew everywhere. Kara just smiled at Lena and her eyes burned with desire. Kara pulled her shirt off to reveal she was wearing a lacy black bra. Lena stood there and took Kara in. Her skin was tan and smooth. Her breasts were supple and round and Lena wanted to lick her abs up and down.

“You are so beautiful Kara”, Lena said.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s neck and gently caressed her cheek.

“You’re the beautiful one”, Kara said pressing her mouth to Lena’s tenderly.

Lena grabbed Kara’s belt and pulled her forward playfully. She unbuckled her belt and Kara started to unbutton Lena’s blouse.

Lena leaned forward and whispered in Kara’s ear softly.

“Rip it off my body. I need my skin to touch yours.”

Kara smiled and ripped open Lena’s blouse. Her buttons flew and Lena let out a little chuckle.

“I love you monkey.”

“I love you baby. So much.”

Lena pulled off her shirt. She was wearing her favorite red bra.

Kara stood there agape. She surveyed Lena’s milky white skin and her round perky breasts.

Lena smiled.

“Do you approve monkey?”, Lena asked.

Kara just nodded her head.

Lena reached back and removed her bra. It was soaking wet and she wanted her beautiful protector to see all of her. When Lena tossed her bra away Kara looked even more stunned.

“Wow Lena. Wow. You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Kara pulled Lena close and laid her head against Lena’s breasts.

“You are too cute my love.”

Kara reached back and pulled off her own bra. Lena couldn’t explain why but the moment Kara’s bra dropped, a fire was ignited inside of her. A fire that burned hot and spread through her body like wildfire.

Lena quickly unbuttoned Kara’s jeans and unzipped the fly. She pulled her jeans down her legs and Kara stepped out of them. Kara stood there wearing only a little pair of black panties.

“What about you?”, Kara asked with a very sensual tone of voice.

Lena smiled.

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s jeans and in a matter of seconds had unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled them down and off of Lena entirely. It all happened in a flash.

Lena stood there in nothing but a little pair of red panties.

“My God Lena…I don’t know what to say. I don’t have the words. You’re a vision.”

Lena smiled and blushed. She shivered a little.

“You’re cold baby. Come here”, Kara said as she pulled Lena close to her.

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s back and rubbed trying to keep her warm.

“You take such good care of me Kara. I want to take care of you too”, Lena said.

Lena moved her hands up and down Kara’s body.

_Her skin is so soft. I want to live here forever. Right here with our bodies pressed together._

Soon their warm caresses became more fevered pets and sensual presses of flesh. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s back and let it drift down into her panties. She gave Kara’s firm round ass a squeeze.

“This is mine”, Lena whispered quietly.

“All yours baby”, Kara said with a tone of longing and desire. “Every part of me is yours.”

Lena moved her other hand to Kara’s ass and pulled her close. Kara’s eyes burned with desire. She moved her mouth to Lena’s neck and kissed it all the way up until she reached Lena’s ear. Lena moaned.

Kara bent down and pressed her mouth to one of Lena’s nipples.

“Oh my God Kara…that feels so good”, Lena whispered softly. Lena could feel a warmth spread through her body and down between her legs.

Kara grabbed Lena’s panties and pulled them down. Lena stepped out of them and Kara threw them off to the side.

Lena stood there completely nude and exposed. She didn’t feel the normal hesitation or fear she had felt with her other partners. She didn’t feel nervous or worried. All she felt was safe and warm. She felt loved.

Kara moved Lena back and laid her down on the bed. Kara moved on top of her and pressed her body close. Lena’s hands searched Kara’s body desperately. She grabbed Kara tight.

“I need you so bad. I want you so bad”, Lena said with a moan.

“I want to make love to you properly. I don’t want to feel rushed or hurried. I want to take my time and pleasure you in ways you’ve never been pleasured before.”

“Oh Kara…I want that too. I want you to take every part of me.”

“For now…something to tide you over”, Kara said playfully.

Kara moved her mouth over Lena’s nipples and lapped at them gently with her tongue. She encircled one and then the other. Lena bucked and tried hard not to moan. Lena could feel Kara move her hand to her inner thigh and up until she reached the center of Lena’s excitement. She dripped with longing.

“Oh Kara….I need you so bad”, Lena said with a little whimper.

Kara began to rub gently, searching and discovering what made Lena tense and moan more. Kara continued to suck Lena’s nipples as she rubbed and kneaded Lena’s center. Kara slipped two fingers inside of Lena and she grabbed onto Kara’s body hard. Kara pressed deep inside and Lena buried her face against Kara’s arm trying to quiet her excitement.

Lena could feel the warm rush of passion moving through her and suddenly everything turned white hot and her body was was overcome by the pinnacle of passion. Lena stiffened and fell back onto the bed. Kara laid down beside her on the same pillow and gave her the sweetest smile Lena had ever seen. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“What did I do to deserve you Kara Danvers?”

“You deserve the world and so much more. God…you are so beautiful and I love you so much Lena”, Kara said dreamily.

“I have the world right here.”

“We’d better get downstairs soon or they are going to know we’re up to no good”, Kara said playfully.

Lena moved on top of Kara and looked deep into her eyes.

“Yes…but first let’s see what we can do to make you moan my naughty girl”, Lena said with a grin. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. She held onto Kara and let her hands wander.

“Oh Lena”, Kara whispered in her ear.

***

By the time the four women had cleaned up and got dressed, Eliza had already prepped the lasagna and made a peach pie. She had also called Jonn and asked him to stable the girl’s horses. They returned to the living room glowing with love and joy. Eliza sat and read a book and gave them all a happy smile when they walked in.

“Hello my loves. Feeling better?”

They all smiled sheepishly and nodded their heads.

Kara moved to the fireplace and built a large fire. Lena stood behind her and caressed her head softly.

When the fire was lit, Lena and Kara sat together on the chaise and Alex and Sam sat on the couch . Eliza grabbed some soft throws from the closet and threw them over her girls. Alex grabbed the remote and looked for movies.

“What should we watch?”, Alex asked.

“Feels like something romantic is order”, Lena said.

“Grumpy Old Men?”, Kara asked in jest.

Alex and Kara giggled. Lena and Eliza shook their heads and smiled. Sam just looked confused.

“Oh you two girls. What am I going to do with you?”, Eliza asked.

“What’s the most warm and fuzzy romantic movie?”, Sam asked.

“Love Actually”, the four all said in unison.

Lena and Alex looked over at Kara shocked.

“I thought you didn’t watch movies”, Lena said with a surprised smile.

“I’ve never seen it but Alex has always said it is the best romantic movie ever made.”

“I couldn’t agree more”, Lena said gently caressing Kara’s cheek. She kissed her nose and smiled brightly.

They all started to laugh. Eliza smiled at them sweetly.

“You girls…the four of you are so perfect together.”

Alex selected the movie and they laid there under warm comfy blankets cuddling and watching _Love Actually_.

When the lasagna was done, they ate dinner together at the table and casually planned out the next day.

They returned to their movie, ate peach pie and cuddled under warm blankets in front of the fire for the rest of the evening. A light rain fell outside and all of their hearts were at peace.


	12. Stay

When the movie ended the women all headed upstairs to bed. Eliza gave them all a warm hug and a kiss goodnight. Kara and Alex headed towards Alex’s room and Sam and Lena headed towards Kara’s room.

“My loves…you're all grown women. We can drop the pretense. I would never keep you apart. Just promise me you’ll try and get some sleep.”

They all blushed a little and gave Eliza a smile.

“Love you mom”, Kara said.

“Love you Eliza”, Lena said.

“Love you mom”, Alex said.

“I know I’m the noob but I love you Eliza”, Sam said with a sweet smile.

“Love you too my babies. Love you all.”

Eliza headed into her bedroom and closed the door.

Alex and Sam gave Kara and Lena a grin.

“Sleep well you two”, Sam said with a wink.

“Night Putz”, Alex said.

“You too”, Lena said with a chuckle.

“Night Putz”, Kara replied back to Alex.

Alex and Sam disappeared into Alex’s room quickly.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and led her into the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and pulled Lena close. She pressed her mouth to Lena’s and kissed her hungrily.

“I’m going to go take a shower”, Kara said with a little smile.

“May I join you?”, Lena asked.

“Oh god yes”, Kara said with a devilish smile.

***

Lena laid completely naked in bed after their shower. She ached for Kara’s body.

I can’t believe she’s really mine. Where is she? I need her so bad. I have never needed or wanted someone so much in all my life.

“Are your eyes closed?”, Kara whispered to Lena in the dark.

“They are monkey. Get over here”, Lena whispered playfully. “I need you so bad.”

Lena felt Kara climb into bed. Her heart began to race.

“Open your eyes baby”, Kara said.

Lena opened her eyes. Kara laid next to her in a little soft cotton nightie.

“Yes…oh my God yes…”, Lena said grabbing onto Kara tight. “You are so sexy in your little nightie. I love you in black but seeing you in something soft and cozy gets me all worked up.

“You mentioned this turned you on so I thought I would give you something to unwrap. I like your outfit better”, Kara said to Lena running a playful hand along the inside of her thigh.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes. The glow of the moonlight filled the room.

“Do you know how beautiful you are Kara Danvers?”

“Not half as beautiful as you”, Kara said with a little smile. “The whole world is in love with you.”

“The only person who matters is right here by my side.”

“When I laid here with you last night in that little nightie…well let’s just say I had some fantasies. A lot of very naughty fantasies.”

“Really? Kara asked with a sly grin.

“What kind of fantasies?”

“Very naughty ones.”

“Oh good.”

Lena pulled Kara close and whispered in her ear very softly.

Kara beamed.

“Oh…really? We can do all of that”, Kara said looking very excited. Maybe not all tonight but I'm definitely game.”

“Really? All of it?”, Lena asked.

Kara gave Lena a little nod and pulled her close. Kara pressed her mouth to Lena’s. She moved her tongue deep inside and rolled and sucked Lena’s tongue.

Lena moved her hands under Kara’s nightie and found nothing but her soft skin and her growing excitement.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs”, Kara said to Lena in a commanding voice.

“Yes ma'am”, Lena said with a little smile. She was very turned on hearing Kara give her commands.

Kara dove down under the covers.

Lena spread her legs and moaned when she felt Kara’s mouth find her core.

“You taste so good”, Lena could hear Kara said from underneath the blanket.

Lena lovingly caressed the top of Kara’s head and began to roll her hips with the motion of Kara’s tongue.

“Oh my god Kara. That feels so good. Please don’t stop”, Lena pleaded with Kara.

Lena could feel Kara grab her thighs and gently caress them as she she pressed her mouth to Lena more ferociously. Lena started to feel her whole body grow very hot. Kara dug her fingers into Lena’s thighs harder. She licked and lapped at Lena and the feeling was so intense Lena felt like she might explode.

She felt Kara slip two fingers deep inside her as she continued to press her mouth to Lena’s pleasure center. Lena grabbed and groped for Kara’s body under the blankets. Lena could feel her body start to stiffen and pure joy washed over her.

She bucked wildly as Kara continue to lap and suck and press her fingers deep inside. Lena had to bite down on the blanket to keep herself from screaming. Lena rode the passionate wave until she hit her peak and grabbed onto Kara as tight as she could.

“Oh my God Kara…oh…oh…”, Lena managed to get out before she stiffened completely and fell back on the pillows. Kara kissed her way up Lena’s pelvis, along her beautiful tight stomach over her gorgeous breasts and around her nipples. She moved her tongue along Lena’s neck and laid down on top of her.

Lena panted and tried to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around Kara and held her close. She kissed her passionately and closed her eyes.

“That was amazing”, Lena whispered.

“As good as you imagined it?”

“So much better.”

“If I’m being honest…I’ve been imaging this since we met”, Kara said quietly.

“Same here. That night when we fell asleep in the same bed was so hard for me. You were so beautiful.”

Lena grabbed Kara close.

“I love that I can hold you close and touch you any way I want. Now I want…I want to taste you.”

“I’m yours my love. Every part of me.”, Kara said with a loving smile.

Kara moved back a little and straddled Lena. Her nightie rode up slightly. Lena moved her hands under Kara’s nightie and she could feel Kara’s excitement. Kara moaned.

Lena flipped Kara over and pressed her mouth to Kara’s, hungrily searching for satisfaction.”

Lena lifted the blanket over her head and moved her way down Kara’s gorgeous body kissing her lovingly all the way down. She ran her tongue up and down Kara’s firm abs. She popped her head out of the blanket and smiled.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment we met”, Lena said with an adorable grin. “Now I have to taste you.”

Lena sank back beneath the blankets and continued to let her lips explore all of Kara’s exogenous zones.

Lena spread Kara’s legs. She ran her tongue along the inside of Kara’s thigh. She could taste her excitement. Lena could feel Kara writhe in ecstasy as she pressed her tongue to Kara’s core. Kara grabbed Lena hard under the blanket and rode Lena’s tongue. Lena lapped at Kara with an unbridled passion and hunger. Lena grabbed Kara’s legs and pulled her close.

“Oh Kara…you taste so amazing. I never want to stop”, Lena said.

Lena continued to attack Kara with a fiery desire. Kara started to stiffen and growl. Lena grabbed Kara harder and pumped her tongue deep inside her with everything she had until Kara bucked wildly and fell back against the pillows.

Lena moved next to Kara and pressed her mouth to hers. Kara smiled at Lena. Her eyes were bright and her smile made Lena feel warm and loved. Kara grabbed Lena’s face with both hands and kissed her softly.

“I love you so much my beautiful girl.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and buried her face in her neck

“I love you too my little monkey.”

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s head.

Kara could feel Lena shaking. She kissed Lena’s neck passionately and then pulled the blankets over their bodies.

Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest and played with a lock of her hair.

“Tell me something”, Lena whispered.

“Of course my heart.”

“Did you ever make a list of the things you wanted in the perfect mate?”

“I did. She had to be stunningly beautiful, super famous and she had to love hugging baby cows”, Kara said playfully.

“Hey”, Lena said with a little chuckle. “I’m serious.”

“I never made a list but if I did it would describe everything about you. Beautiful, compassionate, full of love for everyone. My mother would have to love her almost more than she loves me.”

Lena giggled and cuddled up to Kara.

“She would be articulate and intelligent and have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking back to a conversation Sam and I had on my birthday last year. She asked me if I could have anything in the world what I would want.”

“And what did you say my love?”

“A beautiful woman who loved me like I had never been loved before. She would make me feel safe and happy and her arms would feel like home. I could get lost in her eyes. I just realized I told her I wanted you.”

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek with love in her eyes.

“When is your birthday?”, Kara asked.

“November 19th”, Lena replied with a smile.

“Well then…Happy early Birthday Baby because I’m yours.”

“When is your birthday?

“September 22nd”, Kara replied with a smile.

“Happy Belated Birthday monkey.”

Kara beamed.

The women both closed their eyes and held onto each other tight. They both exhaled and fell asleep wrapped tightly in a warm embrace.

***

The next morning Kara awoke to an empty bed. She reached out and panicked until she found a note from Lena.

_Kara, my love, my life,_

_I awoke at 3am this morning with a full heart. I realized I’ve never been happier in all my life. Making love to you last night was the happiest I’ve ever been. I laid here and watched you sleep and I realized no one has ever made me feel safer. I decided to get up and help Eliza again. I love helping her and I love this farm…and I love you. I love you with all I am or will ever be. Sleep well and I will be back soon. Thank you for last night and thank you for the way you love me._

_Your Lena_

Kara lifted the note to her lips and kissed it. She got up, showered and headed downstairs just in time to help Eliza and Lena with breakfast. Eliza and Lena were happily chatting and dancing around as upbeat music played in the background. Kara greeted her mother with a warm hug and a kiss. Lena moved to Kara’s side and pressed her hands to her cheeks. She kissed her lovingly and beamed.

“Good morning my love”, Lena said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Kara and held onto her tight. Lena smiled so much her face hurt. It was a wonderful pain to have.

They heard a commotion upstairs. Sam and Alex ran downstairs. Sam looked very upset as she yelled into her cell phone. Alex tried desperately to calm her down.

“You had NO RIGHT Cat. You listen to me…this was not your decision to make. You promised you would not tell anyone where we were. This is an unforgivable violation of my trust.”

Lena had never seen Sam this upset before. Sam’s face was blood red and she was shaking with anger.

Lena walked over to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Sam…what’s wrong?”

“Cat…fucking Cat”, Sam said trying to compose herself.

Lena took the phone from Sam and put it on speaker phone.

“Cat, this is Lena. What the hell is going on?”

Sam held onto Alex and tried to calm down. Kara and Eliza walked over and tried to comfort her.

“The Feds have been trying to get in contact with you but you’re phone has been turned off.”

“When the news about Jack came out we figured it was best for me to be off the grid as much as possible.”

“They got in contact with me and I told them where you are.”

“Why on earth would you do that? Why didn’t you ask me first?”

“Because you are being an idiot. You should have contacted the Feds immediately. They believe Jack is coming straight for you and they need to speak to you. They are offering to protect you. They will come and get you and take you to your father’s funeral. It’s only a few days away. We are coming to you.”

“Damnit Cat! Sam is right. You had no right to get involved in this. I am perfectly safe here and now you have exposed me and my friends unnecessarily.”

“You are my investment. I would like to remind you that we have a contract that says I can do anything I damn well please if it means protecting your career. There is nothing you can do that will not affect my life in some way.”

“I will not allow you or the Feds invade this home. These people are important to me Cat. I will not let you bring this shit down on them.”

Eliza wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders.

“Let them come baby. Don’t you worry about us. You aren’t going anywhere you don’t want to go. You aren’t doing anything you don’t want to do”, Eliza said like a mama bear ready to do anything to protect her cubs. “We will all protect you no matter what.”

Lena’s eyes filled with tears. She held onto Eliza tight.

“Cat…I’m fine here. I don’t need the Feds and I don’t need you.”

“You don’t have any choice. I’m coming and we are getting you back on track. This trip has been a distraction…nothing more but you need to get protection and then you need to get back to work.”

“I am safe here. These women are protecting me”, Lena said.

“Cat…she is safer here than anywhere else. She needs to stay”, Sam pleaded with her witch of a boss.

“You are all being naive. We are flying in and there is nothing you can do to stop this.”

The line disconnected abruptly and the women all stood around stunned.

“What are we going to do?”, Lena asked trembling and holding onto Eliza. All of the women stood around Lena and moved closer. They closed in and held on.

“We hold on. We need to hold on and stay together. Lena…we will fight anything that comes if you need us to”, Alex said.

Lena turned to Kara and pressed her hands to her chest.

“I don’t want to go with them. I want to stay here. I don’t even care about the funeral. I don’t want to leave.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close. Lena shook uncontrollably.

“You don’t have to go anywhere. If you want to stay here no one is taking you away”, Eliza said.

“Get your gun Alex”, Kara said. “I’ll grab mine.”

Alex nodded her head.

Lena put a hand to Kara’s face and gave her a sad smile.

“You are not going to get into a shootout with Federal agents over me. I will talk to them. It will just help to know you are all here.”

***

When the Black Suburbans pulled up in front of the farmhouse, all of the women tensed. Kara had changed into her black suit and she had all of her weapons at the ready.

There was a hard knock at the door and Lena stood up from her seat at the coffee table. They could all hear another car pull up behind it. A familiar voice filled the Nebraska night air. Alex, Kara, Sam and Eliza all stood with Lena. Kara held Lena’s hand.

“How the hell does anyone live this far from civilization? It’s insane. I swear. Hicks!”

Cat pushed past the Feds and opened the door.

“Lena…Sam…where the hell are you?”, Cat shouted loudly.

Eliza grabbed Kara’s arm.

“I want to shoot that woman and end all of our suffering. What a useless beast.”

“You have no idea mom. No idea.”

Agents started piling into the home. They were big, loud and had no care or desire to make the family feel safe. All they cared about was standing around looking menacing. An older female agent walked over to Lena and put a hand out. She gave Lena a thin smile.

_She has wandering eyes. I don’t trust her._

“Hello Ms. Luthor. My name is Agent Cynthia Mendoza. We have been trying to get in contact with you since your ex-boyfriend escaped.”

“First…you are here purely because I had no means to stop you. I am speaking to you under duress. Second, don’t refer to someone I went on two dates with as my “ex-boyfriend”. The media can afford to be sloppy but I think government agents should probably do their best to get their facts straight.”

“Okay…I understand that this came as a shock to you. We pleaded with Ms. Grant to give you more warning but she was worried that you would react badly.”

“Wow. I wonder why”, Lena asked dripping with sarcasm.

“Can we sit down for a moment?”

Lena nodded her head and moved to the kitchen table. She sat down in her normal seat. Agent Mendoza sat down across from her. Lena’s new family gathered behind her and stood close by. Eliza stared Cat down hard while the rest of Lena’s support system made Agent Mendoza feel very small.

“Listen Lena, may I call you Lena?”

“I would prefer Ms. Luthor”, Lena said uncharacteristically cold and rude.

“Okay…Ms. Luthor…I understand that you have a competent bodyguard to protect you”, Agent Mendoza said staring at Kara.

“She is more than “competent”. I trust her with my life completely. I trust her and I trust Alex who used to be a cop. I trust all of these women with my life.”

“I understand that Ms. Luthor but your father’s funeral is in three days. Were you planning on attending or were you just going to hide out here?”

“I’ve been told that you guys can’t find Jack and that I should avoid the East Coast. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. My family will understand.”

“I have assigned ten highly skilled, highly motivated Federal Agents to protect you. We have the best weapons and technology to protect you. If you come with me today, we can escort you to Connecticut for the funeral and all we ask in return is that you grant us an interview so we can better understand this Jack. No one knows anything about him but you do.”

“He's a sadistic son of a bitch.”

Cat walked over to the table and sat down next to Agent Mendoza. They could all feel the cold chill follow her across the room.

“Lena…listen to the Agent. The numbers just make sense. I know you trust Kara here but she can’t protect you at the funeral the way Agent Mendoza and her men can. Just be honest with yourself. Kara…the rest of you…I know you hate me but I am trying to look out for Lena’s wellbeing.”

“You’re looking out for Lena’s career Cat. That’s all you care about”, Sam said gritting her teeth.

“Me looking out for Lena’s career and looking out for her are one in the same. We are not talking about some little tv sitcom nobody. I am protecting Lena and in the process have convinced the studio to renew her contract at four 410 Million.”

“Jesus. That…insane”, Sam said. “How did you get them to go up?”

“They know Lena brings people to the box office.”

Lena looked stunned.

“Imagine how many charities you could help with that money Lena. You could build schools and hospitals. You could do so much good with that money. Is this “fling” really worth all of that?”

Lena looked over at Kara. Kara looked sad. Lena knew Cat was right about the good she could do with the money.

Eliza put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and took Kara’s hand with her other hand.

“You listen here Cat”, Eliza started.

“I prefer Ms. Grant.”

“I prefer you not come into my house and insult my girls. I prefer you not call us “hicks” or act like Lena’s wellbeing in your number one concern when it’s not. You only care about your percentage and what Lena can do for you.”

“Eliza, Kara, Alex and Sam…can we talk in the other room?”

“Of course my love”, Eliza said softening her tone for Lena. She gave Cat a look filled with contempt.

“We will be back shortly. Wait here.”, Lena said to Agent Mendoza and Cat.

“Ms. Luthor…you really should be cognizant of how little time we have.”

“I said we will be back shortly”, Lena said angrily.

The five women all went upstairs to Eliza’s room. Eliza closed the door.

Lena turned to Kara and put a hand to her cheek. Her eyes started welling up.

“Kara…tell me what to do.”

“I can’t tell you what to do baby.”

“Tell me I don’t have to go with them. Tell me I can stay here and I never have to see those horrible people again.”

Sam put her arm on Lena’s shoulder.

“Were you really okay not going to your dad’s funeral?”, Sam asked.

“I wanted to of course. I need to say goodbye to him but I also can’t leave this. Sam, when was the last time you felt this safe and happy?”

“Never. I have never been this safe or happy.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and held on.

Lena moved her arms around Kara’s neck and looked deep into her eyes.

“Tell me what you feel in your heart Kara”, Lena said.

Kara’s eyes were glassy and she looked like her heart was breaking.

“Lena…if you want me to say that I can protect you the way ten armed Federal Agents can…if you want me to say that I can keep you as safe as they can…I can’t. I can’t take you to your father’s funeral and have eyes on every rooftop. I can’t do anything but protect you with the love I have for you. I would die for you but I’m not enough. I’m just not enough.”

“What do you want me to do?”, Lena asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I want you to stay”, Kara said with a gentle sob.

She grabbed Lena and pulled her close so their foreheads touched.

“I’m scared that if you leave…I’ll never see you again. I’m afraid that this was all madness and that you’ll walk away from me and see how crazy it all was. You saved me. Something about you makes me feel like I can’t let you go. I need you to stay. I want you to stay right here in my arms forever. I want the five of us to be together. I want celebrate holidays with you and watch you ride Silver again.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara tight and wept. Kara pressed her face to Lena’s. Their bodies shook.

“I don’t want to lose you Lena”, Kara barely managed to say through her tears.

Lena pressed a hand to Kara’s cheek and held her close.

“Then…I know what I need to do”, Lena said.

Kara pulled back.

“You need to go with them”, Kara said with a sad smile.

Lena looked shocked.

“I don’t understand Kara. What do you mean?”

“What?”, Alex asked. “You just said you wanted her to stay.”

“I do. I want her to stay for all of these selfish reasons. I can’t let her go, she means the world to me, I would marry her tomorrow, but she has to go to her father’s funeral. She has to face the stark reality that awaits her outside of this farm. She can’t run from it. It literally showed up at our front door.”

“You two belong together Kara”, Sam said. “I have no doubt in my mind. Alex said it from the beginning. You two have something special here.”

“When Cat brought those agents here, she exposed where Lena is. Cat isn’t wrong about one thing…ten men are better than one of me.”

“No one is better than you”, Lena said holding back her sobs.

Lena held onto Kara and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara squeezed Lena hard. Lena pulled her face back. She gave Kara the saddest eyes.

“Then…I need to go”, Lena said as she sobbed. If he came here and hurt you…if he hurt my new family I would die inside. You’ll be safer if I’m gone.”

Eliza stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kara and Lena.

“Don’t worry about us Lena. We can take care of ourselves and you.”

“That’s just it. I love you all so much all I can do is worry. You have all become so much more than my friends.”

“So…you’re going?”, Sam asked in utter disbelief.

Lena held onto Kara and shook. She nodded her head and buried her face in Kara’s chest.

“She has to. It’s the only thing she can do. It doesn’t mean it’s right”, Alex said sadly. Sam held onto Alex’s arm tight.

“Nothing is going to be the same again is it?”, Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t want to go”, Lena said with tears in her eyes. Kara pulled Lena close and kissed her gently on the lips. She caressed her cheek and gave her the saddest smile any of them had ever seen.

“You’ll be safe and that is all that matters to me. The idea of letting you go terrifies me but I love you and I need you to be safe.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt and buried her face in Kara’s neck.

There was a loud knock on the door. Alex opened the door and Cat stood outside.

“Lena…come on. Be reasonable.”

“I’m going Cat. I’m going with them. I just need a second.”

Alex slammed the door in Cat’s face.

“I’d better go”, Lena said. “I’ll go downstairs and tell them and then I’ll need to pack”, Lena said barely holding on.

“We’ll go together as a family”, Eliza said heartbroken.

Kara took Lena’s hand and they walked down the stairs. Their hearts were breaking.

Lena sat down at the table where Agent Mendoza waited.

“I’ll go with you.”

“I thought you would come to your senses.”

“This decision is not based in sense. None of this makes any sense. I don’t want any of this but I will go. I need time to pack and say goodbye. Please get all of your men out of our house and I will be ready in an hour.”

“We need to get you to Connecticut as soon as possible.”

“I said I will be ready in an hour. That is non-negotiable. Get out of my house.”

The Federal Agents cleared out of the house. Cat stood in the kitchen.

“Come on Sam…we need to go back to Los Angeles”, Cat said trying to sound human.

“I’m not going back to LA. I mean…Alex…Eliza…Kara…if you don’t mind…”, Sam trailed off. Alex held Sam’s hand and Eliza put a hand on her shoulder.

“You stay here as long as you want my love. You stay here as long as you need”, Eliza said.

Lena turned around and faced Sam.

“Hopefully if I’m far away from you…they’ll be less danger”, Lena said to Sam reaching out a hand to her. Sam stepped forward and took Lena’s hand. She wrapped her arms around Lena and held on.

“I will go with you if you need me”, Sam said to Lena.

“No. Stay with Alex, Kara and Eliza. Stay with them and love them for me. Hold onto them and appreciate them for me.”

“Samantha…I would like to remind you that you have an employment contract. You are returning to LA or you will pay the early termination fees and they are steep for a reason.”

“I’ll pay it Sam…whatever it is”, Lena said . “You belong here. Cat…please just go. Please leave Sam alone. Please leave Kara alone.”

“Cat…I need time. I’m not leaving now. I will come back to LA but I just can’t go right now.”

“You have a week to get back or you’re fired.”

Cat turned around and walked out the door. She got in her car and left.

The agents all milled around the cars outside. Lena shut the front door and ran to Kara’s arms. Kara held onto her tight.

“I don’t want to go”, Lena said breaking down in Kara’s arms. Kara caressed Lena’s head and kissed her cheek.

“I know baby”, Kara said trying to hold back her tears.

***  
The others gave Kara and Lena some time alone together so Lena could pack her things and say goodbye.

When they made their way down the stairs all of them were feeling the oppressive weight of their collective heartbreak.

Lena hugged Sam and Alex goodbye.

“I am so happy I was here to witness the two of you fall in love. Hold onto each other and take care of each other”, Lena said to Alex.

“We love you Lena”, Alex said getting choked up.

“We love you and if you need us…anytime…anywhere…we will be there”, Sam said heartbroken.

Next Lena said goodbye to Eliza. Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close. She kissed her head and smiled through her tears.

“I loved you the moment I saw you smile at Kara. I have never met anyone with such a capacity to love and open their heart. Please know that no matter where you are, I am thinking of you, loving you and praying you safely return back here where you belong. I am so proud of you. I’m proud of everything about you. You are our family and you will always have a home here.”

Lena couldn’t even speak. Leaving Eliza was almost as hard as leaving Kara. Eliza had given her a gift she never had before. She gave her the gift of maternal love. It was a love without agenda or strings. She loved Lena with every fiber, with every breath. Lena could only hold on and kiss Eliza’s cheek

Lena reached out for Kara. Kara tried to smile. She tried to make it easier for Lena. Lena hoped she could come up with some way to make this all better. She wanted Kara by her side. She wanted to be safe and home in her arms.

“I am always with you. Always. You give me a reason to wake up every morning smiling. You are the happy thought that chases away the bad dreams and gives me hope in humanity. You have the warmest most compassionate heart and I love you so much. I don’t know what is going to happen but please know that you are my world Lena. You are my world and I would do anything to protect you.”

Lena wept. She held onto Kara and kissed her passionately through her tears. Lena and Kara held hands until they reached the doorway. Lena pulled away and Kara’s hand dropped. Lena opened the door and walked out with her bags. She walked towards the cars.

“Are you going to walk her out?”, Alex asked.

“No. No one can see how much we mean to each other. If she has the chance to keep her career intact after this I can’t be seen trying to hold on…but I can’t watch her go either. Kara ran into the living room and wept on the couch. They all moved to comfort Kara. None of them could watch her go.

Alex, Sam and Eliza all surrounded Kara and held onto her. All of their eyes were full of tears. “She can come back. She will come back”, Alex said.

“Once she returns to reality, she returns to her world where she can’t be herself, where she can’t be free and she can’t love anyone she wants to love.”

All of them held on tighter and dropped their heads in mourning. They mourned the hasty end of their fleeting happiness and their remarkable romance.

The cars all started to pull away. Kara dropped to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

Suddenly they heard footsteps running quickly towards the house. The door flew open and Lena stood there smiling.

“Come with me Kara. Come with me.”

They all looked up. Lena moved to their side. Kara was still shaken by her sadness. She looked up trying to understand.

“Come with me. Be with me. I can’t let you go.”

“But I’m sure I’m fired.”

“Come with me as my friend…as my love.”

“But won’t people talk? Won’t it expose you unnecessarily? Everyone will wonder who I am and why I’m with you.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care at all. I need you by my side. Just because those idiots are protecting me doesn’t mean I can’t have my real safety, my real lionheart by my side. I know I will be safe if you are there.”

Agent Mendoza ran up to the house. She looked furious.

“What the hell is happening here?”

“Kara is coming with me.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Without her…there is no deal. You want information about Jack…Kara comes with me. I’m not going anywhere without my bodyguard.”

“You have ten armed bodyguards. You don’t need some mall security guard protecting you.”

Lena filled with a white hot rage.

“She is the only person in this world who makes me feel safe. You have a choice. She comes with me or no deal.”

The women all stood there waiting for her to respond.

“Fine. Pack a bag. You have 10 minutes. I’ll be in the car.”

Agent Mendoza left and Lena threw her arms around Kara.

Eliza, Alex and Sam all beamed.

“How did you think of this?”, Kara asked.

“You asked me to stay and I realized that “staying” is simply keeping our hearts together. I want you with me at the funeral and when I have to face my family.”

“Come on girls. Let’s get Kara packed”, Eliza said with a genuine smile. Lena dreaded leaving the farm but knowing she would have her Kara by her side made her feel like everything would be okay. All of the women were filled with a renewed sense of hope. 


	13. The Weight

When the airplane doors closed Lena didn’t feel the oppressive terror she normally felt when she thought about flying. She looked over at Kara and smiled sweetly. Lena could feel Kara trying to maintain a respectful distance, presumably to help her maintain the secrecy of her sexuality.

“How are you feeling?”, Kara whispered to Lena.

“Much better than I expected”, she said with a small smile. “Thanks to you.”

Lena moved a hand over and interlaced her fingers with Kara’s.

“Even better now.”

“What if they see?”

“They’re federal agents…not paparazzi. Besides…I’m normally terrified to fly but you seem to be my cure. I’m holding onto you strictly for medicinal purposes”, Lena said with a little chuckle.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. She looked at her with love and appreciation in her eyes.

“I love you so much Kara. Thank you”, Lena whispered softly in Kara’s ear.

“You don’t have to thank me Lena. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are as safe and as comfortable as possible. I’m just sorry you have to fly”, Kara said with all of the love in her heart.

“Hold my hand and keep smiling at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I will be just fine.”

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere”, Kara said warmly.

***

Agent Mendoza strolled over about halfway through the flight.

Lena laid across Kara’s lap and they still held hands. Kara had tossed a blanket across Lena’s legs to keep her warm.

“Excuse me ladies. Is now a good time to conduct our interview. I only have a few questions. It shouldn’t take long.”

Lena saw Agent Mendoza look at their intertwined hands and her head in Kara’s lap.

“Agent I should probably explain…”, Lena started.

“It’s no concern of mine”, Agent Mendoza said. “I have a wife at home.”

Lena sat up but continued to hold Kara’s hand.

“What do you need to know Agent Mendoza?”, Lena asked.

Agent Mendoza sat down across from the lovebirds.

“How did you meet Jack Spheer?”

“We met in college. We had a couple of the same classes. He asked me out and I agreed after he wore me down. I thought my parents would like him since he was a pre-med alpha-male. I was fighting their scrutiny a lot back in those days.”

“You said you only went out twice.”

“That’s correct. I learned enough about him to know he was not a good man.”

“Did you talk to him after that?”

“I saw him here and there but never spoke to him. I avoided him like the plague. I knew even then that there was something seriously wrong with him.”

“Do you know what they just uncovered? Of course you don’t. They are trying to keep under wraps.”

“What?”

“A shrine.”

“What kind of shrine?”

“Jack’s shrine.”

“What are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles”, Kara said ready to clock Agent Mendoza.

She pulled up an image on her phone and handed the phone to Lena. Kara leaned in and looked at the phone with Lena. Both of their mouths dropped.

“Now you see how serious this is”, Agent Mendoza said matter of fact.

The image was disturbing. The photo was of a shrine. Lena was the central figure. There were pictures, newspaper articles, and magazine clippings. Each of them featured Lena and had been disfigured. He cut some of the heads off. It appeared as though he had spread blood all over the pictures. The shrine also contained little creepy mementos.

“What the hell is this?”, Lena asked horrified.

“I think you know Ms. Luthor. This was Jack’s shrine to you. We found it in one of his secret hideaways.”

“We went out twice. I don’t understand.”

“Our profiler who has been working on the case for about a month believes the shrine is significant. He believes that you dumping an already psychotic person was bad but then when you became famous it was too much for him to deal with. You are everywhere in the media now. Our profiler believes seeing you so much and not being able to have you was too much for him to deal with.”

“If he was so upset why didn’t he just kill me?”

“Thankfully you were so famous that he couldn’t get to you but it looks like he got close on multiple occasions. The mementos on the altar are all things that connect to you like a matchbook from a restaurant you went to, a movie premier poster given away to fans who stood out in the cold. He was close and he was always watching.”

Kara looked at Lena. Her eyes were sad. She held onto Lena tight. Lena began to shake a little.

“We wondered if there was something deeper between you…something that would explain his obsession but I think you’re telling the truth. Two dates doesn’t make a romance.”

“He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. I remember he was angry but I never thought he would do all of this.”

“Listen…we have the opportunity to take him down once and for all. We believe he is going to try and strike while the iron is hot.”

“What the hell does that mean?”, Kara asked.

“Your father’s death has been widely publicized. His funeral has not but we know with Jack’s computer skills and his resourcefulness he will probably find out when and where the funeral is being held. We have the perfect opportunity to nab him.”

“You know Agent Mendoza…it sounds an awful lot like your’e using Lena as bait. That is not okay”, Kara said balling her fist and gritting her teeth.

“We are not using her as bait. She would be attending her father’s funeral anyway and we will stay close. We will make sure no harm comes to her.”

Kara started to get angry. Lena could feel it. Now it was Kara that shook. Lena never loved Kara more than she did when she saw her get protective. She wasn’t getting paid to take care of Lena. She was defending her because she loved her. She was her lionheart.

“You listen to me…you have a responsibility to protect her and to do it right. From what I’ve seen, you’re men are a bit lax for my taste.”

“My men and I have every intention of protecting Ms. Luthor to the best of our ability.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and gave her a smile to try and get her to calm down.

“What else do you need to know Agent Mendoza?”, Lena asked.

“Do you know anything about him that could help us?”

“My information has aged a bit since college.”

“What about the letter he sent you from prison?”, Agent Mendoza asked.

“You know about that?”

“The prison tracks all mail in and out.”

“It was a creepy hand written note from him confessing his undying love and threatening to murder me brutally unless I loved him back.”

Kara tensed. Lena grabbed on tighter. Lena could see that Kara was getting more and more freaked out.

“Were there any clues as to where or how he would enact his plan?”

“You mean did he tell me how he was going to kill me?”

“Yes.”

“No. He rambled on incoherently about seeking my attention, not getting it and being angry. Trust me Agent Mendoza…I don’t know anything that could help.”

“Okay. I’ll let you two relax. Those are all my questions for now. Thank you.”

Agent Mendoza stood up and walked back over to the group of agents who were all talking in hushed whispers.

“We never should have come”, Kara said. “These assholes have no intention of protecting you.”

“What do you mean? “

“When I was in the marines there was a guy I became friends with who taught me how to read lips. I have used that skill every day to protect my clients. As Agent Mendoza sat here and told you how she wanted to protect you, I watched those agents over there discussing the plan to fall back away from you so they don’t spook Jack. They are going to honeytrap him which means that you will be left out in the open.”

“Jesus. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No Lena.”

“What are we going to do?”

“What we planned from day one. I will take you to your father’s funeral and I will protect you. We can’t trust any of these people. I don’t care if Mendoza has a wife at home or not. She’s the architect of this charade.”

“Can you really keep me safe?”

“Ask me what I packed?”

“What did you pack?”

“I brought you a Kevlar vest. It’s heavy but you’ll get used to it. You’ll have to wear a suit or something to cover it. “

“Should I skip the funeral?”

“Ideally? Yes. I would say skip it but I know you need to bury your father. I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

“I know. I have no doubt in my mind. I just don’t want you going into a dangerous situation either.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s what I do. It’s what I’ve always done. The only difference is now I am protecting the woman I love. This isn’t for a paycheck.”

***

They landed in New Haven in the late evening. The air was bitterly cold. They loaded up in the cars that were waiting for them at the airport and drove to a nearby hotel. Agent Mendoza briefed them on the plan for the next few days.

“We will go to a hotel tonight. My men will stay outside and watch your room and the building itself. We will go to your family home tomorrow for the wake in the evening and the funeral the next morning.”

“I would like to go to the house early tomorrow before the wake starts. I need to see my family.”

“I understand. We can escort you over in the late morning so you can spend some time with your family. We will keep watch at your family home until you are ready to leave and we will bring you back here.”

“And the funeral? What’s the plan there?”, Kara asked trying to stay levelheaded.

“I don’t know much about this Stonington Cemetary.”

“It has been around since the 1700s. It’s where my family crypt is. Our grandparents and my uncle are buried there. It is flat, wide open and there isn’t much around it. It is off the main Highway 1”, Lena said trying to help.

“We will get topographical maps to make sure we understand exactly where the weak points are.”

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Lena took Kara’s hand and let out a deep sigh.

***

It felt like it had been an eternity since they were alone. The minute they closed the door Lena practically fell into Kara’s arms. Kara pulled her close and kissed her cheek. She kissed her forehead and then she pressed her lips to Lena’s gently.

“I hate this.”

“I’m sorry”, Kara said looking confused.

Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s nose.

“Not kissing you monkey. Kissing you is the best thing in the world. I just mean that I hate that our peace and joy at the farm was interrupted by these jackholes.”

“I know my love. I know.”

“All I want to do is strip everything off, take a hot shower and lay naked with you wrapped in my arms all night. Can we do that?”

Kara smiled sweetly and pulled Lena close.

“Absolutely baby. There is nothing I want more.”

***

Kara and Lena laid awake talking softly, wrapped in each other's arms. They were completely naked and enjoyed the feeling of skin to skin contact. Lena laid next to Kara and rested her head on her chest. She curled her fingers in Kara’s beautiful blonde hair.

“So you know what to do?”, Kara asked Lena.

“I do.”

“It doesn’t matter what else is going on. You run.”

“I don’t want to talk about this. You’re going to be fine. I’m going to be fine”, Lena said.

“I just need you to be prepared for anything.”

“I will be my love. If I have you there I know I’ll be okay/”

“Lena, I love you so much. When I had to say goodbye to you…even briefly…my heart felt like it was torn open.”

“Mine too. How is it that I’ve only known you for a a couple weeks? It’s so strange to me.”

“Well…sometimes you just know.”

“I knew the moment I laid eyes on you. You turned me into a total basket case”, Lena said with a goofy chuckle.

“Same here”, Kara said smiling sweetly.

“Really? You seemed so composed and professional.”

“All I wanted to do was kiss you. That first time I offered to help you down…I really just wanted to be close to you.”

“And I rejected you…I’m such an asshole.”

“No you are not”, Kara said smiling. “You’re an angel.”

“I was terrified that I would feel something if we touched. I had Cat in my head telling me to keep my distance and not feel anything.”

“That woman is straight out of hell. She is the devil incarnate. I’m going to check her head for a 666. I really thought my mom was going to punch her in the face.”

Lena laughed.

“Me too. Would have served her right. God, I love your mom. I miss her, Alex and Sam with all my heart.”

“Me too. They are hard to leave but they are there waiting for us.”

“I don’t know what Sam is going to do. I’m worried about her.”

“She and Alex will figure it out.”

“I think leaving the farm was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I hate that she has to leave.”

“Do you really think she’ll go?”

“Sam has a bit of Stockholm Syndrome with Cat. She is so used to the abuse I could see her going back.”

“Mom wasn’t just being kind when she said you always have a home there. She meant it. She never says anything she doesn’t mean.”

“Can we call Sam?”

“Of course baby.”

Kara grabbed her cell phone from the side table.

She called Alex’s cell and put it on speaker phone.

The phone barely rang once before Alex picked up.

“Hey Putz. How are you guys doing?”

“We’re okay. We made it to New Haven. We’re at a hotel right now. How are you guys doing? I’ve got Lena here on speaker.”

“Mom and Sam are here too, Alex said. ”

“Hi guys”, Sam said. How are you doing babe?”, Sam asked.

“Hey Sammy. I’m okay.”

“Hello my loves”, Eliza said. “I miss you two so much. Tell me your safe and you’re feeling okay.”

“We are. We are okay Eliza”, Lena said starting to tear up. “We miss you guys so much.”

“We miss you too my babies. We were just sitting here at the kitchen table talking about how much we miss you.”

“Have you gone home yet?”, Sam asked.

“No. We are going tomorrow morning”, Lena said with dread in her voice.

“Everything’s going to be okay. You’ll get through it”, Eliza said. “Just remember no matter what…you have family here.”

“Sam, what are you going to do about Cat?”

“I don’t know. I think she is spinning out of control. She called and offered me a raise to come home.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to stay here and be with Alex and Eliza.”

“I know how you feel.”

“You doing okay Putz?”, Alex asked.

“Yeah. I’m okay. I just want to keep Lena safe.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara and held on tight.

“Just promise us you’ll take care of each other. We love you so much”, Eliza said.

“We love you too mom.”

“We will check in tomorrow after the wake”, Lena said with a sad smile. “We love you guys.”

“Love you”, Sam, Alex and Eliza said in unison.

“Love you”, Kara said. “Good night.”

Kara hung up the phone and sighed.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her lips softly.

“I just want to get this all over with.”

“It will all be over soon baby. At least we have each other.”

***

The next morning the agents escorted Kara and Lena to the Luthor home. When the cars pulled up to the house Kara was a little taken aback. The Luthor “home” was actually a palatial mansion.

“Jesus Lena. It looks like a castle.”

“I’d give anything in the world to be back at the farm.”

“Come on…the sooner you get this over with the sooner you’ll be able to breathe again.”

***

When Lena called Lex to let him know she was on her way, she was surprised to hear how relieved he was. It had been years since they were close but she could tell the weeks alone with Lillian were wearing on him.

When Lena rang the bell, the door swung open and a decrepitly old woman dressed in a traditional maid’s outfit answered the door. Lena smiled. She couldn’t believe that Helga was still working for her family.

“Hi Helga”, Lena said with a sad smile.

It had been a long time since she had been home.

“Hello”, she said with a subdued smile.

“Helga…do you remember me?”, Lena asked.

“Oh lord! Young Ms. Luthor. I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you. These old eyes aren’t what they once were. Please come in.”

Lena and Kara walked inside with Agent Mendoza. The other agents fanned out and found their positions around the perimeter of the home.

“Young Mr. Luthor is expecting you.”

“Great. Thanks Helga.

“Where’s Lillian?”

“She's resting in her room.”

“Did Lex explain to you that I have a guest and a protection detail?”

“Mr. Luthor provided me with the necessary details.”

Lena put a hand on Kara’s back.

“Helga, this is my personal bodyguard and dear friend Kara Danvers.”

Helga smiled.

“It’s lovely to meet you Ms. Danvers.”

Lena pointed to Agent Mendoza.

“This is Agent Mendoza. She leads a team of ten Federal agents who are protecting me. You may see them around the property.”

“It’s nice to meet you Agent Mendoza. Please let me know if you or your agents need anything.”

“Thank you Helga. I think I will head outside and make sure everything is in place. Ms. Luthor, please let me know if you need anything. I will check in later.”

“Thank you.”

Agent Mendoza turned and walked out.

“Leeni?”, a voice said coming down the stairs.

Helga smiled and looked up at the stairs.

“I’ll let you two catch up. Please let me know if you need anything.”

Lena saw Lex and she ran to him. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was because it had been years since she saw him. Maybe it was because her father had died and she needed his comfort or maybe it was because she needed to know she had some family left now that her father was gone.

Lex wrapped his arms around Lena and held onto her. They both pulled back and had glassy eyes. They gave each other a sad smile. Lex moved a hand to his sister’s cheek.

“Hi Leeni”, Lex said.

“Hi Lexi”, Lena said.

“Jeez…you haven’t called me that in years, Lex said with a grin.

“What can I say…I’m feeling nostalgic.”

“I’m glad you’re here. It’s been hard without you.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.”

“You’ve kind of had your hands full.”

“How’s Lillian?”

“Nuts with grief but I guess she’s managing. She’s coming to the wake tonight so that’s an improvement from her just sitting in her room in her bathrobe for the last two weeks. She’Il be glad to see you.”

“Will she really?”

“Well…you know Lillian. She will be glad on the inside. She’ll be cold as ice on the outside.”

“Should I go see her?”, Lena asked.

“Umm…Nope. She's like an animal right now. We just let her come to us.”

Lex looked over and saw Kara standing off to the side patiently waiting with a small smile.

“Oh jeez Leeni…you let me drone on and on. Who’s this?”

Lena put her hand out to Kara and Kara took it with a sweet smile.

“Lex…this is Kara Danvers. Kara…this is my brilliant, successful brother Lex.”

Lex walked over to Kara and wrapped his arms around her. Kara and Lena were both surprised by his affection.

“It’s nice to meet you Kara. Thank you for taking care of my sister and dragging her sorry ass out of the closet.”

“Lex!”, Lena said with a chuckle.

Kara stepped back and smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you Lex”, Kara said.

“Jesus Lex. Watch yourself. I still have to be careful.”

“Oh yeah…I forgot the big important actress has to keep everything a secret.”

Lena turned to Kara.

“My brother is just angry that I didn’t follow him and dad into the family business. Acting is beneath the Luthors. He would have preferred I went into medicine or research.”

“Not true. I never cared what you did. You're just as brilliant as I am…probably smarter according to dad. I wouldn’t have cared if you folded t-shirts at the gap as long as you could be your true self. I hate that this “career” of yours makes you hide who you really are.”

Lena was taken aback. She never knew. When he shit-talked her career she always assumed it was because he looked down on her acting because it wasn’t academic. Within a few minutes of being home her heart was already feeling a little lighter. Lena threw her arms around Lex’s neck.

“I’m sorry I’m such a bitch.”

Lex let out a loud belly laugh.

“You’re not a bitch Leeni. You’re a dweeb who can’t throw a ball and has the worst dance moves in history but you’re not a bitch.”

Kara looked on and smiled.

Lena smiled and gave Lex a jab in the ribs.

“It feels good to laugh with you again”, Lena said with a genuine smile.

“It’s been too long Leeni. Kara…welcome to Chateau Crazy. You are very welcome here.”

“Thanks Lex. It’s nice to be here. It’s nice to see where Lena grew up.”

“Well…she never really grew up but this is where she was raised”, Lex said laughing.

Lena smacked Lex’s arm.

“You didn’t say your brother was funny”, Kara said.

“Oh he’s not. Not at all”, Lena said with a chuckle.

“So…I have three surprises for you. The first one is your room. I had Helga tidy up so you could show Kara.”

“Thanks Lex.”

“The second surprise is a lot of weed.”

Kara and Lena were initially stunned and then they laughed really hard.

“What? Aren’t you a doctor? That explains your sense of humor miraculously coming back”, Lena said.

“I am which is why I brought the good stuff. None of that Mexican schwag for my baby sis. We all need to chill the fuck out. If Lillian’s behavior during the last few weeks is any indication of how tomorrow will go, we all need to get high.”

“Who the hell are you? Where is my uptight shit head brother? You know the one who was serious and angry all of the time.”

“He had two heart attacks in the last five years and he is staring death in the eyes now that dad is gone. I decided not to be an asshole anymore. Probably should have done that before my wife left me but it’s all good.”

“You can decide that?”, Lena asked seriously. “What took you so long?”

“You’ve been gone a long time sis.”

“What’s the third surprise?”, Kara asked smiling. Their energy seemed to be infectious.

“Well…that goes with the weed. Go check out Lena’s room and it should be here soon.”

Lena threw her arms around Lex’s neck.

“I’m glad you decided not to be an asshole anymore.”

“Me too Leeni. Go…make out in your childhood bedroom you closet case.”

Lena and Kara laughed hard.

“Wow Lexi”, Lena said.

Lena took Kara’s hand and guided her up the ridiculously large grand staircase.

“I really like your brother. I was not expecting that.”

“Me either”, Lena said with a sweet smile. “He’s definitely changed for the better.”

“How many rooms does this place have?”, Kara asked looking around in awe.

“Beats the hell out of me. A bunch of bedrooms and baths. That I know for sure. There is a ballroom which is just so gross. No one has a ballroom anymore. There is an indoor pool that always smells like chlorine and the pool guy’s cologne. There are other rooms but who can keep track?”

“Cozy”, Kara said with a little chuckle.

Lena walked Kara down the hallway towards her bedroom.

“This is so weird.”

“What’s that”, Kara whispered.

“I have you, your in my house helping me through this all, Lex un-assholed himself and is nice like he used to be and yet…”, Lena trailed off.”

“You have so much going on and I’m sure you’re feeling a lot of conflicting emotions.”

“It is really hard to figure out how to feel. I’m broken hearted losing my father, I’m terrified that Jack has this blood rage and I’m scared to death that something might happen to you.”

Lena opened her bedroom door. It looked exactly how she had left it. Her father had insisted she always have her bedroom to come home to if she ever needed it.

_God, I miss him so much. I don’t know what I’m going to do without him._

Lena walked inside. There were memories associated with every inch of her bedroom. She remembered getting her first doll sitting on her canopy bed. She remembered when her father comforted her after her first heartache. He didn’t ask any questions. He just held her. Lena’s eyes welled up with tears.

Lena closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. She pressed her forehead to Lena’s and closed her eyes. Lena moved a hand to the back of Kara’s neck and gave her neck a little scratch.

“I love you so much Kara.”

“I love you too baby. I know you have a lot going through your mind but I will be right here. Nothing bad is going to happen to me my love. We’ll take care of each other.”

“Through all of my conflicting emotions, one stands out. No matter where I am, no matter what horrible things are happening, you make me feel safe and loved.”

“I really do love seeing where you grew up. It makes me feel more connected to you.”

“I’m glad my love. Come here”, Lena said taking Kara’s hand. She guided her to her little twin bed and they laid down together side by side sharing the same pillow.”

“I wish I had known you when you were you young. I would have loved you so much.”

“I know I would have adored you. Come on…I never made out with a girl in my bed before.”

Kara smiled gleefully as Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her with all of the love in her heart.

***

“OH MY GOD LEX! Is that Frank Pepe’s?”, Lena asked running down the stairs an hour later.

Kara followed Lena down the stairs and smiled.

Lena and Kara followed Lex into the dining room. He was carrying five pizzas.

“What’s Frank Pepe’s?”, Kara asked with a sweet smile.

“Frank Pepe’s is the best pizza you will ever have. It’s coal oven pizza made by the gods. Their sauce is so amazing and the cheese…Kara the cheese. It is my absolute favorite thing about Connecticut.”

Lex got napkins and plates and set them out next to the pizza. Helga brought over a pitcher of lemonade.

“Lexi this is so exciting. Thank you.”

“I know you can’t just stroll in there anymore without being attacked by all of your fans. I figured it would make a nice welcome home gift.”

“It’s perfect”, she said giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

Lena opened one of the boxes.

“I know it’s not pretty to look at but wait until you taste it. We’ve been going to Frank Pepe’s as far back as I can remember. I met a President there once. I also met a wrestler. The place is legendary.”

“Do you remember when they asked you to sign one of the pizza boxes?”, Lex asked.

“I was in shock. I wasn’t famous yet. I had only done a small movie but they were so proud.”

“Your pizza box is still front and center amongst the others. Connecticut is so proud of my sister. I am too. Does this mean that you are going to just be you? Can you finally come out already? Everyone else is out.”

Lena didn’t know. She didn’t know if she would be brave enough to walk away. She only had one skill and she loved her philanthropy so much.

Kara looked over as she ate the pizza.

“Oh my God Lena…this is so freaking good.”

“Right?”

“Thanks for lunch Lex”, Kara said between bites.”

“Of course. Let’s face it. The next two days are going to be shit show. We need to do whatever we can to try and fight off the darkness.”

Lena shoved a piece of pizza into her mouth happily.

“This is a great start”, Lena said with a full mouth.

Kara and Lex laughed and continued eating their delicious lunch.

Lena didn’t know what the next two days would bring but she knew her belly was full of warmth, love and pizza.


	14. As Tears Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th!

Lillian Luthor was well known in the New Haven community as a cold and calculating woman. She had swept in after Lionel’s former wife had passed away and lured him in with promises of warmth and love. Unfortunately for Lionel, Lillian’s promises were hollow.

Lillian was incapable of expressing warmth or love. Maybe it was her upbringing or maybe it was the chunk of ice that resided deep within her chest in place of a heart. Regardless, Lionel, Lena and Lex all felt the icy sting of Lillian’s chilly demeanor and lack of familial love.

When Lillian walked down the grand staircase, she held herself tall. She wore a floor length black dress with a black shawl. She did her best to dress conservative but she still wore her signature four inch pumps and her accent jewels. She carried a tasteful handkerchief and her hair was pulled back in a conservative up-do.

Lena stood at the bottom of the stairs in a tasteful black dress and much shorter black heels. Kara stood off in the corner wearing a black suit and black shirt. Her long blonde locks flowed over her shoulders. Lena loved it when Kara wore her hair down. She wanted to get lost in those beautiful soft curls.

Lillian walked down to the bottom of the stairs.

“Hello Lena. How was your trip?”

“Fine. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Have any others arrived?”

“Not yet. Lex said people should start arriving in about a half an hour. The funeral home is in the art hall setting everything up.”

“Where is your brother?”

“Still changing. He should be down in a minute or two.”

“It is nice to have you home”, Lillian said without a hint of emotion.

“It’s good to be home”, Lena said with a subdued smile.

“Lillian, I’d like you to meet Kara Danvers”, Lena said waving Kara forward. “I have a Federal protection detail but Kara is my personal bodyguard and my friend.”

Kara stepped forward and gave Lena a professional nod.

“Kara, this is my stepmother Lillian.”

“Ms. Danvers”, Lillian said with a nod back.

Lena was impressed that Kara was able to bob and weave through her family and match their tone and energy so well. It was just one more thing that made Lena love Kara with all of her heart.

Lex ran down the stairs quickly. He wore a black suit and white shirt. He quickly tried to tie his tie.

“Lex…there is no reason to run around like a hooligan”, Lillian said cooly.

“Sorry mom”, Lex said like a scolded child.

“I’m going to go find a drink. Make sure you two are pulled together before people start getting here. Your bodyguard is the only one who looks ready to entertain guests”, Lillian said as she walked out of the room.

They waited until she was out of earshot and laughed hysterically.

“Stop being such a hooligan Lex”, Lena said playfully.

“What about you Leeni? You should really get upstairs and pull yourself together”, Lex said with a chuckle. “You look like a freaking super model. What the hell is she on?”

“It’s her way of coping. She has to hate everything we do to feel better.”

“The real takeaway here is that she practically made out with your girlfriend”, Lex said laughing hard. “Seriously Kara…that was the nicest thing she has ever said about anyone ever. She’s in love”, Lex said doubling over.

“She terrifies me. I mean like the IT clown in the gutter terror. Freddy Krueger has nightmares about her. It probably looked like I was trying to be cool but I was just trying not to shit myself”, Kara said laughing heartily.

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s arm and pulled her close. She pressed her face to Kara’s shoulder trying to stifle her laughter. Lena looked up at Kara and smiled sweetly.

“You know…you two make a really beautiful couple. Really”, Lex said with a genuine smile.

“Thanks Lexi”, Lena said with a grin.

Lena was touched beyond words. She loved that Lex was laughing with her and she adored the fact that Lex and Kara were becoming fast friends. Granted, they were all banning together to fight off the hell-beast but Lena was thankful to have two of her most treasured people with her during this horrible time.

***

“I can’t. I just can’t”, Sam said holding onto Eliza. “I’m not letting you go. Come with me to LA please.”

Eliza smiled and caressed Sam’s head.

“You’ll be just fine sweetheart. You’ll have Alex.”

“Yeah…but we are both terrible cooks. We’ll starve”, Sam said with a chuckle and sweet laugh.

“We’re not leaving for a few days”, Alex said. “There is plenty of time for you to hug mom and beg her to come with us.”

Eliza took Sam’s face in her hands.

“Listen to me…you’re better than that job and you are better than that horrible woman. You do what you have to do but remember we believe in you and I know you will find something spectacular.”

“Mom’s right Sam. Listen to her. Do what you need to do but you’re brilliant and you can get away from her.”

“Having you there with me is going to help a lot.”

Eliza let go of Sam and grabbed Alex’s hand.

“Do you have everything ready for your interview?”

“I do. I’m really nervous. When I called I expected it to take a little more time but Captain Martinez was too excited to wait.”

“Don’t be nervous baby. You were a wonderful cop in New York and the LAPD would be lucky to have you. Captain Martinez knows your work from the NYPD so it’s no surprise she’s excited to interview you.”

“I just have an interview. Nothing is set in stone”, Alex said nervously.

Sam wrapped an arm around Eliza and Alex’s shoulders.

“Maybe not babe but you are brilliant and you have an amazing record. You’ve got this and I will be with you every step of the way. Besides…she worked with you. I am sure the interview is just a formality.”

“I love you two so much. I can’t believe all my girls are leaving. It has been so wonderful to have a full house again”, Eliza said with a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry mom.”

“Yeah. We don’t want to leave you alone. I’m serious about LA. You’re welcome to come. Alex and I really are hopeless.”

“You two will be just fine. I will be fine too. I am so proud of all of your girls…especially you Alex. You have had some very hard years but it is so wonderful to see you get out and try again.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and held her close.

“I have Sam to thank for that. It’s not just being in love that has helped me feel like me again. It’s the way she builds me up and has faith in me. It’s the way she looks at me like I’m the greatest…even if I’m just Alex.”

“You are the greatest puppy”, Sam said with a smile.

Eliza put a hand to each of their cheeks.

“I feel so blessed. I was so worried about my girls but miraculously they have both found love and my heart could not be happier or more fulfilled. It is so wonderful that you found each other and I want you to know that I will be there for you if you need anything and you can always come home no matter what. I love you both.”

“I wonder how Lena and Kar are doing”, Alex said. “I hope they are okay.”

“I’m thinking about going to the funeral.”

“Really? Isn’t it tomorrow?”

“It is. I just hate the idea of Lena burying her father and not having her mother’s support. I could feel her ache for love and affection. I wish I was there with her right now.”

“Don’t go. It’s too dangerous. Kara can handle herself but she would never forgive herself if something happened to you”, Alex said.

“You’re right. I just hate that any of you could be out in the world suffering. I want to protect you all.”

“Knowing we can come home is plenty Mom…really.”

“I just hope you know my heart is with all of you every minute of every day. Come on…I’ll teach you two how to make a grilled cheese sandwich. You’re going to need some simple recipes if you’re going to make it in LA without me.”

Eliza kissed each of their heads and gave them a proud smile.

***

“Where’s that big bag of weed?”, Lena whispered in Lex’s ear.

Lex smiled and whispered back.

“We’re only ten minutes in. Wow…you really can’t hang can you?”

“Well…let’s see…Lillian is wasted and has been talking to a plant for the last five minutes, half the people here showed up to gawk at the Luthor’s misfortune, Aunt Karen confessed her love to dad’s corpse in front of everyone and I’m pretty sure Kara is going to run out of here for dear life and never speak to me again. I don’t do drugs. My body is a temple…but for the love of god please say you have it on you.”

Kara leaned in and put a hand on Lena’s hand. She whispered to Lena softly.

“I’m not going anywhere but I agree…we are going to need to get high very soon. I don’t do drugs either but this is one for the record books. One of your aunts is making her way up to sing a song and she has a cat in her purse.”

The three of them started to chuckle. Lillian looked back at them and tried to focus her eyes on them disapprovingly. She failed. She just grabbed onto the tree and made her disdain clear as she shook it aggressively.

“What a mess”, Lena said.

“I don’t know. I think if dad were here he would laugh”, Lex said with a thoughtful smile.

“He would for sure . He would say our family is a hot mess…but their our mess.”

“Dad would never say “hot mess”. He wasn’t Paris Hilton.”

“Why are you so old? Paris Hilton? Jesus Lex. Your references are so dated”, Lena said with a chuckle.

“Well…hopefully he is looking down on us entertained by our new step father…the tree and the three of us observing the total absurdity of it all.”

“It’s weird…going up and viewing his body…I felt at peace. I guess maybe this long trip has helped me come to grips with him being gone.”

“I felt the same way.”

“You have both handled this with dignity and grace”, Kara said. It’s never easy.

Lillian knocked the plant down and screamed “FINE THEN YOU QUITTER!”.

Kara, Lena and Lex looked over at Lillian. Kara continued her thought.

“Maybe not as much as Lillian. She’s the epitome of dignity and grace”, Kara said shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

***

When Kara and Lena returned to their hotel room they were both reeling from the after effects of a truly absurd wake and Lex’s disturbingly strong weed.

“Are you starving? I’m starving. I swear…I’m going to kill my brother. Why did I think it was a good idea to get high at my dad’s wake?”

“Because your Irish and Lillian drank all the booze?”, Kara asked.

Lena chuckled.

“Thank God for you and Lex. I have no idea how I would have gotten through today without you. Laughter really is the best medicine for grief.”

Lena put a hand to Kara’s cheek and smiled.

“I don’t know if I have told you this enough but I love you so much monkey. I love every single thing about you…down to your love of Elvis and your adorable relationship with Alex. I love the way you stood by me today and didn’t judge me for needing to just laugh and let go.”

“Baby, I love you so much and I will always stand by you. I understand the need to laugh. I’m just relieved that your brother was so good to you. He seems like a really good man. A bit of a pothead but a good man.”

“It's so surreal. He and I had no relationship at all and now he is so sweet. He was so focused on his career and looking like he had the perfect life. I like him so much more now.”

“Shame about his wife”. Kara said.

“She was worse than Lillian. It was no great loss.”

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?”, Kara asked thoughtfully.

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s chest and rubbed it softly.

“Scared.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her into a tight embrace. She kissed her head softly.

“I know everything with Jack is scary”, Kara said.

“It’s not just that. I’m scared about Jack but I’m also worried about the burial. Today was almost like an out of body experience. We were able to laugh but the funeral and the burial will be serious business. Saying goodbye to my father is something I don’t know if I’m ready for.”

Kara pulled Lena closer and caressed her head.

“I remember burying my father like it was yesterday. We were young but I remember every second. You’re never ready to say goodbye to someone you love. It feels terrible but every day gets a little easier.”

“You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you will be there by my side.”

“There is no where in this world I would rather be than right next to you.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and kissed it softly.

“What do you say for old time’s sake we destroy the contents of that mini fridge and try and see if we can find a good movie?”, Lena asked looking up and smiling at Kara sweetly.

“I think that sounds wonderful”, Kara said.

***

Kara and Lena changed out of their clothes, took a long hot shower and made love all night. Their bellies were empty and Kara’s pop culture education went unexpanded, but they both longed to be close to each other and Lena needed a few moments of pure joy before she faced the harsh reality of facing her father’s funeral and the real likelihood that Jack would try to make good on his threats.

***

When Lena awoke the next morning she felt a swirl of emotions. She watched her beloved sleep, taking in all of her beauty. She tried to appreciate the last fleeting moments of peace before the day began.

Lena needed to figure out a way to cope without her father. She was going to miss his love and counsel the most. She was also struggling because the funeral marked the end of hers and Kara’s trip together. She wondered what their next steps would be. She wanted desperately to go back to the farm but she knew Cat and her job waited for her in Los Angeles. Her heart was heavy with worry.

She let out a deep sigh and Kara grabbed her and pulled her closer.

“Are you okay my love?”

“Yeah…just thinking about this crazy day.”

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

“I love you baby. I love you and I promise you I will be by your side no matter what.”

Lena covered Kara’s face in kisses.

“I love you too monkey. Thank you for being here with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I am right where I belong.”

“I miss your mom.”

“When I saw the way Lillian greeted you yesterday I was so sad. I didn’t realize anyone could be that cold.”

“Now you see why your mother surprised me so much”, Lena said sadly. “Her love and affection are something I had never seen before.”

“Well…you’re hers now which means she will love you and protect you no matter what.”

“I love that. I love how safe all of you beautiful and strong Danvers women make me feel.”

“Good. That is all we want.”

“I know we need to get up soon but can we just lay here for a few more minutes and enjoy this?”

“Of course.”

***

“Where’s yours?”, Lena asked as Kara tighten the straps of the Kevlar vest over Lena’s chest.

“I’m fine.”

“Kara…you need a vest.”

“I have one and you’re wearing it.”

“I’m sure if we ask Agent Mendoza…”, Lena started.

“I already did. They don’t have any spares. I’ll be fine. Come on…let’s get your jacket on and see how it fits.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I don’t want to let go”

“You don’t have to baby. I’m right here.”

“I wish you had a vest.”

“I’m good. Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re my love. Of course I’m going to worry about you.”

Kara helped Lena pull on her jacket and close the buttons.

Kara stood back and surveyed Lena.

“It’s perfect”, Kara said with a smile.

“I don’t look half as good in a suit as you do”, Lena said running her fingers through Kara’s soft curls.

“You look good in everything. It’s one of your superpowers”, Kara said with a wink.

They both took a deep breath.

“Ready?”, Kara asked.

“I am monkey. I love you.”

“I love you back baby. Shall we?”

Lena gave Kara a nod and held her breath.

***

When the car pulled up to St. Mary’s Catholic Church, Lena was relieved to see that that there were no paparazzi or news cameras. What most people didn’t understand about her was that she was constantly dealing with the crippling fear that she would be followed, harassed or attacked by the press. Her father’s funeral was an occasion too precious to be disturbed by flashbulbs and pushy reporters demanding a quote.

Lena made her way up to the front pew that had been reserved for the family and genuflected before she entered the pew. Lena was raised Catholic even though her father was a scientist. Lena’s mother Aoife had been a devoted Catholic and many of the issues Lena faced over the years with regard to her sexuality stemmed from the almost weekly beating her heart took silently during Sunday mass. It seemed as though Father O’Malley was determined to crush the spirit of all of the gays in the room.

Lena sat down in the pew and smiled as she looked up at the tabernacle and the altar.

_Hate me if you want but you can’t take away my faith._

Kara stood at the end of the pew.

Lena patted the pew and waved Kara over.

“It’s for your family. I’ll sit behind you”, Kara whispered.

“Nonsense. Get over here. I need you”, Lena said desperately.

Lex walked up behind Kara and smiled. He dropped to one knee and genuflected as well.

“Come on Kara. If we flank Lena she has a better chance of getting through this”, he said with a kind smile.

Kara smiled and gave him a nod. He wrapped his arms around Kara and gave her a hug.

“This is all shit but I am very happy you’re here with her. Thank you.”

Kara just smiled and stood there speechless.

When Lex and Kara sat down the three of them could feel a chill come upon them like an eerie fog.

“Why do I suddenly feel so cold?”, Lena asked.

Lillian walked up to the pew and looked at Kara.

“Lena…your bodyguard should sit in the back. The front row is for family.

Lena looked over at Lillian and put a hand on Kara’s.

_She’s more family to me than you will ever be._

She didn’t need to say another word. Lillian took her seat at the end of the pew. She did not genuflect before she entered. Lillian was no catholic and she hated that Aoife had exposed the children to “fairytales and mysticism” as she once called it.

The service for Lionel Luthor was short and to the point. A few people got up and said some kind words, music played and Lex got up and gave the eulogy for his father. His eulogy was warm, well articulated and evoked just enough emotion that people could cry but not sob.

Lena felt the ache of loss all around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened her brother’s beautiful words. Kara held Lena’s hand tight and handed her a handkerchief. Lena took it with a thankful nod and a sad smile. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s ear.

“I wish he could have met you. He would have loved you”, she whispered quietly. “I love you so much.”

Kara leaned in and whispered back.

“I love you too. I would have given the world to meet him.”

***

When the service ended, six men Lena didn’t recognize carried the casket out on their shoulders.

Lena leaned over and whispered to Lex.

“Why aren’t you a pallbearer?”

“Lillian thought it was best to hire pallbearers. She wanted them all exactly the same height.”

“Well…at least she has her priorities in line.”

When the casket passed the family, they exited the pew and led the procession out of the church. Lena’s heart was heavy with the loss of her father and the dread of what was to come. She held onto Kara and Lex, thankful to have them both by her side.

A crowd started to gather around the family. Lena didn’t know most of the people offering their condolences. Her heart lit up when the crowd parted and she saw Eliza, Alex and Sam standing a few feet in front of her smiling.

”Am I seeing things?”, Lena asked Kara.

”Nope. Remember when mom said you we’re family? She meant it.”

 

 


	15. The Reason I Hold On

Tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks. She smiled sweetly and ran over to Eliza, Sam and Alex.

She grabbed onto Eliza with all of her might and wept uncontrollably. Kara and Lex walked up behind them as the three women gathered around Lena.

Lena buried her face in Eliza’s neck and held on.

“I am so sorry we didn’t reach out and let you know we were coming baby. We didn’t know if we would make it in time but we wanted to be here.”

Lena lifted her head and smiled at the three women.

“How are you all here?”, Lena asked beaming through her tears. “I mean I prayed for this but I never thought you would actually come all the way from Nebraska.”

“Well…we sat around the kitchen table yesterday talking about how much we missed you two and how worried we were. I wanted so desperately to be here for you. Alex and Sam felt the same way so we decided to call in another favor from Jocko and see if we could make it here on time.”

“We didn’t want to intrude on your time with your family but we just sensed it might be nice to have a little extra support”, Alex said rubbing Lena’s shoulder.

“I’ve wanted to be by your side from the start. When Eliza and Alex said they wanted to be here, it was a no brainer”, Sam said.

Lena grabbed all three of them in a warm embrace.

“You have no idea how much this means to me”, Lena said smiling through her tears. “It was so hard leaving the farm. All I kept thinking about was how much calmer and happier I am when all of us are together. I feel like I can breathe.”

Kara and Lex stood by and smiled.

Lena hugged all of the women individually and brought them over to meet Lex. Lena held on to Eliza’s arm tight.

“Lex, this is Kara’s amazing mother Eliza, her sister Alex and my best friend Sam. This is my big brother Lex.”

Eliza put a hand out to Lex and gave him a warm smile. Lex put his arms out and hugged Eliza close.

Eliza grabbed Lex and hugged him back.

“Thank you for taking such wonderful care of my sister and thank you for being here today. It couldn’t have been easy but I can see from her smile that it means a lot for you to be here.”

“We are so sorry to impose during this difficult time but we just wanted to be close to Lena. The girls lost their father so we are all keenly aware of how painful this kind of loss can be”, Eliza said. “We are so sorry about your father.”

“Thank you and it is no imposition at all. Knowing Leeni has a support system is wonderful. I have not exactly been the best brother in the world but I am trying to change that.”

“You are doing an amazing job Lex”, Lena said. “You have no idea how wonderful he has been during the last couple of days. I feel like I have my brother back”, Lena said to Eliza and the others.

“I agree…you've been pretty amazing Lex”, Kara said giving him a pat on the back. “Especially at the wake.”

The three of them shared a smile.

“We are having a big reception at the house after the burial. Please come to the house. I would love to thank you properly for all you have done for my sister. It is clear you mean the world to her.”

“She means the world to us”, Eliza said giving Lena’s head a loving caress.

Agent Mendoza walked up to the group just as Kara was giving Eliza, Alex and Sam hugs.

“Ms. Luthor…we are going to need to take you out the back. A couple local reporters were milling around out front. We got rid of them but the back entrance seems like a better option.”

Agent Mendoza looked around at the group.

“I didn’t know you three would be attending the funeral”, Agent Mendoza said to Eliza.

“Neither did we”, Alex said. “We just missed her and Kara so much we had to come.”

“Agent Mendoza…do you mind if I have a word with these guys for a quick sec before we take off?”, Kara asked.

“Nope. I’ll go have the men pull the cars around. Make sure to stay away from the front of the building.”

Kara gave Agent Mendoza a nod.

The minute Agent Mendoza was out of earshot Kara pulled the group closer and whispered softly.

“Listen…I am growing increasingly concerned that Lena’s “protection detail” is not here to protect her. I looked at pictures of the cemetary and it is wide open. Anyone inside the cemetary will be very vulnerable to an attack. I am going to stay close to Lena but all of you need to understand how dangerous this is. We are all going to be sitting ducks out there.”

“We planned ahead”, Alex said with a smile. “Jocko gave us some new cutting edge bulletproof vests. They are so light”, Alex said patting her chest.

Lena grabbed Alex’s arm.

“Do you have an extra vest? Your sister gave me hers and the Feds claim to not have any extras.”

“Jesus Putz…are you insane?”

“I only had one and it was more important that Lena be protected.”

“I love you but you’re an idiot sometimes. I have an extra vest.”

Lena threw her arms around Alex’s neck.

“Thank you so much for being here and being the smarter sister.”

“Hey”, Kara said playfully pretending to be hurt.

“I’ll go grab it from the car right now”, Alex said.

She turned and ran out to the car.

“What about Lex?”, Kara asked.

“I’ll be fine. Seriously.”

“As much as I want you next to me you have to promise to stand off to the side.”

“Okay Leeni. I promise. I’ll stand next to Lillian. She’ll hate that.”

“I love that Lillian just left without any care about us” Lena said irritated.

“Let’s just be thankful she didn’t bring our new stepdad.”

Lex, Lena and Kara all let out a very inappropriately timed chuckle.

“Stepdad?”, Sam asked. “I don’t understand.”

“Wait until I tell you about the wake and it will make complete sense. It was…”, Lena started.

“…The shit show of all shit shows. We will need to recount the whole wake for your family over drinks tonight”, Lex said with a little chuckle.

“We should probably make our way to the back of the church”, Kara said.

“Do you think the jerks in suits have enough room to take all of us?”, Lena asked.

Kara laughed out loud and rubbed Lena’s cheek.

“Yeah. I think they can make room.”

***

Kara, Lena, Eliza and Lex rode in the front car with Agent Mendoza and Alex and Sam rode in the car immediately behind them.

Lena held Eliza and Kara’s hands. She felt like she could breathe easier just having them close. Lena looked over at Eliza and her heart swelled with love.

“I still can’t believe you’re here”, Lena said softly.

“How has your stepmother been?”

“Her normal icy self. She made quite the scene at the wake last night so she has been keeping her distance today.”

Eliza held Lena’s hand tight. Lex looked back and watched Eliza and Lena.

“I’m so sorry my love. Just remember that everyone grieves in their own way.”

“I’m just so happy I have you all here with me. Losing my father is the hardest thing I’ve had to deal with as an adult. I really appreciate your love and support.”

“We are right here with you my heart. There is nowhere in the world we would rather be.”

Kara leaned in and rubbed her cheek against Lena’s.

“This will all be over soon my love”, Kara whispered sweetly.

“I can get through anything if you hold my hand. I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby.”

***

The drive between the St. Mary’s Catholic Church and Stonington Cemetary took about four minutes. The procession to the cemetary was about thirty cars long and moved slowly along the tree lined highway. The leaves were changing and beginning to fall to the ground.

When the car pulled up to the gravesite, Lena could feel Kara and Eliza hold on a little tighter.

_I love them so much. How did I think I could ever make it through this alone? Now that I have Lex I feel like I have such a wonderfully complete family._

Agent Mendoza looked back at Lena.

“Are you ready?”, she asked with a little smile.

_Why does she look excited?_

Lena gave the agent a nod. Kara leaned over and whispered in Lena’s ear.

“You stay here until I can survey everything. We’ll go by the old rules. Okay?”

“Anything you say monkey”, Lena said pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek.

The agents piled out of the vehicles. Kara got out of the black SUV and made eye contact with Alex as she got out of the car behind them. Kara motioned for Alex to look around as well.

The agents looked around a little but Kara and Alex did a full security sweep. Kara moved back to the car and waved Lena and Eliza out.

“Stay close to me no matter what”, Kara said to Lena and Eliza. “Lex…remember to stay far back.”

Lex gave her a nod. He gave Lena a kiss on the head as he hopped out of the car and ran off to join Lillian.

Kara wrapped a supportive arm around Lena’s waist. Eliza took Lena’s hand and they walked together towards Lionel’s grave. Lena felt a heaviness come over her. It had nothing to with her own safety. It had everything to do with the safety of the people she loved. Lena hated that to support her, they needed to put themselves in harm’s way.

The priest stood in front of the casket as everyone filed in. There were a couple rows of seats for the family. Lillian took her seat in the front row and crossed her legs. Lena was not at all surprised that she was still wearing four inch heels even though she had to walk on grass.

Lex took a seat next to Lillian in the front row. Lena took a seat in the far back row. She motioned for her new family to sit down next to her but they all stood behind her like guardian angels. Lena felt like no harm could come to her if she had them by her side.

The rest of the funeral attendees arrived and the priest began to speak.

Lena looked around and saw her security detail spread out around the perimeter. Only Agent Mendoza stood near the gravesite

“Good Morning. We are gathered here to say goodbye to our dear friend, husband and father, Lionel Luthor. Lionel was a kind and generous man who loved with his whole heart and was very proud of his son Lex and his daughter Lena. Lionel was a brilliant physician and researcher who helped make the world a better place.”

Lena started to feel overcome with emotion. She began to weep. Eliza walked around and sat down next to Lena. She held her close. Lillian looked back and shot them daggers. Lex looked at Lillian disgusted and stood up. He walked over and sat down to console his sister.

“Lex…you need to keep your distance. Remember?”, Lena managed through her sobs.

“Fat chance. You need me and besides…I’d rather be shot than sit next to that ice queen, Lex said holding her hand.

***

The burial service concluded and everyone lined up to toss a rose on Lionel’s grave. “Spirit In The Sky” began to play in the background. Lena smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to the song. She remembered her father saying he wanted the song played at his funeral many times.

Lillian had said it was absurd and told him she would never play it.

“I thought Lillian vetoed us playing dad’s favorite song”, Lena said smiling through her tears.”

“Did you think I would let her stop us from saying goodbye to dad the right way?”, Lex asked with a tearful grin. “This song always made dad smile.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Lex and held on tight. They listened to the song and closed their eyes. They couldn’t help but beam as they heard Lillian storm off in a huff. They knew wherever their dad was, he was smiling too.

***

Lena stood over Lionel’s grave surrounded by Lex and her new family. The burial had thankfully been uneventful. Lillian and all of the other guests had left and made their way back to the cars. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pressed her head to her chest.

She saw Agent Mendoza speaking to some of her men off to the side.

“I can’t believe it’s all over.”

“It’s been a long road home”, Kara said pulling Lena in tighter and closing her eyes.

An unsettling silence fell over the cemetary.

A twig snapped.

Kara held onto Lena and turned so her back faced the tree line. She whispered very softly.

“Alex…he’s here”, Kara whispered calmly. “Are you carrying?”

“Of course”, Alex replied calmly.

“How do you know?”, Sam asked.

“She knows”, Lena and Alex said in unison.

Suddenly two shots rang out. One hit one of the chairs and sent it flying. The other hit the ground near Kara.

“Alex…get mom and Sam out of here NOW”, Kara screamed.

Alex grabbed Sam and Eliza and they ducked down low as they ran towards the center of the cemetary. Alex pulled out her weapon and shot into the tree line.

Kara pulled out her sidearm and watched as the Feds all ran towards the tree line where the shots were fired and no one ran to help or protect Lena.

“Lex…go with them!”, Kara screamed as she wrapped her body around Lena.

“I’m not leaving Lena.”

“Come on. We need to find cover”, Kara said as she grabbed Lena and they ran. Lex followed closely in tow.

Lena shook so hard she could barely stay on her feet. This was her worst nightmare.

“Come on you two. We need to run faster. Make sure to stay low”, Kara said.

Kara pushed them both behind her as another shot rang out. She lifted her weapon and shot blindly into the tree line hoping to get a hit. The Feds were long gone trying to chase down their man and clearly not doing a very good job. Kara turned and gave Lex and Lena a push towards the cemetary entrance.

They ran hard through the old gravestones, grave markers and crypts, They ran towards the cemetary entrance where there was more tree cover and places to hide. Lena was totally out of breath and stopped just short of the main gate.

Kara looked around, her weapon held at the ready. Kara turned. Suddenly another shot rang out. Kara pushed Lena hard to the ground. The shot hit Kara in the back of the leg. She dropped hard.

“Fuck. You two need to get out of here now. He’s right on top of us. Get to cover.”

“We aren’t going anywhere”, Lena said calmly.

“Lex…give me your belt”, Kara said.

Lex pulled his belt off quickly and handed it to Kara. She wrapped it around her leg and tightened it to restrict the blood flow and seal the wound. She got up with their help and they ran. More shots ran out and whizzed by them.

Lena looked over at Kara as they exited the cemetary and ran across Main Street. She could see Kara was in agony but she just kept running.

_She would do anything to protect me. I love her so much. Please God don’t take her away from me.  
_

They hopped over a short stone wall and ran across a field back up towards the main highway. They ran along the side of Highway 1, past Quanaduck Cove. Lex tripped hard and fell on his face. Lena and Kara grabbed him and tried to pull him to his feet but his ankle was broken.

“I can’t slow you down. Go!”, Lex said. Neither of them wanted to abandon him but he couldn’t move.

Kara and Lena helped him across the highway and helped him sit under some trees near the sign for the U.S. Navy Recreation Center. Lena gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lena looked over and Kara’s leg was bleeding bad.

“Kara…you need to get off that leg. You’re badly injured.”

“I’ll rest when I know you’re safe. Come on”, Kara said putting a hand out to Lena. They ran along the highway for what seemed like miles until they saw a street and some buildings.

“Maybe we can get some help in there”, Lena said. Kara looked gray but she kept running. She had lost a lot of blood and was covered in a cold sweat. Lena and Kara ran down Coveside lane madly searching for people or businesses. They got to the parking lot for the Stonington Pizza place. Kara looked around. No sign of Jack or the Feds for that matter.

“Come on. Let’s get inside and get some help”, Lena said grabbing onto Kara and trying to stabilize her. Lena noticed Kara’s face go white as a sheet.

“GET DOWN”, Kara screamed. She grabbed Lena and threw her down hard. Kara threw her body over Lena’s just as a shot hit her in the back of the neck. Kara collapsed on top of Lena hard. Lena grabbed Kara’s face.

“Kara…baby please…please don’t be dead. Please baby.”

Lena could hear one set of footsteps rapidly approaching. Lena moved her arm around under Kara. Jack walked up to where Kara and Lena were laying on the ground.

“Hello Lena’, Jack said as he raised his gun and aimed it at Lena’s head. “This time I can’t miss.”

“Why are you doing this Jack?”, Lena asked.

“Well…you can imagine how upset I was when”, Jack barely managed to get out before Lena pulled Kara’s weapon from under her and shot Jack twice in the chest. Jack dropped to his knees instantly. Lena could hear the Feds running up behind him. He lifted his gun and the Feds fired multiple rounds into his back.

“I don’t give a shit why you did it you psycho”, Lena said.

The Feds converged on Jack and checked his pulse. They grabbed his gun and confirmed he was dead.

Lena screamed. “Help us.”

Agent Mendoza ran over and helped Lena roll Kara onto her back. She was bleeding badly from her neck and her leg. Agent Mendoza pulled out her walkie.

“We need EMS at the Stonington Pizza Place immediately.”

Lena bent over Kara and began to weep. She pressed her lips to Kara’s. She could only taste her own tears.

“Please Kara…don’t die. Please don’t die.”

“Kara’s eyes opened. She gave Lena a little smile.”

“Hey baby. Are you okay?”, Kara asked with a weak voice.

“Am I okay? Are you crazy? Baby…please don’t die. You can’t die. I need you. We need you.”

“Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me Lena. I love you so much baby.”

Blood started to trickle out of Kara’s nose and mouth.

“Meeting me is why you were shot”, Lena said sobbing in agony.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and smiled.

“Totally worth it my love. Every second with you has been perfect Lena. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I love you so much”, Lena said grabbing onto Kara tight. “You’re not going to die. You’re going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.”

When Lena pulled back, Kara’s eyes were closed and her body went slack. Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and sobbed.

The sound of the approaching emergency vehicles filled the air as the Feds stood by and witnessed the worst day of Lena Luthor’s life.


	16. Con Te Partirò

“Lena baby…you need to get some sleep”, Eliza said rubbing her back.

Lena sat next to the hospital bed holding Kara’s hand.

“I’m okay.”

“Sweetheart…you’ve been up with her for almost forty-eight hours. Just lay in the chair there and close your eyes for a few minutes. I promise I’ll let you know if she wakes up.”

“Kara ran all over Stonington with a gunshot wound in her leg to keep me safe. Anyone else would have collapsed on the spot but she pushed herself to the limits to take care of me. The least I can do is make sure I’m here when she wakes up.”

Lena leaned back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed the top of her head. Lena wrapped her arms around Eliza’s waist and held on.

“I feel like I can’t breathe”, Lena said tearing up.

“I know baby. I feel the same way but Kara is strong and she is going to get through this.”

“I am so sorry”, Lena said pressing her face to Eliza’s stomach.

“Why baby?”

“This is all my fault. I’m the reason why all of this happened. If she had never taken me on as a client she would be okay.”

“Don’t do that to yourself Lena. If she hadn’t taken the job we wouldn’t have you. This was not your fault. This was that bastard Jack’s fault.”

“I’m so glad he’s gone”, Lena said wearily.

“Me too baby. Come here and get a little sleep. I’ll wake you up if Kara wakes up.

“I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be fine baby. Alex and Sam will be back from stretching their legs in a minute. Just lay back and close your eyes my love.”

Lena stood up. She leaned over and kissed Kara’s lips softly.

“I love you monkey”, Lena whispered. She caressed Kara’s cheek with all of the love in her heart.

Her body was stiff and achy. She laid down on the chair and reclined. Eliza laid a blanket over her and kissed her cheek.

“Sleep my love.”

Lena closed her eyes and tried to imagine Kara’s arms around wrapped around her. She fell fast asleep.

***

When Lena opened her eyes again she saw her Eliza standing out in the hallway arguing with Cat.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

Alex and Sam stood behind Eliza shaking their fists at Cat. Lena had to rub her eyes. It was a strange tableau. Lena looked around the darkened room. She looked at the hospital bed and was shocked to see Kara sitting up a little. Her eyes were open and she smiled at Lena tenderly. Lena leapt to her feet and ran to Kara’s side.

She wanted to leap on top of Kara and kiss her passionately but her wounds required a more subdued reunion.

She leaned over and kissed Kara’s lips softly. She kissed her cheek. She wept tears of joy.

“You’re awake. I can’t believe you’re awake. How are you feeling?”, Lena asked caressing Kara’s cheeks.

“I’m okay. I feel some pain and I’m really groggy but I’m okay. I was just watching you sleep. You are so beautiful”, Kara said like she didn’t have a bullet hole healing in her neck.

Lena kissed Kara gently but with all of the love in her heart. She shook with excitement.

“Only you could compliment me after being severely injured”, Lena said smiling. Her eyes were glassy but she grinned.

Lena sat in the chair next to the bed and leaned forward. She pressed her face to Kara’s and kissed her cheek. She held onto her arm and enjoyed the feel of Kara’s eyes on her.

“What happened? I don’t remember much.”

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek.

“You saved me”, Lena whispered. “You saved me and Jack is dead. We’re safe now my love.”

“How is everyone else?”

“Unscathed except Lex. He has an injured ankle and some scratches on his face but he will live to fight another day. He’s back at home resting. He came by a few times to check on you and bring you flowers. You’re kind of his hero now. He marveled at the fact that he couldn’t walk a few feet on his ankle and yet you were running around with a bullet in your leg.”

“He had no vest and wanted to protect you anyway. I would say he was the heroic one. He’s a good man and I am a so glad you have him back.”

“Me too”, Lena said smiling sweetly.

Kara beamed and pulled Lena closer. She winced in pain but she she had to hold onto Lena. She kissed Lena’s cheek and then pressed her lips to Lena’s softly.

Eliza, Alex and Sam ran into the room when they saw Kara was awake. They ran to her side.

Eliza took Kara’s hand and kissed it. She leaned over and gave Kara a gentle kiss on the head.

“How are you baby? How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. Jack is gone and everyone is safe. Actually…I’m great!”

“I’ve never seen anyone who was shot in the neck say they were great”, Sam said rubbing Kara’s leg.

“Lena is the one who killed him like a badass. She was amazing”, Alex said.

Alex moved to Kara’s side and caressed her head.

“How are you putz? That was some pretty heroic shit out there.”

“I’m good putz. There’s nothing heroic about getting shot. You took care of Mom and Sam. That was some pretty heroic shit.”

Lena looked outside. Cat was still pacing the hallway making calls.

“What the hell is Cat doing here? She has to know she’s not welcome here”, Lena said gritting her teeth.

“Mom handed Cat her ass. It was beautiful”, Alex said proudly.

“What does she expect?”, Kara asked.

“She wants to talk to you both”, Sam said.

Lena held onto Kara.

“That’s not going to happen”, Lena said.

“She said she isn’t leaving until she speaks to you”, Alex said rolling her eyes.

“Leave it to me my loves. I’ve been looking for an excuse to give that woman a black eye”, Eliza said with her mama bear rage boiling up.

They all laughed. Kara winced in pain but continued to smile.

“Give her hell mom”, Kara said proudly.

Eliza gave Kara a big kiss on the cheek and walked out into the hallway. Lena leaned in close to Kara and kissed her head and her cheek. She closed her eyes and held on as tight as she could.

“I feel like I can breathe again”, Lena said under her breath.

***

The next afternoon Lena laid along the edge of the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around Kara. Kara couldn’t move her neck too much so Lena took on the happy burden of kissing Kara’s lips, her cheeks and every other part of her she could kiss without causing Kara pain. It was a burden she was happy to take on.

Alex and Sam sat curled up on the chair and Eliza laid out on the recliner. They all relaxed and slumbered off and on, enjoying the peace of Jack being wiped from face of the planet and having no pressing obligations other than being together and helping Kara heal.

Lena and Kara spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

“I was so scared when you were shot. I was terrified that I had lost you when you collapsed in my arms.”

“I would walk through fire to be with you. I would go to hell and back. There was no way I was going to leave you without a fight baby”, Kara said moving Lena's hand to her heart.

“You're my tough little monkey”, Lena said kissing Kara's nose.

“It's hard to believe that a few weeks ago you wouldn't take my hand.”

“Only because I knew the moment we touched I would fall madly in love with you”, Lena said with a grin.

Alex and Sam tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation but it was hard in close quarters.

“Hey…is anyone hungry? How about we take a walk and go grab some food?”, Alex suggested to Sam and Eliza.

Eliza understood that Alex wanted to give the lovebirds some peace and quiet and stood up.

“Sure. It would be nice to stretch my legs”, Eliza said with a cheerful grin.

Alex and Sam stood up and smiled.

“Any special requests you too?”, Sam asked.

Lena and Kara looked deep into each other's eyes.

“Nope”, Kara and Lena said dreamily.

Alex, Sam and Eliza left the room and headed down the hallway. Eliza wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and kissed both of their cheeks.

***  
Lena laid her head on Kara’s stomach and looked at her with bright eyes.

“When did you know you loved me?”, Lena asked Kara.

“That night you had the nightmare. I never wanted to protect anyone so bad in all my life. I never wanted to hold someone so bad. Holding you in my arms just felt right. How about you?”

“When we danced to Elvis. When you held me in your arms I was a goner. Okay…that would have made me seem way cooler than I really am. I think I was madly in love with you after our first lunch break on day one. I'm such a dork.”

“You're not a dork. I love you so much.”

They heard a knock at the door.

A white handkerchief moved back and forth in the doorway. Cat stepped forward.

“I come in peace. Can we talk? I promise not to overstay my welcome.”

Lena sat up and got off the bed.

“Cat, there is no reason for you to be here. I thought Eliza made that clear.”

“Lena, I swear I am here as a friend and nothing more. No threats, no begging or pleading. All I ask is that you give me five minutes. Give me five minutes and the I will walk away.”

Lena looked back at Kara and took her hand.

“I’ll be right back my love.”

“Lena, you don’t have to do this.”

Lena returned to Kara’s side and kissed her lips softly.

“She’s like the boogey man. If I don’t end this she will never give us any peace.”

“Okay baby. I love you.”

Lena kissed Kara’s forehead and walked outside with Cat.

“You have five minutes. No more Cat.”

“Lena…I have always done what I could to protect your professional interests haven’t I?”

“You’re my publicist. Of course you have.”

Cat reached into her purse and pulled out ten different newspapers. She handed them to Lena. Lena looked at the headlines.

“Mystery Woman Steals Lena Luthor’s Heart”, one read. Another read “Who is the Mystery Woman in Lena Luthor’s Arms?” A trade publication published an article titled “Lena Luthor Gay? Does this mark the end of her career?”

Each of the articles had a photo of Lena holding Kara after she shot Jack.

“Why am I looking at these Cat? I don’t care. How the hell did the press get this picture?”

“Listen…I know you don’t care about your career coming to a crashing halt but you have to see this from more than one angle. What do all of these articles have in common?”

“I don’t know. What?”

“They are all wondering who Kara is. They are all trying to find her and attack her. Look at that one at the bottom.”

Lena pulled out a magazine article from the bottom of the pile.

“Is Mystery Woman Responsible for the Death of Lena Luthor’s deal with Starlight Studios?”, the title read.

“Cat…you might find this hard to believe but I don’t care about any of this. None of it matters.”

“What about Kara? Don’t you think her privacy matters to her? Her life will never be the same again. She will never be able to just be her. She will always be the person who took you away from Hollywood and I can tell you that will not win her any favors.”

“She doesn’t care about Hollywood and neither do I.”

“Ask yourself something Lena. You’ve been acting since you were thirteen. What on earth are you planning on doing if you don’t act? You are very talented but the truth is…you only have a couple more years in Hollywood and then you can bow out gracefully. You are up for a 415 million dollar contract with the studio. Is it really worth it to give that up for one vacation fling?”

“We are not a vacation fling.”

“You were under stress and mourning the loss of your father. You weren’t thinking with a clear mind. Of course you fell in love with her. She was nice and she showed you the right kind of attention. Hell…if I had been with you…you’d probably be in love with me.”

“Unlikely since I loathe you.”

“Go ahead and loathe me but ask yourself what you love about your Hollywood life the most.”

“My foundation. I love helping people and I can do that whether I act or not.”

“Really? That money will dry up fast. When it is all gone you will have to beg to get money. You won’t just have a magic supply of cash to help people with. Go ahead and say that Kara is worth giving up 415 millions dollars but is she worth giving up the help you could provide to abused women and children with cancer? Is she really worth it Lena?”

“Yes. She is worth more to me than you will ever know because you are incapable of loving anyone but yourself.”

“Then ask yourself this. You know the life you lead. Let’s say you get to keep your career and the girl. She’s a blue collar worker from Nebraska who hates everything you do. She has no interest in movies or celebrities. Do you really think someone like her could love someone like you? Do you think she could respect what you do long term?”

Lena stopped for a moment. Cat had struck her first blow and she continued her volley.

“You come from different worlds. How is some girl from Nebraska ever going to fit into or love your life? She lives lean and reads. You two couldn’t be a worse match. She will be hounded by paparazzi and will never have any of the anonymity or privacy she treasures so much. Connor told me that the reason why his bodyguards don’t have social media is because they need to fade into the background and not bring unnecessary attention to their clients. I mean you don’t have to be a genius to see that this will end her career.”

Lena didn’t know what to say. She suddenly felt a heaviness on her chest.

“I’ll let you think about that. I need to speak to Kara.”

Cat reached over and grabbed the news papers from Lena’s hands.

“No Cat. You will not talk to her. She is healing and the last thing I need is you…”, Lena started.

“…telling her the truth”, Cat finished.

“No Cat. I can’t let you do this.”

“Are you afraid I will convince her to let you go? If she loves you so much, five minutes shouldn’t make a difference.”

“Cat…I will kick your ass and drag you out of here by your extensions if you get anywhere near her.”

“Come with me. You can hear everything I have to say. Hell…I’ll say one sentence and go. How about that?”, Cat asked pushing her way into the room without waiting.

Kara sat up a little. Lena’s eyes were glassy and she looked terrified.

“Lena…what’s wrong?”

“Hello Kara.”

“Cat…get out of here. How many people need to tell you that you aren’t welcome here?”, Kara demanded.

“I promised Lena I would say my piece and leave.”

“Okay. Say what you want to say and go.”

Cat tossed the papers on the bed. Kara picked up the magazine article titled “Is Mystery Woman Responsible for the Death of Lena Luthor’s deal with Starlight Studios?”

Kara looked shocked.

“Lena…I…”, Kara started.

Lena stood in the corner and shook her head. Tears starred to well up in her eyes.

“Kara…do you really think you’re worth 415 million dollars? Think about the good she could do with that money for her charity. You probably know how important that is to her. She will one hundred percent resent you if you are the reason she loses her foundation and loses a career she has built for over twenty years. Can you handle that?”

“SHUT UP CAT. JUST SHUT UP!”, Lena screamed.

“Look outside Lena. It’s a media circus. This isn’t just going to go away.”

Lena walked to the window. There were news vans, reporters, helicopters and fans all crowded around outside the small Connecticut hospital.

“LEAVE CAT. JUST LEAVE. GET OUT OF HERE PLEASE!”

Eliza, Sam and Alex ran down the hallway. They ran into the room and Eliza threw her arms around Lena.

“We heard you screaming down the hall. Is everything okay?”

Eliza, Sam and Alex looked at Cat who was standing over a shaken Kara.

Eliza let go of Lena and moved quickly to Cat. She grabbed her by the back of the shirt and dragged her out of the room. The women saw Eliza throw Cat up against a wall and press her fist to Cat’s face.

“I WILL BRING DOWN ALL THE FURY FROM THE HEAVENS IF YOU EVER SET FOOT BACK IN THIS HOSPITAL AGAIN. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEED PLASTIC SURGERY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!”, Eliza screamed with all of her might.

Eliza lifted Cat’s frail body up and slammed it against the wall. She let her drop to the ground.

“I will sue you. I will call the police. How dare you touch me.”

“Don’t fuck with my family Cat. I will bring down the wrath of God on you. Go ahead and threaten me but take your trashy body out of here and never come back.”

Cat stood up and brushed herself off. Cat gave Eliza a devilish smile.

“I said my piece and I did exactly what I came here to do.”

“GO!”, Eliza demanded.

Cat straightened herself out and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

Eliza returned to the hospital room. Lena and Kara both looked like they had just seen a ghost.

“I am so sorry you had to see that my loves.”

“Are you kidding Mom? That was awesome!”, Alex said. “Don’t fuck with my family? Classic.”

Lena looked over at Kara. She shook with terror because she realized Cat was right. Like any horror movie villain, she had come in and murdered all of the joy and contentment they felt. She looked at Kara and she could see pain and doubt in her eyes.

“What did she say to you?”, Sam asked.

Lena and Kara were both too stunned to speak. They just looked at each other and felt the agony of doubt seeping into their happiness.

***

The women ate their lunch in relative silence. Alex and Sam tried to make small talk but they could sense a pain floating over Lena and Kara.

“I never should have left you two alone. I am so sorry”, Eliza said.

“It’s okay mom. It was my fault for trusting Cat”, Lena said.

“We couldn’t have been gone more than fifteen or twenty minutes. What did she say?”, Alex asked.

Kara grabbed the magazine article that still sat on the bed and handed it to Alex.

Alex read the headline and suddenly she understood.

“Oh”, Alex said.

“I’ve gotta quit. She’s evil. I can’t work for her anymore”, Sam said.

“Does Cat have any competition?”, Alex asked.

“There’s one person. Lois Lane. She runs an agency in Santa Monica. Lois stole Cat’s old flame and she totally gets under Cat’s skin.”

“What is she like?”, Eliza asked.

“Nice. Almost too nice for the business but she has always been kind to me when we see each other at events or press junkets.”

“Call her. Call her Sam and see if she would be interested in taking you.”

“I have that early term clause in my employment contract”, Sam said sadly.

“I’ll pay it. Whatever it costs”, Lena said. “Anything to get her away from you.”

“Okay…I’ll go call. Alex…will you come with me?”

“Of course babe”, Alex said.

They walked out of the room and headed down the hall so Sam could make her call.

Eliza looked at Kara and Lena. The heaviness and discord that Cat had spread through the room was thick and unrelenting.

“Are you two okay?”, Eliza asked.

They just nodded their heads.

Eliza grabbed the papers from the bed and threw them into the garbage.

“You two understand that Cat Grant came here to hurt you both right? She is a succubus, a demon that gets off on causing other people pain. Don’t let her take away your joy. Don’t let her take this love away from you.”

“Mom…can we have a minute alone?”

“Okay baby. I’ll go see if I can lend Sam and Alex some support but please you two…remember the farm. Remember the love you have for each other. Remember that kiss in the rain you shared because that is the stuff movies are made of. You have that in real life. I love you two so much.”

Eliza kissed Kara and then she wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her head.

“Everything will be okay my babies.”

Eliza walked out and suddenly Lena felt scared. She moved quickly to Kara’s side and sat on the edge of the bed where she had laid only a few minutes before.

Lena could feel a darkness overwhelm her. She shook and her eyes filled with tears.

Kara put her hand to Lena’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes. Kara’s eyes started to fill with tears.

“When we got to the farm that first night I remember I had a conversation with Alex. She told me that you were way out of my league and I would never get you.”

Kara looked like her heart was breaking.

“I am NOT out of your league. You are amazing Kara. You are the best person I know. The kindest most beautiful person I have ever met. There is no one in this world that compares to you. No one.”

“She knew we had feelings for each other even then. I think what she wanted to say was that you were out of my league and I would never keep you.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara and she started to cry.

“You’re so much better than I am. Your smarter, you’re stronger, you’re so beautiful…so much more beautiful than I am.”

Kara let out a little laugh.

“Lena…the world is in love with you. It was selfish of me to think I could have you to myself.”

“You can. You can Kara. You have all of me. When I thought you were gone…my whole life crumbled. I didn’t think about movies or my career. I thought about my heart withering and dying if I ever lost you.”

Kara pulled Lena closed and pressed her forehead to Lena’s.

“I’m not worth 415 million. Cat is right. You would resent me some day. Your philanthropy is what makes you happy. It is what brings you joy and purpose. I can’t take that away from you.”

“You’re not taking anything away from me.”

Eliza, Sam and Alex returned to the room but saw Lena and Kara talking. They stood outside and watched.

“That is so much money Lena. So much. I can’t ask you to give all of this up for me.”

“You’re not asking. I’m offering. Kara…I felt like I wasn’t born until we met. I felt like my first breath was when I looked into your eyes.”

Kara stopped and smiled through her tears.

“I felt the same way. I felt like I had been waiting around and the moment I laid eyes on you…my life started.”

“The money doesn’t matter.”

Lena looked into the trash can and saw the other headlines about Kara.

“The money doesn’t matter but you do. Cat’s not wrong…this publicity…this notoriety…it may never go away. You might always be hounded by the press. You might lose the anonymity and peace you value so much.”

Kara grabbed onto Lena.

“I don’t care about that. Lena, I would die for you. I would take a thousand bullets for you without question. I don’t care about newspaper articles.”

“What about your job? You love your job.”

“I don’t care about that. Frankly…I have lost all respect for Connor now that he is sleeping with that hell beast Cat. I don’t care what I do as long as you’re somewhere in this world loving me. I don’t care what happens to me as long as you are happy and safe. I love you so much Lena.”

Lena and Kara held onto each other and wept.

“I love you too Kara. So much it hurts”, Lena said holding on tight. “I love you so much I can’t bear to let you go.”

“It’s time isn’t it?”, Kara asked crying harder than she ever cried before.

Lena held on tighter and buried her face in Kara’s arm.

“Have you ever seen La bohème?”, Lena asked through her tears.

“No”, Kara replied barely breathing.

“There’s this scene. There’s this scene where the lovers have to say goodbye. She’s dying and he knows he is too poor to help her. They are so in love they can’t bear to be apart. They agree to hold on until the Spring. They hold on to each other until the very last second. I want the Spring Kara. I can’t say goodbye yet. You’re injured and in pain. I can’t say goodbye to you now.”

“Then we will hold onto each other as long as we can…and then when you have to return to your life and I’m healed…we know it will be time to say goodbye.”

Lena kissed Kara. Their kiss tasted like their tears. Their kiss tasted like goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember where there is dark there is light. Keep the faith and remember the momentary pain makes the joy so much sweeter.


	17. If I Could Be Where You Are

They said goodbye on a Sunday.

Kara stayed in the hospital for six more days after Cat’s fateful visit. Lex invited all of the women to stay at the house while Kara continued to heal and was unable to travel.

Alex was waiting to hear from the LAPD about the job and Sam had convinced Cat to let her stay with Lena. Cat hoped that Sam would be able to talk some sense into Lena. Little did Cat know that Sam was using their time together to encourage her best friend to fight for love.

The newly formed family enjoyed seven days of blissful togetherness. Eliza cooked and baked for the group in the huge kitchen and they spent their days talking, laughing and watching movies. Lillian had tried to stop Lex from inviting their new extended family to stay but Lex wouldn’t back down. He was not about to give up the opportunity to spend time with Lena now that they had reconnected and he adored Sam and the Danvers women.

For the first time in his life, he felt the comfort and love of a real family, even if it wasn’t his by birth. He wanted to give them the world as a thank you but settled for showing them all of the hospitality he could. Lillian being the consummate coward, boarded a flight to their home in Tuscany the night before Kara was released.

It came as a great shock to everyone when Kara and Lena explained that they would be parting ways as soon as Kara was completely healed. At first, they were all filled with a white hot rage directed at Cat but after Kara and Lena thoughtfully explained the challenges they faced, they understood a little more. Their rage turned to agony. They were all broken hearted that two women, so obviously destined to be together, could be driven apart by the backward conventions of Hollywood.

They didn’t like it and they tried with all of their might to find a way to stop it but in the end they all knew that Lena and Kara had to part ways. Lex had pleaded with Lena. He insisted that she could find a different life but Sam explained, in painful detail, why Lena’s fame would never allow them to live a normal life. She would never be out of the public eye. 

“They would have to live on a different planet to escape the paparazzi and the press”, Sam said sadly.

Kara tried to explain why they had to walk away even though their hearts were breaking.

“Lena loves one thing about her life in Hollywood. She loves to help people. Her philanthropy work is what makes her feel sane. Asking her to walk away from 415 million dollars is selfish. She could do so much good with that money. She could change so many lives. I’m just not worth risking that”, Kara said to them all.

Lena vehemently disagreed with Kara but in the end they agreed that the situation was just not fair. Nothing about it was fair but then again, life wasn’t fair.

The painful truth accepted, the family spent two days holding onto each other, trying desperately to find a way to say goodbye. In the end, each tearful goodbye was harder than the last.

When they dropped Eliza off at the airport, she hugged and kissed them all so hard they practically lost circulation. They all wept. They wept because they feared they would never find the same happiness they found with each other in the Luthor home. They wept because Eliza made them all feel warm and safe. Lena and Lex finally knew what it was like to have the unconditional love of a mother and saying goodbye was excruciating.

“Do me a favor my loves”, she said to Lex and Lena caressing their cheeks.

“Anything”, Lex said with glassy eyes.

“Call me Mom. I know you don’t call Lillian Mom for good reason but I think everyone should be able to call someone Mom. I love you both and I will always be here for you. You are in my heart now and that will never change.”

Lena and Lex held onto Eliza and sobbed. Kara held onto Alex and tried to choke back her own tears.

In the end, all of their goodbyes were agonizing and poignant and felt oppressively sad but open ended, for none of them parted on bad terms. They all parted knowing that their family was out there loving each other. They all walked away knowing if they needed each other, they had a family that would come running.

When Lena and Kara said goodbye, a hard rain began to fall. They looked up at the sky and realized they had come full circle. Their first kiss was in the rain. Their happiest moment together had been during a storm and now, during their most painful moment, another storm blew in and wiped away their joy. All they were left with was painful longing.

Lena grabbed Kara’s face. Her tears mixed with the raindrops on her cheeks.

“I can’t let go monkey. I just can’t.”

“Do you remember that night you had a nightmare and I held you?”

“Of course. You said that’s when you fell in love with me.”

“When I feel sad or scared…I picture holding you in my arms. Sometimes I can actually feel you, your faced pressed to my chest, no sounds except our breathing. It’s my happy moment and it always calms me.”

“That’s my happy thought too. I always picture your arms wrapped around me. It is what helps me fall asleep. Your arms bring me so much comfort.”

“When things get bad, just remember I am somewhere out there imagining holding you tight. That will never change. You have my number right?”

“I do. You’re programmed under ‘Monkey’”, Lena said with a sad smile. “You have mine?”

“I do. You’re programmed under Jacqueline Jacoby”, Kara said with a little chuckle.

Lena smiled and gave Kara a little jab.

“You’re programmed under ‘My Heart’”, Kara said sadly. If you need me I will always be here. You tell me when and I will come running. You are the love of my life Lena Luthor. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and loving person I have ever met. You will always have my heart no matter how far apart we are. Just know if I could be where you are I would be.”

“Why are we doing this?”, Lena asked crying harder and holding on tighter.

“Because you are so totally out of my league. Alex was right. I so rarely say those words but she was right”, Kara said with a sad chuckle. “You are capable of huge things. I am just your bodyguard and after I went off the reservation I doubt I even have that distinction. You deserve someone who you can walk around with proudly and someone who has a job”, Kara said sadly. 

Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt and gave Kara a shake.

“I am not out of your league. You always say that the world is in love with me. I am not in love with the world. I have met so many beautiful people in Hollywood but I have never felt like a blubbering idiot more than when I laid eyes on you. You took my breath away. You took my cool away. You are way out of my league.”

Kara and Lena stood in the rain and kissed goodbye until the last minute.

“Go and help people my love. Go and make the world a better place. When you hear Elvis…think of me.”

Kara pulled Lena close and gave her one more passionate kiss before they parted. It just wasn’t enough.

***

“I’m glad you finally came to your senses Lena”, Cat said sitting back in her chair smiling.

“I wouldn’t say I came to my senses as much as you bullied me back”, Lena said annoyed.

Sam stood behind Lena and just looked sad.

“Our meeting with the studio is next week. These stories are still all over the media. We need to do something big and bold to mitigate the fallout. I’m thinking you announce you have been secretly dating your co-star and you’re engaged. Maybe you could say you’re expecting…really send it home.”

“That is disgusting Cat. I’m not doing any of that. Listen…I came back to see if I can salvage my contract and try and help people but I am telling you right now I will not be tied to those despicable lies so get that out of your mind. The studio and the public have a choice. They can either accept me and move on or they can go fuck themselves. I really don’t care anymore.”

“Lena, everything we have worked so hard for rides on this deal with the studio. You need this to happen. I need this to happen. This is a lot of money and frankly you would be an idiot not to consider all of your options to make things right.”

“I was in love. I was in love and you were instrumental in taking that away from me. Cat, if I had any other options I would set fire to your life and find someone else but you are the best and I don’t have the energy to fight anymore. I will NOT lie about dating anyone. I will go to work, I will meet with the studio and I will try to look at you and not cringe but I can’t make any promises. Don’t you dare print any lies or it will be the last thing you do…understand me?”

“Fine. It’s your funeral.”

Sam and Lena walked out of Cat’s office and back to Sam’s office.

Sam closed the door and Lena let out a scream.

“Gawwwwd I hate her so much”, Lena said gritting her teeth.

“You could walk away from her now.”

“No…we have a plan and we will stick to it. How are things with Lois going?”

‘Good. Really good. I’m meeting her tomorrow to nail down all of the details.”

“Great.”

Sam leaned against her desk and looked at her best friend.

“Babe…I hate seeing you like this. You’ve looked like you were on the verge of crying since we got back.”

“I miss her Sam. I miss her so much. My body hurts. I feel sick to my stomach and I can’t sleep. I have never missed anyone so bad in all my life. All I want is for her to walk through that door and tell me this is all bullshit and we need to be together.”

“Then go to her.”

“You were right. We would need to live on a different planet to escape all of this. Things have only been worse since the shooting. Now I have new fans that think I’m some kind of hero. I hate this.”

“Have you spoken to Eliza?”

“Every night. She calls me every night to check in and see how I’m feeling.”

“She calls us too. I miss her so much. How is it that she could make all of us feel so good? I think we all have mommy issues.”

“I know. I spoke to Lex and he said that Eliza lit a fire in him to be an even better man. He asked me about starting his own foundation. He wants to start helping people. The Danvers women have really changed all of our lives.”

“Oh…that reminds me. Are we still on for dinner tonight? We have to celebrate the good news. Alex starts in two weeks. She will officially be an LAPD detective.”

“That is so amazing Sammy. I am so happy for Alex. She has come so far. Dinner sounds good.”

“She’s amazing. It feels so surreal. I remember that plane ride like it was yesterday. I am so proud of her.”

“That plane ride was practically yesterday. Love is crazy. I wonder how my monkey is doing.”

“Alex said she is okay. She’s been trying hard to cope. Alex said she misses you so much she has been kind of frozen. I guess she is meeting with Connor tomorrow to discuss her future.”

“She is in trouble because she helped me. It’s not fair.”

“She’ll be okay. She’s a survivor. I think she just needs to stay busy.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Sam and held on tight.

“I miss her so much Sam. I feel like I can’t smile. Food doesn’t taste good. No movies or music bring me peace. I just feel like I am fighting this heavy weight on my chest.”

“I know babe. You’ve got a broken heart.”

“Love Alex every second…get this stuff with Lois going and be happy. I love you Sammy.”

“My heart won’t stop breaking Lena. I miss the two of you. I fucking hate this.”

“Me too but what can we do? We made a decision together. I miss her so much but I know I need to find a way to get by. I just wish I knew how.”

***

Connor paced the length of his office.

“I wanted to fire you”, he said to Kara.

Kara sat there with a blank stare. She felt nothing.

“Okay”, she said without emotion.

“But you’re just so goddamn famous. Everyone wants to know who the hero is. I have received hundreds of calls asking for you to be people’s bodyguard. It’s insane.”

“So I’m not fired?”

“Hell no. I’m not a moron. Listen, I have always liked you. You’re a great bodyguard and you usually make things simple. All of this Lena Luthor shit was out of our control for the most part. You did go against direct orders taking her to Nebraska and you stopped filing reports but I guess I understand why.”

“Yeah…the whole psycho killer being after her led me to do some pretty crazy things”, Kara said sarcastically.

“It’s over right? You and Lena Luthor. Cat said that whatever it was you had is done.”

“Yes. It’s over.”

“Good because you know how I feel about the no frat clause.”

“I know.”

“You know I have fired people for even thinking about it.”

“I know.”

“But I guess she is fucking Lena Luthor. You’d have to be insane not to go there right?”

_You are disgusting. Lena is not some slutty actress you can talk about like that. She is pure and wonderful. I hate your fucking face._

“Are we done here?”, Kara asked gritting her teeth and balling her fists.

“Yeah. I sent you a dossier. A new VIP client. She’s in D.C. You leave immediately.”

“Great. Thanks”, Kara said hating everything about Connor.

***

Alex sat in Kara’s apartment watching her kick the shit out of a punching bag. Kara was dressed for combat and attacked the punching bag with a ferocity Alex had never seen before.

“So…how are you feeling?”, Alex asked timidly.

Kara hit the bag with her elbow and kicked it hard.

“Like shit Putz. You?”

“Kara…please come here and sit down.”

Kara walked over to the couch and removed her wraps.

“I’m sorry Alex. Listen…seriously…big congrats on getting the job. I’m sorry. I’m just not in a good place.”

“I get it Kar. This situation sucks.”

“I just lay in bed every night wondering if I made a huge mistake. I love her so much and I miss her so much I feel it in my bones. My body hurts. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. I feel like my whole life has been turned upside down.”

“That’s love Kar. If it makes you feel any better Sam said Lena is just as miserable.”

“That doesn’t help. I want her to be happy. I want her to wake up every morning feeling a little better.”

“We are seeing her tonight. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“You know I can’t…besides I have a new job in D.C. I need to get to. I need to fly out in a few hours.”

“So Connor didn’t fire you?”

“Nope. He paid to have my car brought back from Mom’s place and gave me a raise. Go figure. I break the rules and he is nicer to me.”

“Kar…I’m worried about you. You seem…”, Alex started.

“Broken? I am. I’m broken and it was my own doing. I let her walk away. I told her to walk away like an idiot. I had to do the right thing and now all I do is picture her walking through every doorway. I miss her so much I can’t stand it Alex.”

Kara broke down and started to weep. Alex wrapped her arms around her sister and held on.

“I know Kar. I know this sucks. You had your reasons and you are a good person…a great person for putting her and her needs before your own.”

“I just miss her so bad.”

“I know. I know she misses you just as bad.”

“What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to do that job in D.C. and try and unplug from all of this. You need a distraction and this is just the thing. You need to find your zen. Sam listens to reggae music and meditates. You’ll find your zen.”

“I want to punch a hole through Cat Grant’s face.”

“Like I said…you’ll work on your zen.”

***

Cat Grant was a master manipulator. Reminiscent of the Grinch, Cat Grant had a lump of coal for a heart and brain that was constantly concocting devious plans meant to improve her station in life and harm those around her. She was the quintessential sociopath. Cat was constantly devising new ways to manipulate Lena’s life. There was always a list.

Cat’s plan for Lena was simple.

Step 1: Confirm that Lena no longer had any contact with Kara. Make sure they stayed away from each other at all costs. 

Step 2: Publish stories about Lena and her co-star. It didn’t matter one iota that Lena said no. Cat knew best and there was a lot of money at stake.

Step 3: Get Lena to sign the contract with the studio. Take the money and go to Greece with Connor.

Cat knew the best way to manipulate Lena was to gain her trust. Admittedly, she had not done a very good job convincing Lena to trust her as of late but she knew if she smiled her sweetest Grinch smile and pretended to care about her foundation, Lena would bend to her will.

Cat called Lena into her office and had Sam order coffee and desert from Lena’s favorite bakery.

“What is it Cat? Why did you call me down here?”

“Please…take a seat. I just wanted to say how sorry I am”, Cat said with a tender, albeit phony smile.

Lena set down her phone on Cat’s desk and sat down in one of the chairs. She was not convinced.

Lena and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“You have so much to apologize for. What are you apologizing for at the moment?”

“I’m sorry I let things get so out of control. Listen…I know how important your foundation is to you. I would like to make a donation.”

Lena did a double take.

“What? You hate charity. You think it’s for saps. Weren’t those your exact words?”

“I’ve had a change of heart. Seriously. Please…I’ll write a check. What else do you need?”

“Umm…I guess I have some forms you can fill out.”

“Great. Why don’t you get those forms.”

“I have them on my phone. I’ll email them to you.”

“I’ll print them out for your Cat. Lena…come with me to my office for a minute. Cat…we’ll be right back”, Sam said clearly confused and a little disturbed. 

Cat stood up. Lena and Sam walked out of Cat’s office. Cat looked down at her desk. Lena left her cell phone behind.

_Bingo._

Cat picked up Lena’s cell phone quickly. She only had a couple minutes to get to work. She had seen Lena type in her code enough to know it by heart and she even knew the significance. 6748. It was the amount of her first check for her first role on TV. It was a small role but that number meant something to her.

Cat scrolled through Lena’s contacts. No listing for Kara Danvers. She scrolled through trying to find local numbers.

_Monkey? Could it be?_

Cat quickly grabbed Kara’s dossier and verified the number.

_Gotcha. Time to end this._

Cat quickly got to work. She created a new contact named “Jane” and pasted Kara’s number into the contact number field. She scrolled through and selected “block number”. She returned to the Monkey contact record and changed the last number from a 6 to a 9. She pulled up Lena’s email account with one touch and added Kara’s email address to the blacklist. She closed the apps and set the phone down on the desk with a couple minutes to spare. She sat back and closed her eyes.

_I am so good at this. We’ll see if she ever tries to defy me again. That little bitch._

When Sam and Lena returned with the paperwork Cat was smiling her most Grinch-like smile. She was very proud of herself.

Cat filled out the paperwork and wrote a check for 20 grand. She considered it a small price to pay to manipulate Lena’s feelings and to have gained access into Lena’s phone. Now she knew that Lena’s lines of communication to Kara were as severed as they could be. She could only hope that the next step in her plan would be as successful.

***

When Lena and Sam left, Cat closed her door and made a call.

“Hey Jack…yeah…I have another story you need to get out. Yeah…about Lena. Well…maybe not as juicy as the other story I gave you about Lena and her bodyguard but this one is more fun. Lena Luthor’s secret affair and engagement to co-star Riley Clark. Of course not but who cares? It will sell magazines and newspapers. Get the story out like you did with the gay angle and there will be a nice reward for you in the end. Yeah…every news agency. Blast it out. I want this story everywhere. Of course. I’ll get you some stills from the shoot. It will look authentic. Pictures of them kissing and holding hands. It should be enough to convince anybody. All we need is for these rubes she calls fans to believe they are together and we will make millions.”

Cat ended the call and grinned. Evil seeped out of every one of her pores. Lena had no idea just how much damage Cat was about to do.


	18. Destiny Rules

The limo pulled up in front of Lena’s place just after breakfast. She hated the idea of having to share tight quarters with Cat but she knew it would all be over soon. Cat didn’t trust that she would show up at the studio offices on her own so she insisted on picking Lena up in the long black monstrosity.

The plan was simple. The limo would take Lena to the studio, she would sign her new contract, and she would get 415 million dollars. She would sign away her freedom and any hope of a future with her Kara before the ink was dry.

The driver opened the door for Lena and she climbed in. He gave her a professional nod and she gave him a kind smile. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying all night. She had been doing that a lot since she returned from Connecticut. She mourned the loss of a love that should have been and she mourned the loss of the wholeness she felt surrounded by her new family.”

“Good morning Lena”, Cat said cheerfully.

“Where’s Sam?”, Lena asked annoyed.

“She’s back at the office handling some things.”

“Let’s just get this over with Cat.”

When the limo pulled away, Lena felt a heaviness on her chest. It ached and throbbed and told her she was heading down a road she didn’t want to follow.

Lena’s cell began to ring. The caller ID read “Sam Calling”.

Lena picked up the phone.

“Hey Sammy. Yeah…we’re on our way to the studio right now. What news? I had an unplugged morning. I tried your meditation ritual.”

Lena hit the speakerphone button.

“It’s everywhere…a story saying you and Riley have been secretly dating and are engaged. It’s on every major news channel, TMZ, and every social media outlet. They’re talking about it on fucking Good Morning America. It’s in every morning paper from the LA times to the New York Times.”

Lena brought up TMZ on her phone and saw the story. There were pictures of Lena and Riley that made it look like they were kissing, having dinner and hugging in the moonlight. Lena knew they were all photos from their shoot that had been doctored but she was still horrified.

Cat looked un-phased.

Lena leaned forward and yelled to the driver.

“Please stop the car. I need to get out.”

The driver pulled the car over immediately.

“Lena, what the hell are you doing?”

“Oh no Cat. What the hell are YOU doing? You printed that bullshit story even after I told you not to.”

“I’m your publicist. You pay me an obscene amount of money to make the hard decisions. You were being naive. The gay rumor could kill your career. I was doing what was best for you.”

“You were doing what was best for YOU. I’m done Cat. I’m done with your fucking bullshit.”

“Lena…stop acting like an insolent child. No one is going to pay to watch a movie about a lesbian pretending to be sexually attracted to a man.”

“I don’t care Cat. I’m done. I’m done with you and I’m done with this bullshit.”

“You still have a contract with me.”

“I do. Won’t it be great to watch 415 million dollars disappear into thin air and have me as a constant reminder of how badly you screwed all of this up?”

Lena opened the door and stepped out. She put the phone back to her face.

“Sam…can you send a car to First and Main? I need a ride home. Thanks.”

Lena hung up the phone and stared Cat down.

“You will regret this Lena. I was just looking out for you.”

“Cat, you were looking out for yourself and yourself alone.”

“What am I going to tell the studio?”

“Tell the studio anything you want but I am not signing that new contract today.”

Lena slammed the door in Cat’s face.

***

Kara’s job in D.C. went as smoothly as could be expected. Kara spent a couple days helping a foreign dignitary navigate between state dinners, fundraisers and meetings. Kara came across as professional and appropriately distant but all the while her heart ached for Lena. All she wanted was to be back on the road getting to know Lena. She missed every single thing about her. She missed her smile, her laugh, those incredible green eyes. She missed her soft skin and her perfect breasts. She missed her counsel and her love.

_What the fuck did I do? How did I give her up without a fight. I’m an idiot._

Kara dropped the dignitary off at a private hangar and made her way to a local dive bar. She needed to drown her sorrows. She didn’t typically drink a lot but the occasion seemed to call for it. It was after lunch so she felt okay having a few. She sat at the bar and ordered whiskey after whiskey until she started to forget why she was so upset.

Kara looked up at the TV and saw Lena’s face.

“Hey…can you turn that up?”, Kara asked the bartender.

He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

Pictures of Lena and Riley covered the screen. The reporter said something about them dating in secret and their engagement. Kara shook her head.

_I must have not heard that right._

The sound of the reporter’s voice filled the bar.

“Lena Luthor and Riley Clark have been working on a movie for the last six months due to premier in Hollywood on November tenth. The news of their engagement, first leaked on TMZ, came as a shock to some who were still reeling from rumors that Lena Luthor was having an affair with her bodyguard, Kara Danvers.”

The infamous image of Lena holding Kara in her arms flashed on the screen.

Kara pulled out her cell phone.

_I’m sure this some kind of bullshit stunt concocted by Cat. Those pictures do look pretty convincing. Is it possible she has been dating this guy on the side? No fucking way. This is all Cat. I’ll call Lena and she will tell me this was all some kind of horrible misunderstanding. I’ll tell Lena I miss her and that I made the biggest mistake of my life letting her go._

Kara looked through her contacts and found “My Heart”. She clicked the call button and waited for the phone to ring. It rang once and said that the caller was unavailable. Kara was confused. She dialed the number four more times and received the same result. She sent Lena a text message.

_Hey…it’s me. Call me when you get the chance please. I just saw the news._

The message said it was sent.

Kara started to feel a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She called the number again and again. The cocktail waitress walked up to Kara. She could see she was getting upset.

“Hiya cutie…you doing okay?”

Kara was desperate.

“I’m calling someone and the phone just rings once and says the caller is unavailable.”

“Let me listen”, the waitress said.

Kara dialed Lena’s number and handed her phone to the waitress. The waitress’s face dropped

She handed the phone back to Kara.

“I’m sorry sweetie. That message means your number has been blocked by the recipient.”

“That can’t be. There’s no way she would block me.”

“I know it sucks but I blocked my ex and I tested it to make sure I knew what he would hear. That was definitely the message.”

“Can someone accidentally block you?”

“Not really. It takes some work to go into the contact and block them.”

Kara shook her head in disbelief.

_The news says she has been dating this guy in secret and they are engaged and now she’s blocked my number. What the hell is going on?_

“I’m sorry sweetie. Let me bring you another whiskey on me”, the cocktail waitress said with a sad smile.

Kara looked up at the TV and her heart broke.

***

“What the hell? I don’t understand. I’m calling Kara’s number and it says the number is no longer in service. What is happening here? I was able to text her the day we said goodbye. We tested it.”

“Stay calm. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding”, Sam said.

“What if she’s angry? What if she saw all of this fucking bullshit news and hates me Sam?”

“Kara could never hate you babe. I’m sure everything is fine. I’ll call Alex and get this all straightened out.”

“Thanks. I need Kara to know I had nothing to do with the story and that it’s bullshit.”

“I’m sure she knows. Shit, she may not even have seen anything yet. I’m sure if she was freaked she would have called you by now.”

“You’re right. She would never just assume anything. She always sees the good in me. Sam…I miss her so goddamn much. I blew up the contract and now I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do.”

“Let’s start by getting a hold of Alex…oh wait. Crap. Alex is in that all-day orientation at the station. She won’t be able to answer. Let’s call Eliza.”

“No. I can’t bother her with this. Oh god…if she sees this she is going to hate me. They are all going to hate me Sam. What the fuck was Cat thinking?”

“What she’s always thinking.”

“I’m sorry this ruined our plan with Lois.”

“Don’t be sorry. Everything is still going to be awesome. The question is how are we going to spring the news on that emaciated demon spawn. Try calling her again. This has to be a mistake. She wouldn’t just dump her number without telling you.”

“What if she blocked me? What if she is so angry she blocked my number. Oh god. This can’t be happening.

***

“Hey…aren’t you that dyke that had a thing with Lena Luthor”, the sweaty little drunk man asked spitting on the barstool next to Kara.

Kara didn’t respond. She looked straight ahead, took a sip of her whiskey and gritted her teeth.

“HEY! Bitch! Don’t ignore me. I saaaaaid aren’t you that dyke that was banging Lena Luthor? You know that hot piece of ass…”, the guy continued.

What the sweaty drunk man didn’t know about Kara was that she was patient…really patient. She had been trained to keep her cool under the most dire circumstances. Both her training in the Marines and her private security training had taught her to breathe and close her eyes when things got bad.

That being said…the Marines never prepared Kara for the unlikely scenario where the love of her life would be plastered all over the TV making out with a man only a few days after they parted ways. The Marines never prepared Kara for dealing with drunk uneducated mouth-breathing slobs when she had downed nearly three quarters of a bottle of Jameson. The Marines never prepared Kara for the rage she would feel hearing some piece of shit call her Lena, her perfect Lena a “hot piece of ass.”

Kara downed her shot of whiskey. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out all of her cash. There was a substantial amount of money in her wallet. She called the cocktail waitress over and handed her the wad.

“I know this won’t cover it all. I am truly sorry”, Kara said.

“Mama’s Broken Heart” by Miranda Lambert played on the jukebox. It was the perfect backdrop for Kara’s unbridled rage.

Kara turned around and smiled at the sweaty poor excuse for a man. She pulled back her fist and hit him so hard in the face, he flew backward onto a table of other patrons. Kara grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the table.

“So sorry”, she said to the terrified people at the table.

Kara grabbed the little dipshit with the big mouth and hit him in the face twice more. She dragged him over to the wall and pounded his face into the wall repeatedly. The guy dropped to his knees and bled from his mouth. He laid in the fetal position on the floor and shook. Kara kicked him hard in the stomach.

Kara felt a tap on her shoulder. There was a tall man standing behind her. He was big and mean and appeared to be friends with the bleeding dipshit. He was another mouth-breathing jackass.

“Excuse me pretty lady. I’m going to need to ask you to stop beating up my friend here or I’m going to have to take you over my knee”, the man said unable to finish his thought.

Kara smiled. Before the tall man could finish his sentence, Kara lifted her leg and kicked the tall man’s knee hard. His leg buckled and he dropped to the ground. The whole bar heard the crack. She punched him hard in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and she kicked him in the face once more for good measure.

Kara felt another tap on her shoulder.

_Jesus. They will never learn will they?_

She turned around and found another jerk that thought he could strong arm Kara. He grabbed her hard. She smiled sweetly and punched the guy in the throat. He dropped to the ground holding his neck and she pushed him to the ground effortlessly.

When the dust settled Kara stood in the middle of the bar surrounded by bleeding men, writhing in agony on the dirty floor. When she heard the sirens she just chuckled and returned to the bar. The cocktail waitress handed her a shot of whiskey and gave her a wink.

“Hell hath no fury”, the cocktail waitress said to Kara with a smile.

***

Connor and Cat laid in bed together and shared a post-coital cigarette.

“I am just so fucking done with her. This little stunt of hers is costing me so much money. It’s fine. I’m sure she’ll come around. I’ll find a way to convince her. If I can’t convince her I’ll manipulate her.”

“What do you mean?”, Connor asked.

“When you’re in a position like I am, sometimes you need to know how to keep your clients under control. You probably get that.”

“Control? Like how?”

“Take Kara for instance. I couldn’t trust that her and Lena would stay away from each other so I took the choice away from her.”

“Oh really?”, Connor asked a little disturbed.

“How did you do that?”

“It only took a minute with her phone and I made it impossible for Kara to call her and for her to call Kara. It’s not perfect but you should thank me. I can assure you…those two won’t be seeing each other again.”

Connor gave Cat a fake smile but he was deeply disturbed.

***  
Kara sat in the jail cell staring at the wall. Her head was splitting open and her hand was starting to ache. She buried her face in her hands.

“Hey Putz”, Alex said standing outside of the cell.

Kara looked up and gave her sister a sad smile.

“Hey Putz”, Kara said.

“How’s your hand?”

“The whiskey is starting to leave my system so it’s killing me. Sorry you had to come all the way out here.”

“You should be. You should be sorry…but I get it. You’ve been through a lot. Come on…I’m bailing you out.”

The Sheriff opened the jail cell and Kara walked out. Alex gave her sister a hug and a smack upside the head.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I just snapped.”

“That news story is a hoax. Cat planted the story after Lena insisted she not do it.”

“I should be relieved but I just feel stupid.”

“You are stupid but you’re also in love. Love makes us do crazy things.”

“Does Lena know…that I got arrested?”

“Yeah. I called Sam when I got the call. I told her I had to fly to D.C. to bail you out and she was with Lena.”

“She blocked my number Alex. Why did she block my number?”

“Weird…Sam said that she has been trying to call you and your number is saying it has been disconnected.”

“What the hell is going on?”, Kara asked.

“I don’t know Putz. Come on…let’s go home.”

***

Lena sat in her chair on set and tried to find a way to get through her long day.

Lena’s PA walked up to her and handed her a cup of tea.

“Ms. Luthor…there is a woman here to see you.”

_Could it be? Please say it is._

“What’s her name?”

“Eliza Danvers.”

Lena’s heart leapt. She got up from her seat and beamed.

“Please let her through.”

Lena walked over to the director.

“I’m going to need a few minutes.”

The director smiled at Lena.

“No problem Lena. Take your time. We are still working on the lighting issues.”

“I’ll be in my dressing room.”

“We will have someone swing by and grab you when we are ready.”

“Thanks”, Lena said with a big smile.

Lena turned around and saw Eliza. They both immediately teared up and ran to each other. Eliza grabbed Lena tight and kissed her head.

“How are you my love?”

“I’ve had better weeks for sure. Let’s go to my dressing room and chat.”

Lena held onto Eliza’s arm as they walked out of the sound stage and over to Lena’s trailer.

They took a seat on the couch together. Eliza grabbed Lena in her arms and held onto her.

“I’ve missed you so much”, Lena said choking back her tears.

“I’ve missed you too baby. Things have gone really awry since we left Connecticut.”

“How did things get so out of control?”

“I don’t know my love.”

“How’s Kara?”

“Alex picked her up in D.C. and they flew back last night.”

“I broke her. I can’t believe I broke her.”

“You didn’t break her. It was Cat. That evil woman has really wreaked havoc on all of your lives.”

“She has.”

“Did you sign your new contract with the studio?”

“Nope. Sam called when that hoax story was released and I just happened to be on my way to the studio with Cat. I told her to get bent and walked away.”

“Wow. I’m so proud of you. What does this mean for your acting career?”

“It means that I have to figure out what I’m going to do.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Do you like acting?”, Eliza asked.

“Not really. I don’t think I ever did.”

“You and Kara have both said your favorite part of your job is helping people right?”

“It’s true.”

“But is it your passion?”

Lena thought for a moment.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll tell you what I told both of my girls when they were trying to figure out what to do for a living. Find the moment in time when you were the happiest you have ever been. Find the thing that brings you the most joy and make that your passion. You owe it to yourself to be truly happy…not just happy enough.”

Lena looked at Eliza with glassy eyes.

“You look tired my love.”

“I am. I haven’t been sleeping”, Lena said.

“Or eating. I could tell the minute I hugged you”, Eliza said.

Lena chuckled a little.

“What’s that for?”, Eliza asked with a cheerful grin.

“I missed having a mom to tell me I should eat more. I can’t believe you’re here.”

Eliza pulled Lena closer and held on.

“Baby…I’ve missed you and I worry about you so much. I worry about all of you girls.”

“Why are you in town?”

“I’m taking Kara back home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I spoke to Alex and we think she just needs to get away. It wasn’t like her to snap the way she did. None of this is your fault but Kara just needs some time away.”

“I get that. I wish I could be there. I miss the farm so much.”

“The farm misses you. Silver misses you. She won’t let anyone else ride her. Jonn has to walk her to get her exercise.”

A loud knock at the door disturbed their chat.

“Come in”, Lena yelled out. Her PA walked in.

“Sorry Lena…the director says he’s ready for you.”

Eliza stood up.

“I should let you get back to work.”

“Please tell the director I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Of course.”

The PA walked out and Lena stood up. Eliza moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“You’re idiots.”

Lena was completely taken aback. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”

“You’re destined to be together. I feel it Dee in my heart.”

“Are you leaving today? Can I see you again?”

“I booked a flight for us later this evening.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Eliza tight and kissed her cheek.

“I love you mom. I love you so much. I’m sorry…well for everything.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about my love. Just do what I asked and think really long and hard about what you believe your passion could be. It might surprise you.”

“I will. I promise.”

***

Kara and Eliza sat on the airplane waiting for the flight crew to finish their checks and close the doors. Kara looked over at her mom and gave her a sad smile. Her hand was now bandaged and she looked exhausted. Eliza put her hands to Kara’s cheeks.

“Everything is going to be okay baby. I promise.”

“I’m sorry you had to come all the way out here.”

“Don’t be. I will always come when you need me.”

“I don’t know if I can do this. The farm is where we fell in love. There are so many memories.”

“You’re not exactly handling things well in LA. At least on the farm I can keep you from getting into anymore bar fights”, Eliza said with a little smile.

“I am so embarrassed.”

“You had a bit of a breakdown.”

“I hate that Lena knows.”

“I don’t think Lena is judging you.”

“I wouldn’t blame her. I just can’t figure out what happened with our phones.”

Kara’s phone began to ring. The caller ID said “Connor Calling”. Kara sent it to voicemail and turned her phone on airplane mode.

“Who was that?”

“My boss. He’s probably calling to fire me. If he found out about the fight he won't want to keep me employed. We have to keep our records clean.”

“You don’t want to hear what he has to say?”

“Nope. I’m going to find a movie, grab a drink and try and pretend that my whole life isn’t falling apart around me.”

“Sounds like a plan my love. Kick back and we will be home soon.”

Kara scrolled through the movies as the plane started moving. She found one of Lena’s movies. She stopped and stared at the screen for a moment. Eliza looked over at the screen and took Kara’s good hand.

“Why don’t you close your eyes for a bit?”

“Everywhere I look she’s there. Movie posters at every bus stop, banners on the side of the buildings, promos in magazines and newspapers. I feel like no matter how hard I try to find a way disconnect she’s always there.”

“I know baby. I’m sure she is finding reminders of you everywhere too. Come on…close your eyes and get some rest. We will be back home soon.”

“Yeah…I think that’s a good idea”, Kara said trying not to weep seeing Lena’s face.

Kara leaned her head against her mother’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

***

Sam and Lena decided to meet in Studio City for breakfast. Lena needed fresh air and they loved Aroma’s. Enough celebrities ate at Aroma’s that people were mostly immune to the celebrity thrill and people usually left Lena alone to eat her food.

They stood in line and waited to order.

“Can’t Help Falling in Love” played quietly in the background.

Lena froze. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

“Lena? What’s wrong?”

Lena couldn’t even speak. Hearing the song was excruciating. She ran outside onto the patio and sat at a table in the corner. She tried to compose herself.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“I am hearing this song everywhere I go. It’s the first song Kara and I danced to. She loves this song. I love it so much but it breaks my heart and it won’t leave me alone. It was playing on set, it was on TV, it was even a guy’s ringtone on the street. What is this?”

“Destiny babe. The universe wants you two together.”

Lena took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

“I'm sorry. I'm just shaken. Eliza came to visit me on set.”

“Oh yeah. Alex mentioned she might be coming to get Kara. I had no idea she was going to come and see you. What did you guys talk about? Why are you shaken?”

“She asked me if I was happy.”

“Of course you said no.”

“She told me that I should find my happiest moment and see if that will help me find my real passion.”

“Did you find it?”

“Yeah. I think I did but I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?”

“It’s insane.”

“Well…now I have to hear what it its.”

“Are you ready to tell me I’m crazy?”

***

Kara stared out the window as Eliza drove them from Lincoln to O’Neill.

“What are you thinking about baby?”

“I remember doing this drive with Lena. I remember how scared I was. She was so precious to me. It was the first time I was truly terrified. I was so scared that someone might hurt her.”

“I’m glad you brought her to the farm. You know…that’s the terror I feel when I think about anyone harming you or Alex. That is unconditional love baby.”

“I'm glad I brought her to the farm too. I think it's the only place I've ever felt truly safe. Thanks for bringing me home Mom.”

“Of course my love. I would do anything for you baby. I would do anything for all of my girls. Just relax and take it easy. We’ll be home very soon my love.”


	19. She Keeps Me Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read the chapter this morning, this is just a repeat of what you read. It was really long so I split it into two to make it easier to read. Thank you all again for reading and your comments. I hope you love the chapter!

Kara laid in the hammock and decided to check her messages. She saw that the only message was from Connor. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

_I guess I’d better get this over with._

Kara pressed the phone to her ear and listened.

“Hi Kara. I didn’t want to leave this on a voicemail but I am getting ready to hop on a plane. Listen…I know I told you to stay away from Lena Luthor but I thought you should know that Cat Grant has been up to some real shady shit. She stole Lena’s phone and blocked your number. She changed your phone number in her phone so she couldn’t call you. She’s batshit crazy. I just thought you should know. I think what she did is gross and I am ending it with her. Even I have my limits. Anyway…no jobs right now. Get some rest and I’ll give you a call when I get you a client.”

Kara listened to the message twice more. She called out to Eliza.

“Mom! Come here. You have to listen to this.”

***

Lena's cell began to ring. Sam and Lena were just about to dig into their breakfast. Lena was starved but she had to check.

The caller ID said “Mom calling”. Lena wasn't disappointed at all. She had been longing to talk to Eliza more since their last conversation. She had sparked an idea in her mind that seemed almost too absurd to work but she was excited.

“Sorry Sam. It's Eliza.”

“Take it babe and put it on speaker. I want to say hi.”

Lena picked up the call cheerfully and hit speakerphone.

“Hi Eliza”, Lena said.

“Lena? It's Kara.”

Lena was overcome. Tears flowed down her cheeks. 

“Monkey?”

“Hi Baby”, Kara said choking back her own tears.

“I can’t believe it’s you. I feel like it’s been so long since I’ve heard your voice.”

“I’m sorry baby. I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Of course not. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since that hoax news story came out.”

“That’s why I had to call. Connor called and explained what happened with our phones. He says it was all Cat. She took your phone and blocked my number. She changed my number in our phone so you couldn’t reach me. I'll play it for you.”

Kara played Connor”s message through the phone.

The women were all stunned.

“I’m going to kill her. I’m going to kill that woman. I have never hated anyone so much”, Eliza said fuming.

“So…you didn’t block my number?”, Lena asked.

“Of course not baby. I’m just relieved you didn’t block my number.”

“I would never block your number. All I’ve wanted since the moment we parted is to hear your voice. I miss you so much Monkey.”

“I miss you too baby.”

“We need to nail Cat’s ass to the wall”, Eliza said.

“We will”, Kara said.

“I’m throwing a charity event, two weeks from Saturday. Would you all consider coming?’

“Of course love”, Eliza said. 

“You want me to come too?”, Kara asked.

“Yeah…if you’d be okay coming.”

“Of course I would.”

“You know…I think I have an idea how to crucify Cat. The best part is that we won’t have to tell a single lie. Lena and I have some work to do.”

“You’ll get an invitation in the mail with all of the details for the charity event. Kara…thank you for calling. I promise you we will destroy Cat.”

“Go get her baby.”

***

When Connor dumped Cat, she cycled through many emotions and did it all in about thirty seconds. Her first emotion was disbelief.

“Ha Ha Connor. Very funny.”

Then she got desperate when she knew it was true.

“Connor please don’t leave me!”, she pleaded. “Not now. All of this shit with Lena bailing on her contract has left me feeling vulnerable and weak. I need you.”

Then came the threats.

“If you leave me I will kill myself…no…I’ll kill you.”

Then came the manipulation.

“Connor…please…come here and sit down. Let’s talk. I know you are just doing this because you’re stressed. Let’s get away and decompress. My treat.”

Connor looked at Cat with disgust in his eyes.

“There it is. There’s the manipulation. That’s what I was waiting for. Cat…you’re insane. Your an angry, bitter, washed up old crone who will never be loved because you are incapable of loving anyone. You wreak havoc wherever you go and I’m done with you. For the love of God, eat something. I almost broke your arm the last time we had sex. It’s creepy.”

Cat was devastated. Connor gave her one more disapproving look and stormed out.

Cat stood there, her soul obliterated. She allowed herself twenty tears. Twenty tears and then she would move on. She was a survivor…like a cockroach.

Cat’s phone dinged loudly. She checked her text messages. 

_Hey Cat. I changed my mind about the contract. I know how big an opportunity this is. Come and find me at the foundation event. We can chat and see if we can still get the studio to agree to our terms._

“I’ll get you. I’ll get you good Lena Luthor. You will come crawling back to me.”

***

The sign below the Roosevelt Hotel marquis read “Luthor Foundation Charity Gala”. The night was clear and cool. Limo after limo pulled into the hotel driveway.

Lena had arranged everything for the women to attend. She had a limo swing by and pick up the four of them at Alex and Sam’s place. When Kara walked out in her floor length cobalt blue spaghetti strap gown, Sam and Alex hooted and hollered.

“You look perfect my love”, Eliza said kissing her beautiful daughter on the cheek. “She will fall in love with you all over again.”

“I’m going there as a friend to support her. Nothing she has said or done has indicated that she wants to get back together but I will be more than satisfied being in the same room, sharing the same air and being able to look into her eyes again.”

“Well…you look stunning my love.”

“What are we…chopped liver?”, Alex asked playfully pretending to be offended. Eliza walked over to Alex and Sam.

“You my loves are absolutely radiant. You will be the three most beautiful women at the event.”

***

When Lena arrived at the Roosevelt, her nerves were ablaze. What she had planned would change the course of her life forever. It was scary and exciting. She felt an oppressive heaviness on her chest thinking about all of the things she had to do to make this work.

When she walked into the Grand Ballroom, the room was filled to the brim with celebrities, members of her foundation, politicians and a massive group of photographers and reporters.

She had contacted the press quietly and told them that she would be making three announcements. No one in her life knew all three. Sam knew a couple, Eliza knew one very important one but no one knew what she was about to say.

She looked at her watch. It was time. She walked up to the stage. Everything was about to get started but she allowed herself one more look around the room and she found the only people in the room that really mattered. She saw Lex who was greeting Eliza with a huge hug, Sam, Alex and her perfect Kara. Lena’s heart melted when she saw Kara in her gorgeous gown, her blonde locks flowing over her shoulders. The dress brought out the blue in her eyes even from far away. Lena couldn’t help but smile. She was an angel. Kara looked at Lena and gave her the sweetest smile Lena had ever seen. A single tear fell down her cheek.

_I am so in love with you._

Lena waved Sam and Lex forward. Kara looked confused. She was not privy to any part of the plan. Lena wanted to surprise her. Cat had caused so much harm to them and it was time to make her pay.

Lena stood at the podium and the room hushed immediately. The DJ stopped the music and all eyes were on her. The press were practically salivating.

“Good Evening and welcome to the Luthor Foundation Charity Gala.”

Everyone in the room applauded and smiled. The only smile Lena cared about was Kara’s.

_I can feel the string between our hearts._

“Tonight we celebrate the good Hollywood can do. I have invited all of your here to enjoy dancing, great music, great food and entertainment but I have also asked all of you here to make a few very important announcements.”

The press all prepared their cameras.

“Cat Grant…will you please come up to the stage?”

Cat stood in the crowd and gave her a crooked smile. Cat had been there for a while and had already had a few drinks. It didn’t help matters that she had started drinking in the morning. Cat looked like Skeletor’s drag persona and she had the stomach of a toddler so her limit for alcohol was not great.

She stumbled up to the stage.

“As many of you know, thanks to publications like Variety and The Hollywood Reporter, I was about to sign a new contract with Starlight Studios.”

The press started taking pictures and moving closer.

“I backed out because my publicist, Cat Grant here has been systematically tearing my life apart and she has done everything in her power to harm me and the people I love the most. I am disgusted and mortified to be tied to someone who has shown me nothing but contempt.”

Cat was so drunk it took her a minute to figure out what was going on. When she realized what Lena was saying she looked enraged.

Eliza gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek and moved forward towards the stage.

“I want to be there if she need me.”

Cat moved closer to Lena.

“You listen to me Lena freaking Lufor…I have done nothing but try and keep your career out of the toilet.”

The press moved in even closer and took a ton of photos of the inebriated hot mess.

“Cat Grant has manipulated every situation for her own personal gain and has gone as far as committing fraud by publishing stories that are not true like the one about me and Riley Clark. We are are friends but we have never dated and we are NOT engaged.”

The press started whispering. They were dying to ask questions.

Lena and Kara made eye contact. Lena gave her a beautiful smile and Kara placed a hand over her heart.

“Cat Grant went as far as to steal my phone, hack into it and change my contact information because she is a dishonest, heartless, poor excuse for a human being. Cat moved forward and got in Lena’s face. Eliza walked up to the stage without hesitation and stood behind Lena.

“Ohhh…Lena…why don’t you tell the whole room who’s contact records I was changing. I was only trying to protect your career.”

“You were trying to protect yourself. In doing so, you have shown yourself to be a homophobic, manipulative, lying, cheating and destructive person and I hope that you think long and hard about how much money you lost. You lost it because you are evil. I will NOT be signing a new contract with Starlight Studios.”

Cat’s face turned red and she stumbled.

“That, just in case you were wondering was my first announcement”, Lena said smiling to the press.

Kara looked at Lena and her eyes sparkled.

“My second announcement is that I will be stepping down as the foundation head and taking a more background role in the Luthor Foundation.”

The foundation members all looked shocked and started whispering.

Lex walked up to the stage.

“I will still stay on in the background but my brother Lex Luthor will be taking over as the Foundation head. Lex is a brilliant scientist and physician and he is invested in making sure the foundation is a success. His background and experience will help The Children’s Hospital meet all of their goals.”

Lena looked around and saw Lois standing near the corner of the stage. Lena made eye contact with her and waved her and Sam up to the stage.

“Really…I have four announcements. The next one is not really my own piece of news but it is awesome. I am happy to announce that that my best friend Samantha Arias and my new friend Lois Lane have formed a new and exciting partnership. They have opened a new company together called “Arias Lane House”. They will be THE publicists to the top tier Hollywood elite. Due to Cat Grant’s systematic manipulation and abuse, I am well within my rights to break my contract with CatCo and I will be signing on with Arias Lane exclusively. Ten of my friends in Hollywood are heading to Arias Lane because they know that Sam and Lois will give them the love and care they deserve.”

The room went crazy with chatter. Cat nearly crumpled when she heard the news. She couldn’t believe it. She gave Lois a scowl and stumbled back.

The press continued to take pictures.

“My last announcement is that I will be stepping away from acting to pursue my real passion. Someone I love and respect asked me what truly made me happy. She asked me what my passion was. I realized that my passion is not acting. It is not Hollywood. There are so many wonderful things out there and plenty of talented actresses that will step into my shoes and love what they do. I need to be where my heart is happy and full. I need to do this for me. I hope that my fans will understand.”

Cat boiled over. She leapt forward and tried to take a swing at Lena. Eliza stepped forward and punched Cat in the face so hard she spun five times before she hit the ground.

Eliza smiled.

“God, that felt good”, Eliza said with a big grin.

Lena wrapped her arms around Eliza and gave her a big hug. Her heart was warmed by Eliza’s love.

Cat laid on the ground. She was out cold. The photographers took some pictures but no one in the room really cared about Cat, the evil stick figure publicist.

One of the reporters screamed up to the stage.

“So…what’s your passion Lena? What are you leaving a multi-million dollar career behind for?

Lena looked over at the DJ and gave her a smile. “She Keeps Me Warm” by Mary Lambert began to play loudly through the ballroom.

Lena walked down from the stage. She made her way through the crowd. Everyone started moving back to let her through. Lena stopped about 20 feet away from Kara. She smiled sweetly and put her hand out. Everyone in the crowd watched Kara walk forward.

Kara took Lena’s hand and beamed. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her close. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and smiled.

The press ran over and started taking pictures. They were all shocked. Reporters scribbled notes.

They swayed to the music and looked deep into each other's eyes. Lena scratched the back of Kara’s neck. Kara grinned.

“Hi Monkey”, Lena said smiling. Her eyes were bright and shinny.

Kara pulled Lena closer.

“Hi Baby”, Kara said with tears in her eyes. “You are so beautiful.”

“You’re the beautiful one my love. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out that my home is in your arms. I feel so stupid.”

“Why would you apologize baby? This is probably the craziest and most romantic thing anyone has ever done. Look at all of the press. This is insane.”

“I love you so much Kara. I wanted the press to be here. I wanted to show you how proud I am to be here with you. I can’t believe we let Cat Grant make us doubt ourselves. I am so sorry I was such an idiot.”

“I love you too Lena. I love you with all of my heart and you’re my home. You are not an idiot. We both let her get in our heads but you found your way back to me.”

“That string between us never let go”, Lena said with tears in her eyes.

“So, what’s your passion? What’s your plan?”

“You and baby cows”, Lena said with a grin.

Lena moved her hands from Kara’s neck and placed them on her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed Kara passionately. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s back and pulled her closer She kissed her back with all of the love and longing in her heart.

The photographers pushed in closer and took hundreds of pictures.

When the song ended the music continued. “Can’t Help Falling In Love” began to play and they pulled each other closer. Their eyes were filled with happy tears. 

Eliza, Sam and Lex moved to the back of the room and joined Alex. They watched Lena and Kara dance and kiss. They knew that everything was as it should be. Their destiny had been fulfilled. They held onto each other and beamed. They reveled in the joy of being together as a family again.


	20. Home

Eliza and Jonn sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

“So Eliza, what’s it like being retired?”

“You know, I expected to feel useless and bored but it is so wonderful. I get to cook and bake and nap when I please. I smell nice from sun up to sun down and having my girls here has been magical. Feeling their love, hearing their laughter, watching movies with them after dinner, it doesn’t get better than that.”

“I’ve known you for over thirty years and I have never seen you smile that big”, Jonn said with an equally infectious smile.

“What can I say? I have everything I ever wanted in this world. My girls have both found love, we have a new extended family that fills this home with joy and laughter and someone else is mucking out those damn horse stalls.”

“That girl isn’t just mucking them out. She loves it”, Jonn said with a chuckle. I have never seen anyone so well suited for farming in all my life.”

“Quite the contrast from her life in Hollywood but I guess that is exactly what she was looking for.”

“And how’s our Kara doing?”

“It’s like Lena opened her heart and turned on a light that had long been burned out. I feel like I have my baby back. Her and Alex are like they were when they were ten years old. They’re full of life, love and mischief.”

“I know. I caught Kara and Alex trying to tip one of the cows the last time she and Sam visited”, Jonn said with a hearty chuckle. “Grown women tipping cows. They said they were hugging the cows but come on”, Jonn said smiling.

Eliza let out a hearty laugh.

“I’m blessed Jonn. I’m truly blessed and I’ve never been happier. I can’t quite explain it but my heart is just completely at peace.”

“I think Jeremiah would be happy to hear that.”

“I think he would too. He would be proud of our girls.”

“I have to say…I’m surprised Kara wanted to take over the farm. I remember her saying how much she hated her chores when she was a teenager. She couldn’t get away from the farm fast enough.”

“I think falling in love with Lena and seeing her so happy made her fall in love with the farm again. She never hated the farm. She always loved it but the girls had to move away to appreciate how wonderful it is now. She has said that this is where they are both happiest and I believe them.”

“Well…they are doing a fantastic job with the farm. Maybe it’s their youth or Lena’s exuberance but the farm hasn’t felt this fresh and hearty in years.”

“I completely agree. I feel like a joy and love have been infused back into our home and the farm that I never dreamed possible.”

***

Alex pulled Sam close with one arm and rubbed her nose against Sam’s.

“Happy Birthday Baby”, Alex said to Sam with big grin.

Alex pulled her other hand out from behind her back and revealed a huge bunch of lavender roses.

“Thank you puppy! They’re gorgeous. You’re gorgeous!.”

“I made reservations at Antonio’s and after dinner we will go for a carriage ride through the city.”

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and kissed her passionately.

“Why are you so good to me?”, Sam asked with love in her eyes.

“Wait until you see your present”, Alex said with a smile. Pretend I’m a genie. If you could have any three things in the world, what would they be?”

“I would marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I would want to have a baby with you because I think you would be such a good mother. My last wish I suppose would be for you to take me into the other room, rip my clothes off and make love to me until the seasons change.”

Alex smiled and kissed Sam on the nose.

“As you wish”, Alex said with a sweet smile.

***

“Mr. Luthor…I’m afraid I need to confess something very serious.”

Lex put a hand on his assistant’s shoulder. He was deeply concerned.

“What's wrong Maggie? Are you okay?”

“No. I'm not. I think you're wonderful.”

Lex was confused.

“I think you're wonderful too”, Lex said with a little smile.

“What I mean to say is that I'll explode if I don't tell you that I think I'm in love with you and before you tell me you have to fire me…I just need to say you are so lovely and kind. The work you do, the way you love your family, especially Lena, touches me deeply. I am so sorry but I just couldn't go another day without telling you I think I'm falling in love with you.”

Lex stood there speechless. Maggie looked terrified that she had made a mistake.

“I remember the first day we met. You wore a little white dress with blue flowers and you smelled like lilacs. You had my heart. Every day I get you coffee not just because I think bosses should be kinder to their employees but also because it makes my heart happy to see you smile. I have always wanted to do nice things for you because I care about you.”

“I have wanted to tell you this for so long but I was afraid you would fire me. I have so many student loans.”

Lex chuckled and wrapped his arms around Maggie.

“Do you know Dr. Roberts? He's across the hall. He needs someone to help him and he is super kind. Could you work for him?”

“To be with you? Hell yes”, Maggie said with a grin.

Lex moved his hands to Maggie's cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. Maggie grabbed on tight and kissed Lex back with all of the love and passion in her heart.

***

Lena and Kara finished up walking the crop line and stood in the smallest sliver of sun to warm their bodies. They were both dressed in dirty flannels and torn jeans. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pressed her head to Kara's chest.

“Am I dreaming? Tell me I'm not dreaming. I am too happy.”

Kara took her hand and lifted Lena's face. She kissed her lips softly. She pulled Lena closer and kissed her deeply and passionately.

“You're not dreaming baby. This is real. We are really here and you are really free.”

“I am so happy Kara…truly, unbelievably happy.”

“Me too baby. I never dreamed my life could be this good.”

“No press, no Cat, no Hollywood bullshit. Everyone said it was impossible.”

“Actually, Sam said we would have to live on a different planet. Nebraska is as close as you can get. I'm not sure a native Californian could even find Nebraska on a map.”

Lena laughed and grabbed onto Kara's shirt.

“I think about when I had to figure out what I wanted from life and I felt like an idiot for not considering this sooner. I love our life and I love that we can be here together with mom and make her life easier.”

“She loves you so much baby. I hope you know that. She is so happy to have us here every day.”

“She shows me and tells me every day. Sometimes I’m overwhelmed by my love for you both.”

“I still can't believe the news about Cat. She really spun out of control.”

“Right? Well, at least she survived the car crash. Being in a full body cast should give her some time to reflect on her bad decisions. Maybe she’ll come out of this a better person.”

They both let out a little chuckle.

“Doubtful”, they said in unison.

The sliver of sun disappeared. Kara took Lena’s hand and kissed her tenderly.

“Come on my love. Let’s head up to the house and see if dinner is ready. I’m starved.”

“Me too. It’s so strange.”

“What’s that baby?”

“In Hollywood I did nothing, produced nothing, and accomplished nothing. So I ate nothing. Here, I can eat. Maybe that’s another reason why I’m happier. I’m not starving to death.”

Kara let out a big chuckle and kissed Lena’s cheek softly.

Kara and Lena held hands and walked back up to the farm house. The smell of fresh baked pies filled the air.

They walked into the house and found Eliza sitting on the couch. She was reading Jane Eyre and drinking a cup of tea.”

“Hello my loves. How was your day?”

Lena and Kara walked over to Eliza. She put her arms out and they sat down on either side of her.

“Amazing. The egg yield is better than it’s been in months, the crops are hearty and I hugged so may baby cows”, Lena said with a joyful grin.

Eliza caressed Lena’s cheek and kissed her head.

“You are so damn cute. So, you’re really happy baby? You don’t miss your life in Hollywood?”

Lena wrapped her arms around Eliza and grabbed Kara’s hand.

“Nope. I haven’t missed my life in Hollywood once. Not for a single second. I spent most of my adult life feeling a hole inside of me. It was something that followed me no matter how successful I was. The day we came back to the farm and you welcomed me with open arms, that hole went away. I have never felt more complete, more content and more in love with my life ever. I can’t believe I get to wake up every morning next to the most beautiful woman in the world. I can’t believe I get to take care of this beautiful farm, and I get to spend time with the best mother in the whole wide world. My heart is filled to the brim with joy.”

Kara looked over at Lena with dreamy eyes and smiled.

“I love you so much baby.”

“I love you too monkey.”

Eliza wrapped an arm around both of her girls and squeezed them tight. She kissed each of their heads and stood up.

“Come on my beautiful girls. Dinner is ready.”

Kara and Lena stood up and followed Eliza to the kitchen.

Lena closed her eyes and took in the smell. That wonderful smell that brought her so much peace. The cool breeze and Eliza’s food. Lena knew she was finally home.


	21. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this is everything you could hope for in an ending. Thank you to all of the readers who stuck with me through the last month. 86,000 words, 21 chapters, and so many lovely comments. You kept me going and I appreciate you all so much! Please feel free to comment and let me know if there is anything you would like to see for the next AU. Big Hugs!
> 
> Here is the Spotify playlist I created for the story. There is a ton of music mentioned in the story so I thought it would be fun. It definitely helps set a mood if you decide to read the story again. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/terukonf/playlist/2qTmXbEKZEo6WEzPhF5yx7?si=3IlRRyvETKmyICWNk-E6mQ

One Year Later - Christmas Eve

Christmas music played throughout the farmhouse.

Lex and Maggie stood in front of a giant twelve foot tree stringing lights. A fire blazed in the fireplace and the farmhouse was filled with warmth and the smell of freshly baked Christmas cookies.

Sam and Eliza stood at the kitchen counter peeling potatoes. Alex walked up to Sam and hugged her from behind. She placed her hands on Sam’s little pregnant belly and kissed her cheek. She held her close and pressed her cheek to Sam’s.

“You should sit down baby. I’ll take over.”

“I’m good Puppy. I have a ton of energy today.”

Sam put down the peeler and wrapped her arms around Alex’s. She closed her eyes and smiled. Alex squeezed a little tighter.

“How did your appointment go?”, Eliza asked.

“Perfect. The doctor said the babies are doing great. Their super tiny so we couldn’t see much during the appointment but they have strong heartbeats”, Alex said proudly. “Did you get the pictures we sent?”

“I did. I showed Kara and Lena. Don’t tell your sister I told you but Kara cried when she saw them. She is very excited to be an auntie.”

“I am going to give her so much crap when she gets back”, Alex said delighted.

Sam turned around and put her hands on Alex’s neck.

“Be nice babe. You cried too. You’re just a couple of softies.”

Eliza put down the peeler and wiped her hands. She wrapped her arms around Alex and Sam and hugged them close.

“I love that our family is growing. I can’t wait to meet our little Danvers twins.”

The door opened and Jonn lumbered in holding a huge pile of firewood.

“Hi Jonn”, Eliza said with a smile.”

“It’s starting to snow out there. It’s gorgeous.”

“Wow! Snow on Christmas Eve”, Sam said with a bright smile. “I am so excited. Why did we all go to Hawaii last Christmas?”

“We all just needed to decompress after the hot mess last year but this is what Christmas looks like in my mind”, Alex said happily.

Jonn carried the pile of firewood over to the fireplace and set it down.

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and smiled.

“I forgot you've never experienced a white Christmas. I’m going to make this the best Christmas you’ve ever had.”

“I have you, our wonderful family and two little Putz’s on the way”, Sam said with a chuckle. “I have everything I could ever want for Christmas.”

Alex beamed. She moved her hands to Sam’s cheeks and kissed her with all of the love in her heart.

Alex pulled back.

“Has anyone noticed that every song that has played for the last hour is an Elvis Christmas song?”

They all listened. “Santa Claus is Back in Town” by Elvis Presley played loudly.

They all laughed.

“You know your sister”, Jonn said with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Freaking Kara. The minute I turn my back. She is such a trickster”, Alex said chuckling. “I fixed the playlist last night.”

“Where are the girls? Are they okay?”, Eliza asked Jonn.

“They’re great. They finished up with all of the animals and took the horses out for a little bit. They should be heading back this way shortly. You should have seen Lena riding Silver across the field. That horse only has eyes for her.”

“Will you stay for dinner Jonn?”, Eliza asked.

“I wish I could but I have to head into Lincoln. We are doing midnight mass and supper with the whole family.”

Eliza walked over to the little desk by the door and picked up a wrapped gift. She handed it to Jonn and gave him a big hug.

“Merry Christmas Jonn. Travel safe and say hello to the family.”

“Merry Christmas to you all”, Jonn said before he headed out.

Alex, Sam, Kara and Lena got up from the table and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. They gave him a couple more presents. He smiled brightly.

“Stop it. You’re going to make me regret spending Christmas in Lincoln. Love you all.”

Everyone wished him a Merry Christmas and gave him a wave.

Eliza looked over at the tree. It was already stunning. The lights were strung, and the tinsel was on.

“The tree looks beautiful you two”, Eliza said to Lex and Maggie. “Come and take a break. We have cookies and cocoa.”

“Yummers. I’m starved.”, Sam said excited.

Eliza smiled and rubbed Sam’s belly.

“I am such a lucky grandma. I get to spoil my grand babies early. Nothing is better than that”, Eliza said.

Sam leaned over and kissed Eliza on the cheek.

“And your grand babies will be the luckiest kids in the world to have you as a grandma.”

Lex and Maggie joined the women in the kitchen.

Eliza gave Maggie and Lex a warm hug.

“You two are doing such a great job with the tree.”

“Thanks Mom. It is so nice to trim a tree again. I think Leeni and I stopped being allowed to touch the tree when we were six. Lillian had it professionally decorated.”

“You know, I can do to Lillian what I did to Cat Grant if you like”, Eliza said with a devilish smile.

“No need. I can’t be bothered to think about her when we have such a wonderful mother right here.”

Lex wrapped his arms around Eliza and held on tight. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Maggie put a hand on Lex’s back and beamed.

“You know, when you explained that you were closer to your in-laws than your own family I was confused at first. After meeting everyone, I totally get it. This is your real family”, Maggie said with a bright smile. “Thank you so much for welcoming me into your beautiful home and sharing the holiday with me. It’s magical.”

“Wait until we really get started”, Eliza said.

Eliza gave them each a kiss on the cheek. They all sat around the tiny kitchen table eating cookies and drinking cocoa. The door swung open and Lena and Kara walked in shaking off snowflakes. They were wearing big fluffy coats and joyful smiles.

“Hey guys! Oh my God. It is so awesome out there. Sammy, it looks like a postcard”, Lena said with a giant grin.

“It is definitely a cold one”, Kara said shivering a little.

Lena pulled Kara close and rubbed her arms to warm her up.

Eliza stood up and waved them over.

“Take off your coats and come and warm up. I’ll pour you some cocoa.”

They peeled off their coats and hung them on the coat rack. They walked over to Eliza and each of them gave her a big kiss. Eliza wrapped her warm arms around them and rubbed their backs.

“Your noses are pink”, she said with a bright smile.

“It’s cold but it couldn’t be anymore perfect. Every time I think I have seen the farm at it’s most beautiful moment, a new season rolls in and it becomes even more breathtaking”, Lena said dreamily.

Eliza smiled and gave Lena’s cheek a rub.

“I don’t know if I’ve said this enough but I love you two so much”, Eliza said tenderly.

“We love you too Mom”, Kara said kissing Eliza’s cheek.

“Come here and sit down. Let’s get some cocoa in you.”

Kara sat down and Lena sat on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her lips softly. Eliza grabbed a Santa hat from the table and popped it on top of Kara’s head.

“I think I’m going to have ask Santa for a bigger table with more seating”, Eliza said looking at her full kitchen. “What a wonderful problem to have”, Eliza said joyfully.

“Santa Bring My Baby Back to Me” by Elvis Presley played in the background.

***

They finished their cocoa as they discussed their plans for the evening. They decided to divide and conquer to finish dinner and trimming the tree.

Alex and Kara joined Maggie and Lex. Lena and Sam stayed close to Eliza and helped her finish dinner.

Alex and Kara pulled out all of their old ornaments and started hanging them on the tree.

“How is Sam feeling?”, Kara asked.

“She's doing great. She was initially freaked out about twins but now she wouldn't have it any other way.”

“What changed her mind?”

“Us.”

“You mean you and me? How did we change her mind?”

“For some crazy reason she loves our relationship. She wants our kids to be as close as we are.”

“Are we endearing? I thought we were jerks to each other. We call each other “Putz” and give each other crap about everything.”

“She says we are cute and she loves us.”

“Well…awww shucks”, Kara said with a hearty laugh. “I guess I love us too.”

“You and Lena are disgustingly cute by the way. Sam and I ship you so hard.”

“Oh okay Ms. look at my amazing family. I can’t believe you are going to have two babies. All kidding aside…I am so excited for you two. Lena and I are going to love those babies so much.”

“Mom told me you cried when you saw them.”

“Oh Jeez. Are you going to make fun of me?”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and hugged her close. She pulled back and smiled.

“Nah Putz. Not about this. I love you and I am so happy you’re excited. What about you two? Have you two talked about marriage and kids?”

“We have said that we want to spend the rest of our lives together and we both want kids. With everything that happened we just wanted to take things slow but I would marry her tomorrow”, she said in a whisper.

“Why don’t you ask her? You two have one of the most romantic stories I’ve ever witnessed. I married my girl and we are going to have two beautiful babies. Ask me if I regret asking Sam to marry me six months after we met and I would say hell no. It was the best decision I ever made. I think I knew the moment I met her that I wanted this. I am so lucky.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear”, Lex said to Kara with a smile.

Lex and Maggie moved closer and grinned.

“What do you think Lex? Don’t you think Kara should pop the question?”

“Definitely. Kara, my sister loves you so much she sounds like she’s going to explode when she talks about you. Since the moment I met your family I’ve wanted you two to make it official.”

Kara grabbed Lex’s hand and smiled.

“We don’t need to be married for you to be family. You and Lena have been family since the day we met you.”

Lex smiled.

“You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“We’re so glad to have you and Maggie here. What’s Lillian doing?”

“She’s probably polishing her broomstick.”

They all laughed.

“Have you met Lillian?, Kara asked Maggie.

“I have. A cold chill filled the air. All of the flowers died and I felt like I would never have a happy thought ever again.”

“Sounds like Lillian”, Kara said with a chuckle. Well, you upgraded to the best mom in the world and she is standing over there in that kitchen.”

***

Eliza pulled the turkey out of the oven and set it down on the top of the stove. Sam and Lena stood behind her and surveyed their work. They both had a hand on her shoulder.

“It's perfect”, Lena said.

“Don't sound so surprised my love. Both of you did a beautiful job.”

“Thank you for teaching me how to cook Mom. I don't want to poison my babies with terrible cooking”, Sam said rubbing her belly.

“You have nothing to worry about my love. You'll be wonderful and besides, I will be there for the first few months to cook every meal. You won't have to lift a finger.”

“Same here Sammy. Kara said she wants me to be with you when the baby is born. She'll handle the farm with Jonn so I can be there with you.”

“I love you guys so much”, Sam said giving them both a squeeze. “It's so surreal how far we've come in a year. I can't even remember a time when we weren't a family. We are actually expecting babies. It’s so crazy. I used to work for Cat Grant and now I’m free. My God. Life is so good.”

“Everything is exactly as it should be. You've all found love, you're all successful and and doing what your passionate about. Most important, our family is getting bigger. It's a dream come true”, Eliza said giving Sam’s belly a little rub.

***

The family sat together and enjoyed a turkey dinner with all the trimmings. They shared updates about their lives at home and marveled at the expertly prepared meal. After dinner, they all gathered around the tree in the living room.

Kara added wood to the fire and Eliza passed out a brand new ornament to all of them. Eliza took time and care to choose an ornament she thought would be meaningful to each of them.

They each hung their new ornaments on the tree. Each of them took turns hugging and thanking Eliza. Eliza was most proud of the ornaments she gave to Lena and Kara. She gave them each a turtle dove. They could be hung apart but they could also be nested together and hung on the same branch.

“They’re so beautiful Mom. Truly”, Lena said getting a little teary.

“When I saw them, they reminded me of the two of you. You are beautiful on your own but together, you are stronger, safer, and all the more radiant. It is the perfect visual representation of your love and what all of us wish for you.”

“What’s that?”, Kara asked Eliza holding onto her tight.

“To always stand strong together on the same branch and to always fall asleep on the same pillow.”

Kara and Lena wrapped their arms around Eliza and gave her a kiss. They held on and took in the unfathomable, unconditional love of the most wonderful mother in the world.

***

After they hung their ornaments, each of them opened a Christmas Eve gift.

Lex opened a gift from Lena. It was a beautiful watch she had engraved. He turned the watch over and read the inscription.

_Lexi, remember to always be the best man you can be. You will always be the best brother,_

_Love Leeni_

Lex wrapped his arms around Lena and gave her a tight squeeze. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

“I love you Leeni.”

“I love you Lexi.”

Next, Maggie opened a gift from Lena. They had only met a few times but had spoken often. Maggie had become heavily involved in the foundations since she and Lex started dating and Lena loved her passion to help people and her dedication to Lex.

Maggie opened the box and pulled out a beautiful tennis bracelet. Sitting underneath was a small photo album filled with naked pictures of Lex as a baby.

Everyone marveled at the bracelet and laughed hysterically when they saw the album.

“Oh! It’s on little sis. Wait until next year. Kara is going to see just how many New Kids On The Block t-shirts you really had. Trust me Kara, it was disturbing.”

Everyone’s laughter filled the house with warmth.

Kara and Lena opened a joint present from Eliza. They opened the box and there was a pile of paperwork at the bottom.

“I don’t want you two to spend all night reading so I’ll give you the Cliff’s Notes version. This is all of the paperwork adding the two of you to the farm. We still have debt so I won’t remove myself but as soon as we have paid off the last bit of the mortgage, the farm is yours in its entirety.”

Lena and Kara were stunned.

“I don’t understand”, Lena said shocked.

“What about Alex and Sam and the new babies?”, Kara asked.

“Oh, this was a decision we made together. I spoke to Alex and Sam and they want this as bad as I do. They are very happy with what they have and they are completely at peace knowing you two will take care of the farm. They know this is where everyone will always meet for holidays and birthdays. They know that their babies will learn about the farm and learn how to ride horses here. I’m not going anywhere but I am happy to know that my babies will be here loving the farm as much as I have.”

“Alex…”, Kara started.

“Kar, it’s perfect. You and Lena are the ones who put the hard work in. You two have helped mom so much. She is finally able to relax and take it easy and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. You two infuse this farm with love and frankly, Lena’s love of farming deserves some serious recognition. Why she ever went into acting I will never know”, Alex said with a sweet smile. “She was born for this. You two need something that is just yours.”

Lena had tears in her eyes. She looked over at Sam.

“Lena, babe, you have come so far and I want to cry every time I see how happy you are. This really is your home. We can’t wait to raise a family alongside you and have this beautiful place to bring everyone together.

Kara and Lena hugged Eliza and kissed her. Eliza grabbed onto them and smiled brightly.

“This is all I ever wanted for Christmas.”

“Speaking of that”, Kara said with tears in her eyes. “It’s time for your present mommy”, Kara said.

“Baby, you haven’t called me mommy in years. Is that my present?”, Eliza asked delighted.

Kara grabbed a pile of white envelopes and handed them out to everyone except Eliza. They all stood up in front of the fire.

Alex stood up and held up a envelope with the letter A on it. Next, Lena stood up and held up an envelope with the letter L on it.

“What is this my loves? This reminds me of when you were kids and you would do skits.”

Next, Maggie stood up and held up another envelope emblazoned with the letter A.”

Eliza was confused.

“I thought I knew where this was going”, Eliza said beaming.

It wasn’t until Sam held up an S, Kara held up a K and Lex held up an A that she put it all together.

A L A S K A

Eliza leapt to her feet and smiled.

“Alaska? Really? Oh my clever babies. You are too adorable.”

“Lex and I felt terrible our names didn’t fit the flow”, Maggie said with a chuckle.

“Too bad our names weren’t Alana and Alexi”, Lex said with a goofy grin. Hey, at least there was the perfect number of us for the letters.”

“So, we know you have always dreamt of going to Alaska on a wild adventure but you never had anyone to go with you. We are all going with you.”

“All of you? All of my babies?”

“Yep”, Alex said.

“This trip is so expensive though. I couldn’t let you all…”, Eliza started.

“Oh Eliza, that’s the best part. Cat Grant is paying for the whole thing. The settlement money from the lawsuit came in. Alaska is on Cat! Spoiler alert. Most of your presents are going to be warm weather clothes. I still have so much money left from my old life. You need to let me do more things for you.”

“You buy all of the groceries and all of the supplies. Lena, you already do way too much.”

Lena grabbed Eliza’s hand and kissed her cheek.

“There’s no such thing. Their is no way I could ever repay you for allowing me to come here and make this my home. You helped me find my passion.”

“What about you Sam? Will you be okay in Alaska?”, Eliza asked.

“We spoke to the doctor. The trip is in March so we will be totally good. She said she would rather have me breathing the fresh air of Alaska than be in LA anyway. Lois has been so wonderful. She is happily shouldering so much of the work so I can rest and take the trip with all of you. She and Clark send their love by the way.”

“It’s such a strange contrast you going from that hell beast Cat Grant to Lois. She is so lovely”, Eliza said. “You deserve to work with an amazing partner.”

“Has anyone heard about Cat recently?”

“I heard that she had so many itches when she was in the full-body cast that she started going a little crazy. Well, crazier. She had to settle the lawsuit, lost all of her clients and is a complete pariah in Hollywood. Lena insinuated that Cat was a homophobe so the whole gay community has been railing against her”, Sam said joyfully.

“When I think about what she did to you all I wish I could punch her in the face again”, Eliza said.

They all laughed joyfully.

Eliza moved to the center of the room as all of the people she loved stood around her smiling. They all pressed in and hugged her.

“Just when I think life can’t get any better, you all show me more love and fill me with more wonder. I love all of you so very much.”

She kissed each of them on the cheek and grinned.

After they finished opening their presents they all sat around the living room, feasting on Eliza’s delicious pies and watching “Love Actually”.

Lena sat on top of Kara and they cuddled under a blanket. Kara pressed her face to Lena’s neck and kissed it softly.

“God I love this movie. I think it might be my favorite movie”, Kara said.

“Monkey, you’ve seen five movies…let’s wait until you get to an even ten before you decide on your favorite”, Lena said playfully.

All of them chuckled.

“All I want for Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey played loudly through the tv and echoed through the farmhouse. Snow fell outside and blanketed the farm with the holiday spirit.

***

All was quiet in the farmhouse. The clock hit midnight and everyone was tucked away in their rooms.

Kara laid in bed wearing nothing but her little cotton nightie that drove Lena so wild. A couple candles burned near the bedside and Kara closed her eyes and counted aloud softly.

“Five, four, three, two, one. Okay baby…where are you?”

“Open your eyes Monkey.”

Kara opened her eyes and grinned. Lena stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a holiday themed toy.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph”, Kara said completely speechless.

“We should probably leave them out of this. It's going to get pretty dirty”, Lena said playfully.

“Get over here baby!”, Kara demanded in a hushed whisper. “Bring me my present.”

“You locked the door right?”, Lena asked. “If my brother saw me in this outfit he would need therapy…well forever.”

Kara laughed loudly and then caught herself.

“Yeah. The door is locked.”

Lena walked over to the bed. Kara pulled back the covers and Lena laid down on top of Kara. Lena’s playful little extension teased at Kara delightfully.

Kara wrapped the blanket around Lena and kissed her lips softly.

“Have I told you how much I love you Lena Luthor? You never cease to amaze me. You always make me laugh, you always make me smile and you are so freaking hot. You really are perfect.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and caressed it softly. She looked deep into her eyes, still deep ocean blue in the candle light, and her heart was overwhelmed.

“It feels very odd to do this considering my wardrobe choice but we can tell everyone I was tastefully dressed in a cardigan and jeans or something. I just can’t wait. I love you so much.”

“Huh?”, Kara asked confused. “Are you okay baby?”

Lena smiled and rubbed her cheek against Kara’s.

“I’m better than okay. I’m in heaven.”

Lena leaned over Kara and scooted over until she was hanging off the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?”, Kara asked. “My Christmas Present is on the run”, Kara said laughing.

When Lena moved back to the bed, she crawled back on top of Kara and kissed her chin. She brought her hand up and placed a ring box on Kara’s chest.

“Monkey, laying here, buck naked, wearing a Santa Hat and a holiday themed sex toy, I’ve never been happier in all my life. We have been through so much and every step of the way I knew one thing. I was meant to be with you and you were meant to be with me. I love you so much.”

Kara sat up a little. She was speechless. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Lena grabbed the box and opened it. She held the ring out to Kara and smiled. Tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks as well.

“Kara Putz Danvers…will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course I will. Yes.”

Lean leaned down and took Kara’s face in her hand. She kissed her passionately. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her close.

“I love you so much Monkey. You have no idea. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Lena slipped the ring onto Kara’s finger. It was perfect. Kara looked at the ring and smiled. It wasn’t huge or flashy. It was perfectly Kara.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Lena. I love you so much. You really know how to surprise a girl.”

“Now…that I’m making an honest woman out of you…”, Lena said as she started to kiss Kara’s neck.

Lena pushed herself up and gave Kara a playful smile. She started to kiss Kara’s chest. She moved her hands down to the bottom of Kara’s soft white nightie and pulled it up and over Kara’s head. She moved down to her breasts and caressed them gently. She moved her mouth over Kara’s nipples ever so slightly. Just a light graze and Kara moaned.

Lena moved a hand down to Kara’s thighs and scratched them gently. There was nothing between Lena’s hands and Kara’s bare skin. Lena moved a hand between Kara’s legs and caressed her thighs gently. She moved her hand up slowly and found Kara’s wet center. Kara moaned louder. Lena pressed her mouth to Kara’s and lapped at her tongue and sucked gently. Kara met Lena’s hungry mouth with her own desire and kissed her back with a passionate yearning.

Lena moved her fingers to Kara and rubbed gently. Her fingers searched Kara’s wetness and when she felt Kara grab her tight and growl, she knew she had found what she was looking for. She rubbed and pressed Kara as she panted and moaned. Lena kissed her long and deep. Kara pulled her in even closer. Lena whispered softly in her ear.

“Would you like your present my naughty little monkey?”

“Oh God yes. Please Lena”, Kara just barely managed through her moans.

Lena lifted herself up and pulled back the blanket. She spread Kara’s legs and caressed her wet core. Lena positioned herself over Kara and allowed herself to slip deep inside.

Kara moaned loudly. Lena couldn’t help but laugh. It was really loud. Kara smiled and pulled a corner of the blanket up to her mouth. She bit down hard and grinned. She moved her hands to Lena’s back and moved them down slowly. She grabbed Lena’s round bottom hard and pulled her in closer and deeper.

Lena pressed her body down and gently and methodically thrust deep inside Kara. Lena moved a hand through Kara’s hair and grabbed the side of Kara’s neck. Kara began to writhe and moan. Lena grabbed Kara’s legs and pulled them up. She pressed deeper and faster into Kara until she began to pant and claw wildly at her back.

Kara moaned through the blanket.

“Oher Leanaup”, is all Lena heard through the blanket but she got the idea.

Lena smiled as she made love to the woman of her dreams.

Kara stiffened and shook for a good minute as Lena continued to give Kara all of the love and energy she had.

Finally, Kara fell back against the pillows and Lena laid on top of her, happily out of breath. She pressed her lips to Kara’s softly

“Wow baby. Wow. That was some present”, Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena and pulling her close. “I love you so much baby. Only you could make a proposal in a Santa Hat and a sex toy both romantic and super hot.”

“I try. I act, I farm, I please my woman…what can I say? I’m a woman of many talents”, Lena said laughing heartily.

“Seriously, I am so happy you proposed. I have wanted to marry you for so long but I didn’t want to pressure you or scare you. You went through a lot of change really fast.”

“I knew the moment I met you I wanted to marry you Monkey. I know that makes me sound creepy but hopefully in this context it sounds romantic and sweet. Externally, I was coming across as a stuck up bitch but internally, I was going out of my mind falling madly in love with everything about you.”

“You can be honest. You want to marry me for my mom right? Or maybe the baby cows?”

“Definitely. You nailed it. I fell in love with your mom and your cows”, Lena said with a sweet giggle.

“Well, I fell in love with your heart and your mind and your soul. I fell in love with your very essence. I fell in love with your beautiful green eyes and your ruby lips. I fell in love with your courage and your conviction. I fell in love with your dedication to me and my family. Most of all…I fell in love with that thing you just did to me. My Gawwwd Lena. Come on”, Kara said giggling and pulling Lena close.

***

They made love until daybreak and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

***

They awoke the next morning to a loud pounding on the door.

“Putz! Come on! Hurry up! Mom is going to wake up soon.”

Kara sat up startled.

“Oh shit! The table.”, Kara exclaimed.

Kara pressed a hand to Lena’s cheek and kissed her passionately.

“I am so lucky. I love you so much babies. I’ve gotta go. I’ll be right back. We have go grab the new table for mom before she wakes up.”

“Do you want me to come and help?”, Lena asked.

“Nope. You lay her and doze. God, you are so beautiful”, Kara said lovingly.

Lena looked at Kara in the morning light and her heart filled with warmth.

“You’re the beautiful one my love. Go Monkey…go get the table. I love you.”

Kara got dressed and ran downstairs really quick.

“I wonder if anyone will notice the ring before we tell them”, Lena said aloud to herself.

Lena laid there smiling and taking in the feeling of pure joy that surrounded her. She had come so far from that first day they met.

“HOLY SHIT PUTZ!! YOU’RE ENGAGED?”, Lena heard Alex scream throughout the entire house.

“Well…there goes that secret”, Lena said laughing.

She hopped out of bed and put on a robe. She looked at the Santa hat and decided against wearing it.

“That’s just for us”, she said to herself with a sly grin.

Lena made her way out into the hallway and was accosted by the entire household. They had dragged Kara upstairs and attacked them both with hugs and kisses. Eliza wrapped her arms around them both.

“It’s about damn time”, Eliza said. “Let’s get some champagne.”

Lena knew whatever presents might be waiting under the tree, nothing could possibly compare to the feeling of waking up and being surrounded by so much love on Christmas Day.


End file.
